CWE Summerslam 2003
by darkpower
Summary: 1 of 7 men will survive the Elimination Chamber and win the World Title;Can Jessie Malor accomplish her dream of becoming CWE Champion;Will Misty or Kim Possible survive the Japanese Death Match the CWE SEA Title?RAW & SmackDown present Summerslam 2003 (T


CWE SUMMERSLAM 2003 (RAW & Smack Down)  
  
BY: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)[Smack Down half] and JAG [RAW half]  
  
RATING: TV-14 DVSL  
  
DISCLAIMER: All properties, including ours, are owned by their respective entities. Lyrics to "St. Anger" are the property of Metallica.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE COMMENTATORS:  
  
-----------------------  
  
[RAW]  
  
Jim Ross  
  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
-----------------------  
  
[SmackDown!]  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
-----------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE:  
  
-----------------------  
  
[RAW]  
  
Terri  
  
-----------------------  
  
[SmackDown!]  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
-----------------------  
  
VENUE: National City Arena in Columbus, Ohio  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE...ENTERTAINMENT...CWE!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
MALE ANN.: AND NOW, SPRITE REMIX, BRINGS YOU RAW AND SMACK DOWN, PRESENTS CWE SUMMERSLAM, LIVE!!  
  
The graphics end as the Metallica song St. Anger starts up, and the pyros are nonstop for the first 20 second, and then, for 60 seconds, we see all the fans cheering and on their feet, as they cheer their loudest. After the 60 is up, Michael Cole begins tonight's commentary.  
  
COLE: NATIONAL CITY ARENA IS ROCKING TONIGHT, A SOLD OUT CROWD IS ON HAND, AND TONIGHT, COLUMBUS OHIO IS HOME TO WHAT COULD BE THE MOST SADISTIC PAY PER VIEWS YET IN THE CWE, SUMMERSLAM!! JIM ROSS AND JERRY THE KING LAWLER WILL BE STARTING FOR THE RAW HALF OF SUMMERSLAM IN JUST A FEW MOMENT, AND FOR THE SMACK DOWN HALF, IT'S MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND WE ARE SET TO GO WITH OUR FIRST MATCH!!  
  
BG: I remember every word you said/Come back in time come back/And I remember I would soon be dead/Pitiful/So pitiful   
  
Ann comes out to her new music, "Pitiful" by Blindside.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!! MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING, WEIGHING IN AT 218 POUNDS, ANN!!  
  
COLE: This match was made just a few weeks ago. It has been Mike Hall that has continued to torture Ann. You may remember last month at Vengeance, she thought she was at fault for Alan suffering a punctured kidney in their match, and Alan, had to be taken out on a stretcher, therefore stopping the match.  
  
TAZZ: Those bad things happen, I don't know about it being her fault, though.  
  
COLE: In any event, Drep certainly thinks so, and has started to screw Ann out of her matches in an attempt to have it continue to haunt her, and two weeks ago, she finally had enough, and challenged him to this match, to which Mike accepted, and now we have this match, in which is Drep's very first Pay Per View appearance and match.  
  
BG: 7L HOLDING IT DOWN/YO/7L HOLDING IT DOWN//YO, HERE'S A RHYME FOR THE NEW MILLENNIUM/AND MC'S BE WHAT IT'S FOUND WHEN IT'S BELOW THE PERINEUM/ASSHOLES/I BLAST SOULS THROUGH THE SPEAKERS  
  
Mike Hall comes out to his new music, "State Of The Art" by 7L and Esoteric.   
  
COLE: Mike Hall, an excellent competitor, but will have his hands full tonight, Ann's been wanting to go after Drep for some time here. And Ann, wasting little time, meeting Drep at the entranceway, and here we go, Ann, just wailing away at Drep, that pent up frustration playing a role here, and Ann, sends Drep back into the ring, and we are officially underway in our first match on Summerslam.  
  
TAZZ: Ann is quick, and Ann is pissed, not a very smart move to let that anger get to you in that respect. She is going to have to calm down, get this match into her favor--AOH HOA!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A LEAP INTO A HIP TOSS, TO THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD!!  
  
COLE: HURRICURANNA, COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT, AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Ann cooking tonight, NOW she has the right ideas, hooking that arm now of Drep, and Drep is going to have to regroup here, if he is to have a chance right now.  
  
COLE: This is the first match of many here tonight. The RAW Brand, having some excellent matches lined up tonight, one of those is the Triple Threat Ladder match for the US Title tonight, RVD, InuYasha, and John Cena, insiders are calling it, the preemptive match of the year before it even starts, and speaking of big matches, the Elimination Chamber they have for you tonight, and of course, for the Smack Down brand, the Japanese Death Match for the CWE South East Asian title, Misty goes one on one with the Red-Haired Bombshell, Kim Possible, right here tonight, that one, will be fueled by pure, HATRED!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no doubt they are going to have to swallow their pride for that one.  
  
COLE: Ann, setting up Drep on the top rope here, maybe trying to finish him off-- what a hurricuranna, and NOW GOING TO THE TOP ROPE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: This could be all that she wrote here in this one.  
  
COLE: Ann, for the SURFACESHOCK, BUT DREP, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Ann took too much time off the top turnbuckle, not to mention that it is a little too early into the match just yet.  
  
COLE: Ann, trying to get back to her feet here. Drep, on that attack, going for that Northern Lights Suplex and connects, and here the cover, TWO, AND Ann, breaks free from that before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Nice for Drep to show his technical side. Very methodical, he loves to be in control of you and just wear you down. You need to stay focused when against him, because he is able to get you in a variety of ways. Nice for someone who used to be a parody.  
  
COLE: Drep, now, with those clubs-like shots to the back, to the near side, and WITH THAT HIGH DROP KICK THERE, got some air that time, cover, shoulders are DOWN, and Ann, gets the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: Nice velocity that Drep got from that one, Cole.   
  
COLE: Back to the knee of Ann, and nice elbow drop to the knee, and now another one, and trying AGAIN, BUT ANN, SHOVES DREP INTO THE ROPES, AND DREP IS HUNG ON THE TOP ROPE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And Ann's gonna fly here  
  
COLE: ANN, UP ON THE TOP ROPE, GOING TO FLY--GUILLOTINE LEGDROP, AND NOW DREP IS IN TROUBLE, but Tazz, I think that she might have caught her knee when landing that move, because she is favoring it big time.  
  
TAZZ: Ann caught some of that ring apron on her knee when she fell. Bucking under her as well when she hit, and--!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, Drep is coming out here, Ann is really favoring that  
  
knee.  
  
DREP: [w/o mic] HOW DOES IT FEEL, ANN?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE [he kicks her in the injured knee] INJURED?! I'M GONNA INJURE YOU THE EXACT SAME WAY YOU DID ALAN!!  
  
COLE: Oh my God!  
  
TAZZ: Drep is going to just be looking to injure Ann more with that knee--oh no! He has that chair, Cole.  
  
COLE: Drep is going to get himself DQ'ed here, but I don't think that he cares about that anymore, Tazz. He is only wanting to torture her more. He is only wanting to--WAIT A MINUTE!! ALAN'S COMING TO THE RING HERE, RUNNING TO HELP ANN, HOPEFULLY!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, he is grabbing that chair from Drep, and is saying something to him.  
  
COLE: Alan doesn't want for Drep to go that far. Remember about the partnership that him and Ann had, and Ann, starting to rise to her feet--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: Alan has just hit Ann with that steel chair, right to the head!  
  
TAZZ: Alan just came out to do MORE to Ann! Watch OUT!!  
  
COLE: RIGHT TO THAT INJURED RIGHT KNEE OF ANN, AND REFEREE BRIAN HEBNER, CALLS FOR THE BELL!! ALAN AND DREP, BOTH WORKING ON THAT KNEE OF ANN!!  
  
TAZZ: They are going to injure her knee, take her knee out, and Ann isn't looking that great already.  
  
COLE: Alan, wrapping Ann's knee into that chair, and where's he going!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, this is going to be bad!  
  
COLE: ALAN, OFF THE RING APRON--ONTO THE CHAIR, ALMOST BREAKING THAT DAMN LEG RIGHT IN HALF!!  
  
TAZZ: ANN'S SCREAMING FOR SOMEONE TO COME OUT AND HELP HER!!  
  
COLE: SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS THING!! ANN IS DEFENSELESS, AND---OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: DREP HAS THAT STEEL PIPE FROM UNDER THE RING!!  
  
COLE: OH NO, C'MON!! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT, AND--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: HE GAVE THAT THING TO ALAN, AND HE'S GOT MORE VICIOUS THOUGHTS IN MIND THAT I THINK DREP EVEN KNOWS ABOUT!!  
  
COLE: ALAN, WITH THAT STEEL PIPE--ONTO THE BACK OF THE KNEE OF ALAN, AND NOW THE BEATING CONTINUES WITH THAT STEEL PIPE, ONTO THAT KNEE OF ANN!!  
  
TAZZ: Someone's has to come out here and stop this, Cole. Ann is in a bad way.  
  
COLE: And finally, additional referees come in and stop this. Ann is screaming bloody murder out here.  
  
TAZZ: Alan is being held back, and Drep is TRYING to break the ref's hold, but is being unsuccessful at doing so.  
  
COLE: Paramedics are rushing to the ringside area, Ann is just helpless, favoring that knee, that damn Alan, came out here, we all thought he was going to help Ann as he did last month, but instead, he helped Drep, in taking Ann's knee, and just about breaking it in half, and paramedics now, taking Ann out on that stretcher, and this is a damn shame, JR. Ann had to be the victim of this heinous act, and we hope to get an update of Ann's condition by the time we come back, but right now, for the next match, let's send it to JR and The King.  
  
  
  
JR: Well everybody, WELCOME TO SUMMERSLAM! This is JR alongside King, and Ann and Drep was a great way to kick off Summerslam here, though it ended in a very heinous way, and we will have an update on her condition as soon as we receive it. KANE VS. CWE OWNER, DARKPOWER, THOUGH, IS COMING UP NEXT!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD! THIS ONE IS NOT GOING TO BE FOR THE WEAK AT HEART! IT'S A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH, AND KANE LOVES THAT!  
  
JR: Let's take a look at the History between Darkpower, and that SICK SON OF A BITCH, KANE!  
  
[Start Flashback]  
  
BISHOFF: Kane.....Tonight, you face Sailor V, and She IS laughing at you, I want you to TEAR HER TO SHREDS TONIGHT, YOU UNDERSTAND?!  
  
[To The Kane vs. Sailor V Match]  
  
JR: OH MY GAWD! THIS IS SICK! SOMEBODY STOP THIS MATCH! KANE IS JUST DECIMATING HER! AND THERE'S THE TOMBSTONE....1.....2 ....3 THANK GOD IT'S OVER!  
  
KING: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
JR: Oh No.....No.....KING HE'S GOT GASOLINE AND MATCHES HERE! SOMEBODY STOP THIS! AND- WAIT A MINUTE! THANK GOD! THE OWNER OF THE CWE DARKPOWER PULLING HER AWAY!  
  
[To Kane vs. Inuyasha]  
  
JR: AND CENA JUST COST INUYASHA THE MATCH! AND - MY GOD! SOMEBODY STOP THIS!  
  
KING: HE'S GONNA THROW HIM OFF THE STAGE!  
  
JR: Here's Darkpower Now, OH HE JUST LEVELED KANE WITH A CHAIR! But- Oh My....KANE IS UP AND NOW HE'S GOT DARKPOWER....OH NO......CHOKESLAM OFF THE STAGE! SOMEBODY CHECK HIM, THAT'S THE CWE OWNER, AND MY GAWD, HE'S NOT MOVING!  
  
[Flash to Eric Bishoff and DP the next week]  
  
BISHOFF: Darkpower, We've never seen Eye to Eye, but really, I mean this from the bottom of my heart, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!   
  
KING: WOAH!  
  
BISHOFF: YOU BOUGHT CCW AND YOU BROUGHT IT TO THE GROUND WITH CWE! BUT KNOW WHAT?! I AM PUTTING YOU IN A MATCH AT SUMMERSLAM, KANE........VS YOU!  
  
DARKPOWER: ERIC BITCH-OFF, I ACCEPT! NO ONE WANTS TO KICK KANE'S ASS WORSE THAN ME!  
  
JR V/O: I know he's the boss, but DARKPOWER IS AN IDIOT! DOES HE KNOW WHAT HE'S GETTING INTO HERE?!  
  
[End Flashback, Back to the Arena Where Darkpower's Music Starts Up]  
  
GARCIA: The Following Contest is scheduled for One Fall, and is a NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH, Introducing First from, Wheeling, West Virginia, Weighing In at 224 Pounds, The OWNER of the CWE, DARKPOWER!  
  
JR: Well I've Said it once, I'll say it Again, DARKPOWER HAS NO CLUE, WHAT HE'S GETTING INTO HERE WITH THIS MONSTER TONIGHT!  
  
BG:...........*BOOM*  
  
KING: AHHH!   
  
GARCIA: AND......HIS OPPONENT.......KANE!  
  
BG://THE WANDERER OF THE WORLD IS GONE/I KNOW FOR SURE/AND THE WANDERER THAT I FOUND AND HEARD  
  
JR: AND HERE WE GO! DARKPOWER NOW RUSHING KANE AT THE RAMP MANAGING TO CATCH HIM OFF GUARD AND NOW DARKPOWER IS JUST GIVING IT TO KANE! AND NOW GRABBING A CHAIR HERE..........AND OH! KANE WITH A BOOT TO THE FACE OF DARKPOWER!  
  
KING: AND NOW DARKPOWER DOWN HERE! I DON'T KNOW HOW BAD DARKPOWER IS GONNA END UP TONIGHT?!  
  
JR: He has More guts than Brains that's for sure, But Darkpower in a Bad way here, AS KANE JUST THROWS HIM INTO THAT GUARDRAIL HERE! AND NOW JUST POUNDING AWAY! Now Darkpower now crawling and picking something up, OH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER INTO THE EYES OF KANE!  
  
KING: WELL, DARKPOWER PULLED OUT ALL THE STOPS HERE! AND THAT PROVED IT! DARKPOWER NOW GETTING A CHAIR HERE!  
  
JR: Darkpower is NOT a wimpy owner, He CAN FIGHT, and FIGHT WELL at that, But how well against KANE! Now Darkpower leaving the Ring, GETTING THE RINGBELL HERE! AND NOW DARKPOWER IS JUST- OH! A BELL TO THE HEAD OF KANE! AND KANE HAS BEEN BUSTED OPEN HERE! Now Darkpower just- IS HE GOING TO THE TOP?!  
  
KING: LOOK OUT! DARKPOWER IS GOING TO THE TOP ROPE HERE! AND- WHAT HE IS HE GONNA DO?!  
  
JR: NOW DARKPOWER JUMPING OFF- KANE JUST SAT UP! AND DARKPOWER HIT NOTHING BUT THE MAT! AND NOW DARKPOWER IS IN PAIN HERE! NOW DARKPOWER BEING THROWN OUT OF THE RING, AND OW HIS HEAD BASHED AGAINST THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE, AND-  
  
KING: OH MY GOD! HE'S NOT GONNA DO THIS!  
  
JR: I THINK HE IS! KANE'S GOT DARKPOWER UP, HE'S GONNA CHOKESLAM HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! AND OH MY GOD! DARKPOWER HAS BEEN CHOKESLAMMED THROUGH THAT DAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE!  
  
KING: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  
  
JR: DARKPOWER KNEW WHAT HE WAS GETTING INTO, BUT HE DIDN'T CARE HE WANTED KANE, AND I THINK HE REALIZED WHY KANE IS SO FEARED IN THE CWE, NOW KANE IS JUST PLAYING CAT AND MOUSE REFUSING TO PIN HIM HERE, AS HE CONTINUES TO DESTROY HIM!   
  
KING: THIS HAS BEEN ALMOST ALL KANE HERE! AND NOW SENDING DARK BACK INTO THE RING!  
  
JR: And Now Kane is getting a steel chair here, OH! A SHOT TO THE RIBS OF DARKPOWER! AND ANOTHER! DARKPOWER IS BEING WHIPPED LIKE A GOVERNMENT MULE HERE! And Now Kane getting a Table here from Under the Ring, NOW WHAT?! COME ON YOU'VE BEATEN THE MAN DAMMIT PIN HIM AND GET IT OVER WITH! Now He's gonna Get him up for a Pile driver, HE BACK BODY DROPPED HIM! AND NOW DARKPOWER IS SETTING KANE UP ON THE TABLE HERE! AND-  
  
KING: A LADDER?!   
  
JR: OH NO, WE'RE GONNA SEE ANOTHER LADDER TONIGHT, BUT DARKPOWER, GETTING ONE HERE......AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE GONNA DO?!  
  
KING: AHHHHHH!!  
  
JR: OH MY GOD!!!! DARKPOWER JUST GAVE KANE A LEG DROP OFF THE LADDER THROUGH THAT DAMN TABLE TO THE OUTSIDE HERE! WE HAVE GOT TO SEE THAT AGAIN! AND NOW DARKPOWER GETTING KANE BACK INTO THE RING HERE, THIS IS NOT FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE, IT'S A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH!  
  
KING: THERE'S THE COVER!  
  
JR: DARKPOWER'S GOT HIM! 1......2.- NO! ERIC BISHOFF JUST PULLED THE REF OUT OF THE RING HERE! AND NOW HE'S ARGUING WITH THE REF! AND OW! DARKPOWER JUST KNOCKED OUT ERIC BISHOFF! AND-  
  
KING: OH NO! KANE JUST SAT UP!  
  
JR: DARKPOWER DOESN'T KNOW- AND OH MY GOD! HE JUST GOT CHOKESLAMMED! AND THERE'S THE COVER....1.....2......3. AND KANE WINS IT!  
  
GARCIA: HERE IS YOUR WINNER, KANE!  
  
JR: GIVE A BIG ASSIST TO BISHOFF HERE, AS KANE WINS IT TONIGHT! The screwing of DP by Bishoff, cannot sit too well.  
  
KING: Tell me about it, JR. He just screwed, his BOSS!! That is not going to be sitting well with DP, but someone that it will give confidence to is Mr. McMahon, the OTHER boss, and especially in the Smack Down half of the Pay Per View, Michael Cole and Tazz are ready.  
  
JR: Take it away, you guys.  
  
COLE: Thank you JR, and we just saw that damn Bishoff, just screwed the owner of the company, out of a match against the Big Red Monster, Kane, and Tazz, you have to wonder, not only what effect will that do for that feud, but what will that have on the other matches, here tonight, because we still have a CWE Tag Team Title match, and of course, SEA Title and CWE Championship, still to be decided here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: And the King was one hundred percent correct. Mr. McMahon is going to be LOVING this. What could that do to the other matches tonight. Something is going to go down, BIG, tonight, and it ain't going to be pretty, and SPEAKING OF UNPRETTY!!  
  
COLE: [the match screen graphics and avatars for Sonns vs. Bashams start-up with St. Anger playing] You talk about a volatile situation. Coming up next, it is going to be the Sonn Brothers, taking on the Basham Brothers, and Tazz, will Ash's head be in focus for this one.  
  
TAZZ: It BETTER be Cole, because, if it isn't, then they are going to be seeing those titles going bye-bye.  
  
Switch to the back, where DP is recovering from his match.  
  
DP: DAMN that Bishoff. He's gonna pay dear--!  
  
Suddenly, a male person who looks like an important figure comes into camera view.  
  
DP: What the hell--?  
  
PERSON: Hello, Justin Dillihay, you're the person who wanted this information about Ash's real father?  
  
DP: Yeah--OH MY GOD!! I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry, mister. I just got off of a match that pissed me off and all.  
  
PERSON: It's alright. I have the results of that test you wanted us to run.  
  
DP: Let me see.  
  
The person hands DP a slip of paper, and DP reads it, and is just about floored in shock at whatever he's reading.  
  
DP: Oh God! This is what I was fearing was going to happen. He IS still alive.  
  
PERSON: I know, and I hear he's in the arena tonight.  
  
DP: Screw that. He's CONTRACTED AS A CWE SMACK DOWN STAR!! Dude, you know what this means?  
  
PERSON: Of course. He was working with his father for four years, and never knew it.  
  
DP: Listen, let's not tell him this until after the match, ok? This is going to hurt him dearly, and I don't--!  
  
PERSON: Justin, that's the other thing. McMahon knows too, and he's not waiting until the end of the match to tell him.  
  
DP: [now getting worried sick] NO!! HOW THE HELL DID HE---?!!  
  
PERSON: Well, in truth, he ordered his own investigator to get to the bottom of it. Why, I have no idea?  
  
DP: I have to stop him before he does something graphic. Thank you for this, though.  
  
PERSON: You're welcome [DP exits in a state of extreme panic]  
  
Switch back to ringside, where the Bashams come out with Shaniqua to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS FOR THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, BEING ACCOMPANIED TO THE RING BY SHANIQUA, FROM COLUMBUS OHIO, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 489 POUNDS, DOG AND DANNY, THE BASHAM BROTHERS!!  
  
COLE: And Mr. McMahon wasted little time in starting his crusade tonight.   
  
TAZZ: What was that paper that DP read, what was it that he seen, and what shocked him to no end.  
  
COLE: And if Ash's problems weren't enough for this match, DP wanted to act responsible and wait until the end of this match to reveal the truth, but that damn McMahon, may turn this into a full fledged publicity stunt, and for WHAT? What is this all about, as the Bashams, come to ringside, they await the Tag Team Champions, and I don't know about Ash's chances in this one, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know if those two haven't even heard about this yet. He needs to keep his mind on this match coming up though. The Bashams are a tough team to deal with.  
  
Ash and Gohan's music comes on, and they come out to the ring, Ash a little bit distraught for obvious reasons.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 398 POUNDS, THEY ARE THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, ASH AND GOHAN, THE SONN BROTHERS!!  
  
TAZZ: I have a bad feeling about this. Look at Ash right now.   
  
COLE: He is in no condition to be in this damn match right now. He just found out that his father is in the CWE Smack Down roster, and for God sakes, that damn McMahon, is going to shock him just so he can get the damn publicity stunt. What kind of a human being, would go that low as to crush this kid, in what is nothing more than a sick game McMahon is playing right now.  
  
TAZZ: This is glory time for Mr. McMahon. He has never liked these Sonn Brothers.  
  
COLE: In any event, it is going to be Gohan and Danny starting things off, and you want to talk about everything in the world stacked up against the Sonns tonight, what about Shaniqua's presence at ringside?  
  
TAZZ: That has got to also be running in the minds of the Sonns right now.  
  
COLE: Gohan and Danny, locking it up in the center of the ring, and Danny locks the hands around Gohan, half German suplex, and tries for another one, but Gohan elbows his way out of the grasp of Danny, and now a drop kick, that sent Danny to the ropes, and WHAT A FOREARM shot by Danny as Gohan came off of the ropes there.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Danny, keep him in the ring, and use that momentum against him here. These Bashams are smart, and they are aggressive, and so is Gohan. The wild card is Ash out here.  
  
COLE: Gohan, now, kicks to the midsection, and sends Danny to the near side, trying for a powerslam but Danny blocks--KNEE TO THE face, driving it right into Gohan, and now the cover, two, and Gohan kicks out after the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: You have to use very good instinct when you go up against someone like the Bashams. They may not look like it, but they got some very good offensive moves, and a hell of a difference maker in Shaniqua. Crossface there by Danny Basham, and another one, raking it across Gohan's face.  
  
COLE: We talk about McMahon, crushing Ash's emotions with this news about who his real father is, but we still have to ask the question, WHO IS HE?! Who is Ash's real father?  
  
TAZZ: Cole, I don't think it's anyone that we're expecting it to be. We know that it's someone on the CWE Smack Down roster, but that's ALL we know.  
  
COLE: Gohan, whipped into the corner, over Danny, nice hip toss there, and another one. These two, certainly having their differences, as well, we still don't have an explication as to why the Bashams attacked Ash and Gohan two straight weeks in a row, following Vengeance.  
  
TAZZ: Sometimes, you have to let them know the hard way that they have something you want, which is the Tag Team Titles in this particular case. The Bashams could care LESS about the Ash's father situation. It's just excess baggage for them. Crossface once again by Danny, very powerful arms right there. You don't want to get too many of those. They wear you out in a -HURRY-!!  
  
COLE: What a bulldog, cover, hook of the LEG, and Gohan, gets the right shoulder up. Gohan has yet to tag in Ash, and I don't think that's a bad idea, to keep him to doing as little as he needs to do, simply because of this distraction right now, about this father situation, tag to Doug, going upstairs, and ax handle to that arm of Gohan, and now working that left shoulder of Gohan, but Gohan, quickly to reverse that, and now look at THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: GOHAN IS THE MORE POWERFUL OF THE TWO, LIFTING DOUG WITH THAT ARM HE HAD THERE--WOW!!  
  
COLE: What an impact move to the back of Doug, cover, and Danny, breaks up the pinfall attempt. Gohan, looking over at Ash right now. I wonder if that distraction is taking a tool on Gohan, as well.   
  
TAZZ: When you have a serious tag team friendship, or family relation of some kind, you tend to feel what your partner is feeling in and out of the ring, giving a sense of chemistry to the tag team, and sometimes, that can really help you, in knowing when to tag out and in, what strategy that you would go for, and work together, help each other out. But it can also hurt if you're in those two's situation.  
  
COLE: Gohan, clubs to the back, and to the near side, and THIS TIME HE GOT THE POWERSLAM OFF, COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND Danny, made the save for his team.  
  
TAZZ: You can see Gohan, trying to decide whether or not to tag him in. I wouldn't right now because he doesn't need it right now. He's got this under--NOT ANYMORE!! THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE MAKER IN ALL OF THIS!!  
  
COLE: SHANIQUA, GOT INVOLVED, REFEREE BILL HUSSEY, DID NOT SEE ANYTHING, using that nine tails whip that she has to slap Gohan in the back.  
  
TAZZ: THAT had to sting. Shaniqua definitely doing the talking right there.  
  
COLE: And Gohan went out there and--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: WE'LL NEVER KNOW, BECAUSE THE BASHAMS, DOUBLE TEAM--!!  
  
COLE: DOUBLE VAULTING FACEBUSTER, AND THERE'S THE DOUBLE SPRING-UP THAT THEY DO A LOT!!  
  
TAZZ: Lot of chemistry there--new champions?  
  
COLE: COVER, UP TO -TWO-, AND GOHAN GETS OUT, just before the count of three. We have an update on Ann's condition from earlier tonight, and it seems that Ann suffered a fractured knee and had her leg broken in three places, and it seems that Ann will be out for some time after that heinous attack from earlier tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Ann was accused of causing Alan's injury, and that was an iffy, but there's no doubt about Alan causing that one to Ann, as Gohan, trying to go--snapmare DDT, nicely done there---wait a minute here.  
  
COLE: Gohan's looking towards Ash here. I don't think this is going to be a good idea.  
  
TAZZ: No, this is going to be a HORRIBLE idea right now.   
  
COLE: He's asking Ash if he is going to be alright with this if he comes in to fight, and Ash, shaking his head yes, he's a trooper, and he is tagged in, and off THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD SENTON, OFF THE TOP--BUT REALLY SLOPPY!!  
  
COLE: And he not one for miscuing those moves, as he is rather good at this style here, as Ash, to the far side, leap frog by Doug, missing with the boot--drop kick there, but Ash, didn't catch all of that.  
  
TAZZ: That is the second move that Ash botched that he wouldn't normally botch. He said he was alright to come into the ring, but I don't know if that was the right thing to do right now.  
  
COLE: Ash is connecting them, though, and it's doing their job, as Doug, tags in Danny Basham.  
  
TAZZ: Right now, Ash may want to think about doing some moves that would be hard hitting even if botched, because I don't think this is his fault that Ash is botching these moves, just bad timing to have this match right now in the state that he is in.  
  
COLE: Tag Team Titles are on the line. Ash and Danny, locking up, and a kick to the midsection there by Ash, to the near side--BACK BODY DROP BY DANNY, ASH DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE WHAT WAS GOING ON, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: Once again, Ash's not focused here. Gohan is starting to worry a little bit about the welfare of Ash here.  
  
COLE: He's getting really concerned, as Ash, now, trying to battle back, FISHERMAN'S SUPLEX BY DANNY, TWO, and Gohan, makes the save, may have saved them the tag team titles.  
  
TAZZ: You THINK?!  
  
COLE: Gohan is really starting to get worried, as Ash, isn't looking like he wants to be out here right now, and now Ash, being sent to the corner, and Danny--BUT ASH COUNTERS, SENDING DANNY INTO THE STEEL RING POST, and you have to think that that was much out of desperation there, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Ash needs to get out of there in a bad way here.  
  
COLE: And Ash, goes back into that corner, and Gohan tags himself in here, and now--wait a minute, Ash just asked Gohan why he did that.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think Ash wanted to tag out right there, but I don't think that he was going to be fairing too well for much longer if he stayed in there. Right now these two are in a bit of a heated argument here.  
  
COLE: Ash is having some words with Gohan, and--WAIT A MINUTE, ASH JUST SHOVED GOHAN ON HIS ASS HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh no, this may be worse than I thought. These two are not liking what just happened, and Ash is taking great exception to what Gohan did, and Gohan's not liking any of this, either.  
  
COLE: BUT THE BASHAMS DON'T CARE, AND THEY JUST CLOTHESLINED ASH OUT OF THE RING, AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO DO THE SAME--NO--!!  
  
TAZZ: DOUBLE SPRINGBOARD SUPLEX!!  
  
COLE: AND DANNY IS THE LEGAL MAN, TWO, AND THE BASHAMS, STEAL ONE, AND BECOME THE NEW, CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH AND NEW, CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, DOUG AND DANNY, THE BASHAM BROTHERS!!  
  
COLE: Well, I don't think DP will have to worry about the secret being revealed during the match.   
  
TAZZ: But there is a much bigger problem here. The Sonn's distention, may have just cost them, the CWE Tag Titles, and Gohan is a little upset, maybe a little worried about Ash. He seems--!  
  
BG: CHANCE//NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
TAZZ: McMahon is out here, and he has that paper ready, I guess he didn't want to wait any longer.  
  
COLE: And DP is nowhere to be found.  
  
VINCE: HEY, Ash! Look what I have here, huh? [crowd boos Vince] This piece of paper is the results of a test conducted within the last few weeks, to determine who your real father is. Now I know that DP made his own investigation, but I don't give a rat's ass about that. Gohan, you may want to listen, too.   
  
COLE: Who is it?  
  
TAZZ: We're about to find out.  
  
VINCE: Now I never thought that he would actually be your father. But I should've seen it coming. I mean, you're name is Ash. Italian, right.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.   
  
VINCE: And, well, it says right here, that this is true. That the guy who tells everyone that he just got WICKED, is your father.  
  
COLE: This can't be.  
  
VINCE: Hell, I never saw it coming. DP didn't see it coming. The person who is your father not only works for the CWE, and comes out here every single damn week and promotes his Team Rocket, but he is the same one who, three years ago, you told to go to hell, and called him a son-of-a-bitch. Yes, Ash, that person is---GIOVANNI!! GIOVANNI IS YOUR REAL LIFE, BIOLOGICAL, DADDY!!!!!!  
  
COLE: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
TAZZ: AND IT DID JUST AS WE EXPECTED!!  
  
COLE: Gohan is shocked as can be, and Ash is just floored by that one.  
  
COLE: Oh, wait a minute, Gohan is with that mic.  
  
GOHAN: No, Vince, that cannot be true. Giovanni CANNOT be his real father. It just can't be.  
  
VINCE: It IS to be, Ash, and, just so you know, I don't care anymore. So, as far as you are concerned, Ash and Gohan, you do what you want. I just wanted to say one more thing. Congratulations, on you two breaking apart, your whole family, falling at the seams. I'm going to love this. GO TO HELL, YOU FILTHY PIECES OF GARBAGE!!! [he leaves, boos fill the arena]  
  
COLE: I can't believe this. Giovanni?  
  
TAZZ: We may need to get further conformation. Something isn't right in that.  
  
COLE: Well, the other big story right now, is that the Bashams are the new tag team champions, and they are continuing to celebrate in the ring, as Vince McMahon, is loving every single bit, of this charade.  
  
[start CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
BG VO: AND NOW, CWE WRESTLEMANIA RECALL, COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
{start wrestlemania clip}  
  
KING: She's WALKING that Titantron!!  
  
ROSS: She wants to...oh my God, NO!! [with that, she...JUMPS OFF OF THE TITANTRON] DON'T DO THAT!!! [she falls into the dumpster preforming an elbow drop from the top of the Titantron] OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! SHE WENT FROM FIVE STORIES UP ON THAT TITANTRON INTO THE DUMPSTER!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD, JR, SHE MIGHT NOT BE ALIVE!!  
  
ROSS: I don't SEE ANYONE MOVING!!...WAIT A MINUTE!! Mercury has a hand raised, and she is dragging herself back out of the dumpster, and she is dragging the Bossman out with her!! WE'VE GOT A COVER....1.....2.....3!!! 3!!! 3!!! WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A WINNER, AND SHE DESERVES IT!!  
  
FINKLE: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the match, and NNNNNEEEEEEWWWWW Hardcore Champion, Sailor Mercury!!!  
  
{end WM clip}  
  
BG VO: THIS HAS BEEN A WRESTLEMANIA RECALL!! COUNTING DOWN TO THE GREATEST SPECTICAL IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT, WRESTLEMANIA 20!!  
  
[end CWE commercial clip promo]  
  
Back to live action, and focused on Cole and Tazz  
  
COLE: Well, folks, as we understand, Ash has left the arena in tears at this announcement, and we are going to have to get some confirmation on what we just heard, that, allegedly, Giovanni, is Ash's REAL father. Jim Ross, I guess you have to take it from here. A somber mood, I would suspect, is in the Sonn family.  
  
JR: Most certainly, Cole. I've known the Sonns ever since they CAME into the CWE, and I can tell you, for Ash to hear something like that, for Gohan, who had that troubled past, and treated Ash like his own flesh and blood, to hear that he may not be able to have Ash as a brother anymore, is just repulsive, and for Vince McMahon, to take pleasure in a family being torn apart sickens me.  
  
KING: I agree, JR. What we heard just now was absolutely shocking. Hopefully, it's not the truth, but we know how much Ash didn't WANT for Giovanni to be his real father.  
  
JR: Well Ladies and Gentlemen, the should must go on, and what a way it will go on. Up Next is the Team Of Kurama and Hiei taking on Haas And Benjamin, and The eh hem, "World's Greatest Tag Team" have been giving these two members of Team Yuremeshi MANY Problems as of Late, King.  
  
LAWLER: You're Not Kidding JR! Haas and Benjamin attacked Hiei and Kurama LAST Month, when they were supposed to have a quarterfinal match for the Tag Titles, in which they couldn't due to the attack, Haas and Benjamin WON THE TITLES!  
  
JR: Yeah and let's Flash to Three Weeks ago [Footage From 3 Weeks Ago Is Shown] Hiei and Kurama returned to attack Haas and Benjamin, and two weeks ago [Footage From Three Weeks ago is shown] Hiei and Kurama defeated Across, La Resistance, The Dudley Boyz, S.H.I.T, and Garrison Cade and Mark Jindrak in the Tag Team Turmoil to earn their Shot TONIGHT!  
  
The World's Greatest Tag Team's Music hits as they come out to a Sea of Boos  
  
JR: And That match is going to Happen Right Now!  
  
GARCIA: The Following Contest is scheduled for ONE FALL, Introducing First at a combined Weight of 478 Pounds, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, THE WORLD'S GREATEST TAG TEAM!  
  
KING: Well Hiei and Kurama EARNING Their Right to Face these two tonight but CAN THEY GET THE JOB DONE?  
  
BG: *Japanese Instruments Play as it turns into Rock* I......AM......IRONMAN.............  
  
GARCIA: And They're Opponents at a Combined Weight of 320 pounds, representing Team Yuremeshi, HIEI AND KURAMA!  
  
JR: AND HERE WE GO HERE, ALL FOUR MEN ARE IN THE RING AND IT'S A BRAWL WITH APPARENTLY HIEI AND KURAMA GETTING THE UPPER HAND HERE! AND YOU HAVE TO THINK KING, HOW HAAS AND BENJAMIN WILL GET IT DONE, THE FAIR WAY!  
  
KING: What are you talking about? Turn About Fair Play, These Guys have played Fair ALL THE TIME!  
  
JR: ARE YOU DRUNK? Well anyways it will be Kurama and Haas starting out here, as Kurama the Cruiserweight Champion Fresh off a title Defense against Sesshomaru last week, as he looks to be Tag Champion as well and OH WHAT A KICK TO THE HEAD OF HAAS! AND NOW KURAMA GOING UP TOP AND A MISSILE DROPKICK THERE! KURAMA WITH THE COVER EH 1...2...... AND A KICKOUT BY HAAS! There's the tag to Hiei here and Hiei now OH NECKBREAKER THERE, AND A DROPKICK TO THE KNEE!   
  
KING: Hiei can take you down and you HAVE to watch out for him!  
  
JR: Yes He does King as Hiei now grabbing Haas, Tag back to Kurama, AND A NICE DOUBLE-TEAM MANEUVER THERE! AND KING, YOU SAW IT, I SAW IT, THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER ABOVE THE RING!  
  
KING: OH YEAH! THAT'S GONNA BE LOWERED TONIGHT I CANNOT WAIT!  
  
JR: And Now Kurama here reversed into the ropes- WHAT A SHOT AS BENJAMIN GOT HIS KNEE INTO KURAMA AS HE WENT BY, AND A POWERSLAM BY HAAS! COVER 1..2.....BROKEN BY HIEI!  
  
KING: THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A POWERSLAM! AND LOOK AT THIS DOUBLE TEAM HERE!   
  
JR: Nice Teamwork there by Haas and Benjamin and now Kurama against the ropes-  
  
KING: HERE IT COMES! I LOVE THIS MOVE!  
  
JR: THAT LEAPFROG MANEUVER THERE, and Now Hiei TRYING to Get in here, AS HAAS AND BENJAMIN ONCE AGAIN ARE ON THAT DOUBLE TEAM! And Now Benjamin Sending Kurama into the near side, Oh Leapfrog there BUT KURAMA JUST GOT NAILED WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM HAAS! And Now Kurama now- THERE IT IS! THE HAAS OF PAIN!  
  
KING: NOW KURAMA! TRYING TO ESCAPE! TRYING TO REACH THE ROPES HERE! AND- HAAS JUST PULLED HIM AWAY!  
  
JR: AND NOW KURAMA TRYING TO PULL OUT ALL STOPS HERE, CAN HE- NOW KURAMA UP TO HIS FEET- AND ONE HELL OF AN ENZEGURI! AND KURAMA--THERE'S THE TAG TO HIEI! AND NOW HIEI WITH A HEEL KICK TO HAAS! A LARIAT TO BENJAMIN! NOW HIEI CLEANING HOUSE HERE! OH! A LOWBLOW FROM HAAS, AND THAT WILL STOP ANYONE!  
  
KING: LOOK OUT!  
  
JR: WAIT THERE'S KURAMA WITH A MOONSAULT TAKING HAAS DOWN! AND NOW-  
  
KING: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
JR: HIEI WITH A LEAP OF FAITH! JUST NAILING A SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF THE ROPES TO THE OUTSIDE HITTING BENJAMIN! AND NOW ALL OF THE TEAMS ARE BRAWLING HERE! AND- OH HIEI SLAMMED INTO THE GUARDRAIL! AND NOW A MANHATTAN DROP TO KURAMA, NOW BENJAMIN SETTING UP-  
  
KING: HERE COMES THE SUPERKIC-   
  
JR: KURAMA REVERSED- AND WOAH! BENJAMIN JUST SPUN AROUND INTO A HIEI SPEAR! AND NOW HIEI DUCKING A HAAS CLOTHESLINE, AND A SUPERKICK TO HAAS! AND NOW HAAS IS ON HIEI'S SHOULDERS!  
  
KING: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!  
  
JR: NOW KURAMA GOING UP TOP............OH MY GOD! KURAMA JUST HIT A HURRICANRANA ON HAAS RIGHT OFF OF HIEI'S SHOULDERS! THAT'S GOTTA BE OVER! THERE'S THE COVER! 1........2........ NO BENJAMIN IS THERE TO BREAK THE COUNT!  
  
KING: I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW JR!  
  
JR: NEITHER CAN I KING! THESE 4 YOUNG STARS ARE AMAZING! AND NOW HIEI WITH A SPRINGBOARD LEG DROP TO HAAS AS BENJAMIN AND KURAMA BATTLE AND NOW OH KURAMA GOES OVER THE TOP! AND UH OH!  
  
KING: BENJAMIN HAS THE BELT! AND OH- THE REF JUST TOOK IT! AND OH BENJAMIN JUST SHOVED THE REF HERE!  
  
JR: AND A ROLL UP FROM KURAMA! 1......2.....3 NO! BENJAMIN WAS ABLE TO KICK OUT! BARELY! AND NOW-  
  
KING: AHHHHH OH HAAS JUST NAILED KURAMA WITH THE BELT AND NOW THE REF CALLING FOR THE BELL!  
  
JR: OH COME ON! AND- Wait a minute, Referee Earl Hebner saying something here.....  
  
GARCIA: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, REFEREE EARL HEBNER HAS SAID THAT DUE AS AN ATTEMPT TO GET DISQUALIFIED, THE MATCH WILL CONTINUE!  
  
JR: YES! KING: WHA?!  
  
JR: THAT WAS THE RIGHT CALL AS KURAMA AND BENJAMIN NOW BATTLING HERE, AND OH HAAS HAS HIEI LOCKED IN THE HAAS OF PAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING HERE! WHA-WAIT A MINUTE! HIEI JUST REVERSED AND ROLLED HAAS UP! 1........2.........3 YES! WE HAVE NEW CHAMPIONS!  
  
KING: WHAT?!!  
  
GARCIA: HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, AND THE NEW CWE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, HIEI AND KURAMA!   
  
JR: WELL THEY DID IT! IN ONE HELL OF A MATCH, IT CONTINUED AND HIEI AND KURAMA WERE ABLE TO WIN ONE HELL OF A MATCH! Well Coming up Next, Is the battle between Tony Kazara and the Vicious A-Train, and this all started over Kazara and Botan in the Wrong Place at the WRONG Time.  
  
A-Train's Music Starts Up as the boos Start Up as well.  
  
GARCIA: THE FO-   
  
All of a Sudden. TONY ATTACKS A-TRAIN FROM BEHIND STARTING THE MATCH  
  
JR: And HERE WE GO! KAZARA NOT WASTING ANY TIME HERE GOING TO WORK ON THE A-TRAIN HERE!  
  
KING: THE BELL HASN'T EVEN RUNG YET!  
  
JR: And Now Both Men in the ring here, and we're officially underway, OH A CHOP TO THE A-TRAIN, AND NOW SENDING HIM INTO THE CORNER, REVERSED BY THE A-TRAIN AND WHAT A SPLASH INTO THE CORNER!  
  
KING: WOAH! A-TRAIN JUST IMMEDIATELY TURNED THIS ONE AROUND HERE! AND-  
  
JR: OW WHAT A SIDEWALK SLAM THERE TO THE BACK OF TONY KAZARA! AND NOW A-TRAIN WRENCHING THAT WEAK ARM OF KAZARA, Remember King, It was Last Week that A-Train nearly BROKE this Kid's Arm when He put it on the steel steps and Nailed it with that steel Chair!  
  
KING: I WON'T FORGET THAT AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF TONY'S AT 100 PERCENT!  
  
JR: HIS RIGHT ARM HEAVILY TAPED AND- OW! A TRAIN JUST SLAMMING HIS RIGHT ARM RIGHT DOWN TO THE MAT HERE! AND NOW JUST TRYING TO INJURE THAT RIGHT ARM!  
  
KING: YOU KNOW, YOU MAY HATE THE A-TRAIN JR, BUT YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, HE HAS STRATEGY!  
  
JR: Well you got me there, great strategy being used by the A-Train, taking care of that Arm here, and Now A-Train Whipping Kazara into the ropes here, OH A SPINNING HEEL KICK THERE FAZING THE A-TRAIN, NOW GOING OFF THE ROPES AGAIN BUT IS TAKEN RIGHT BACK DOWN BY THE 350 POUNDER!  
  
KING: THAT'S LIKE GETTING RAN OVER BY A MAT TRUCK!  
  
JR: And Now A-Train here, going for a suplex, BUT KAZARA FLIPPING OUT AND IS NOW ON A-TRAIN'S SHOULDERS, AND NOW FLIPPING AND A HURRICANRANA TAKING THE A-TRAIN DOWN! AND NOW A BASEBALL SLIDE UNDER THE A-TRAIN AND- WHAT A TORNADO DDT! 1....2.... KICKOUT!  
  
KING: I THOUGHT HE HAD THE A-TRAIN THERE! AND NOW A-TRAIN GETTING BACK INTO THE ASSAULT!  
  
JR: A-TRAIN JUST TOOK KAZARA DOWN! AND NOW- OH KAZARA REVERSED AN A-TRAIN IRISH WHIP INTO THE CORNER, NOW TONY IS GONNA CHARGE, BUT A-TRAIN MOVED-  
  
KING: HERE IT COMES! DERAILER TIME!  
  
JR: A-TRAIN HAS HIM UP.......OH KAZARA WITH A ROLL-UP! 1.......2.......3 IT'S OVER KING! KAZARA HAS DEFEATED THE A-TRAIN!  
  
GARCIA: HERE-  
  
JR: AND NOW WHAT IS THIS?! A-TRAIN ASSAULTING KAZARA HERE! YOU LOST THE DAMN MATCH COME ON! And Now Botan is coming out to try and stop this!  
  
KING: IS HE GONNA GO AFTER HER NOW?!  
  
JR: IT LOOKS LIKE IT! THIS MONSTER- TH- WAIT A MINUTE!   
  
KING: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
JR: WHO THE HELL IS THIS! SOMEONE JUST RAN TO THE RING AND IS ATTACKING THE A-TRAIN, HE JUST HIT A DIAMOND CUTTER ON HIM! HE LOOKS SORTA LIKE SHANE MCMAHON!  
  
KING: WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE! I COULDN'T SEE IT BEFORE BUT- THAT'S- THAT'S YUSUKE YUREMESHI!   
  
KING: IT IS! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! HE'S ASKING FOR A MIC!  
  
YUSUKE: HEY A-TRAIN! YEAH YOU! YOU CAN KEEP ON WALKING TO THE BACK! BUT YOU WANNA PICK ON PEOPLE, MY FRIENDS.......WELL I'M RIGHT HERE, LET'S SEE YOU PICK ON ME YOU SON OF A B-----  
  
KING: WOAH!  
  
JR: WELL A-TRAIN HAS MADE ONE MORE ENEMY TONIGHT! AND THAT IS IN YUSUKE! AS HE HELPS UP BOTAN AND KAZARA! And what a hell of a match against one of the biggest male-shovinist pig pieces of crap I've ever had the opportunity to see, Jedite, that Cassidy will have in the Smack Down Brand, Michael Cole, take it away.  
  
COLE: Thank you, JR. Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, and coming up next, it is the match or the CWE Intercontinental title. Jedite has been saying of how much women are being overrated here in the CWE, and is offended by women holding men's titles, as he put it, and Cassidy took exception. However, ever since that night, Jedite has continued to challenge women to matches that he has won only by cheating when he cannot beat them, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: I wouldn't say that he couldn't beat them, but he chose to cheat against them anyway, and that is what the controversy is with him, but can he get the CWE Intercontinental title, Cole? That is what Cassidy is going to try to keep  
  
him from doing tonight.  
  
Jedite's music starts up, and he comes out to an array of boos.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!! MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, THE CHALLENGER, WEIGHING IN AT 301 POUNDS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: And I said hit before Tazz, and I will say it again. I hope that Cassidy kicks Jedite's ass tonight. Jedite has been running rampant as of late, and is only doing this because he thinks that they are keeping the titles from him. This isn't about anything about men being held down. This is all about him, Tazz, and I hope he gets, what he deserves.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite is using this as a publicity stunt for him, no doubt about it. I can see why he would consider something like that, but you're exactly right, Cole. Jedite is not doing this for anyone but himself, and it has been a good stunt right at the moment. We will see in a minute if it pays off.  
  
BG: I'M GOING UNDER/DROWNING IN YOU/I'M FALLING FOREVER/GOT TO BREAK THROUGH/I'M GOING UNDER  
  
Cassidy comes out to her new theme, "Going Under" by Evanescence.   
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM BOULDER, COLORADO, SHE IS THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, WEIGHING IN AT 254 POUNDS, CASSIDY, STRIFE!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: Cassidy, having some words to say to Jedite before she even gets into the ring, and JEDITE MEETS HER IN THE AISLE WAY HERE, THE MATCH HASN'T EVEN OFFICIALLY STARTED YET, AND CASSIDY, WITH KICKS TO THE MIDSECTION OF -JEDITE-, WHAT A SPIN LEGDROP BY CASSIDY, and into the ring goes Jedite, courtesy of Cassidy, and referee Brian Hebner, gets this match officially underway.  
  
TAZZ: That was the speed that Cassidy has catching Jedite big time with that spin legdrop.  
  
COLE: Cassidy now, on the attack, whips Jedite to the near side, WHAT A SPINNING HEEL KICK THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: She isn't going to let up now, Cole. She's going out of the ring here--no, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: ON THAT APRON, JUMPING OFF THAT TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD--WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: THAT was unique, cover, hook of the leg, but Jedite, got the shoulder up before the count of two there.  
  
TAZZ: Trying to surprise him there. That looked like a flipping springboard legdrop there. She got some air off of that one, Cole.  
  
COLE: And to the far side goes Cassidy here, hooks Jedite, other SIDE, DDT!!  
  
TAZZ: A sort of standing tornado DDT there, and getting him back up here--RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX, SHE IS SO FAST AND SO QUICK!!  
  
COLE: A cover, hook of the LEG, and Jedite got the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: This one is going to be over quickly if Jedite doesn't get with it here.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, getting Jedite back to his feet, forearms to the face of Jedite, and now to the ropes, leap frog by Cassidy, Jedite, blocking this hip toss here, up and over goes Cassidy, trying for a clothesline, but Jedite ducks under her--FACEBUSTER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BY JEDITE!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: He dropped Cassidy like a bad habit there. That's what he's going to HAVE to do here.  
  
COLE: And now Jedite, with the rake to that knee, and now a boot, DRIVING that knee into the canvas.  
  
TAZZ: Smart thinking right now by Jedite. Work on that knee of Cassidy. Twist it, bend it, do whatever you need to do, because the more that you continue to tweak that knee, the less she is going to be able to go airborne, and she is VERY dangerous when she GETS airborne.  
  
COLE: Jedite, with a grip on that ankle--WOW!! DRIVING THAT knee right into the canvas, and now wrapping that knee to the back of his head.  
  
TAZZ: Stretch Muffler here. This is used to wear down that knee, and also work on that back area of the opponent. It's also a submission maneuver here.  
  
COLE: Jedite, using that move to tear that knee apart, but look at THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is turning it into a hurricuranna, but Jedite's trying to block this.  
  
COLE: Cassidy--SIDEWAYS HURRICURANNA, AND SHE NAILED THAT ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: That was some strength that she had to pull that off. That takes great leg strength to pull off something like that. However, now her knee is somewhat taken out and starting to be targeted, it's going to be harder for her to get a win here.  
  
COLE: Jedite, back to his feet, and a shot to the gut of Cassidy--!  
  
TAZZ: T-Bone Suplex there.  
  
COLE: Jedite, nice suplex there, cover, hook of the leg, TWO, and Cassidy gets the shoulder up  
  
TAZZ: NOW Jedite is getting the hang of this here.  
  
COLE: Jedite, continuing on this offensive, but Cassidy, fighting back here, shots to Jedite's ribs, to the near side, and Cassidy, GUT wrench suplex there. Cover, leg is hooked, TWO, and Jedite, almost lost that one.  
  
TAZZ: A pretty good match going on here. Back and forth, Cassidy's knee is a little sore from that attack on it by Jedite.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, down with that good knee to the heart of Jedite, and getting him back up, going to the near side, and JEDITE, TILT-A-WHIRL, BUT CASSIDY REVERSED IT, WITH THOSE TAKE DOWN HEAD SCISSORS THERE!! Cover, Cassidy could GET HIM, but Jedite, got the shoulder up.   
  
TAZZ: That was somewhat of a close one there. Both Cassidy and Jedite, certainly working on all cylinders right now here tonight, and what a match this is, and they just started this.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, to the near side, trying for the takedown, did--GET IT, SPINEBUSTER BY JEDITE, AND now to the ropes goes Jedite, LEAP--AND WHAT AN AX HANDLE THAT WENT RIGHT FOR THE STERNUM OF CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: That will take some breath out of you.  
  
COLE: Jedite, to the cover, Cassidy stacked-up here, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: A close save there by Cassidy. Jedite got all of that massive ax handle, using the air as his leverage, and just driving that double fist into that sternum.  
  
COLE: But already Jedite's frustration, beginning to build, as he has not been able to put away Cassidy as fast as he would've liked to. Sending Cassidy INTO the turnbuckle, and up and over Jedite goes Cassidy, like she was never hit, and hip toss, and now on the top turnbuckle here.  
  
TAZZ: Jedite is going to have to get up, because this is where she gets HIGHLY dangerous--CORKSCREW!!  
  
COLE: NICE CORKSCREW MOONSAULT!! Cover, hook of the LEG, and JEDITE, JUST GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: My GOD, that was close. What a MOONSAULT be Cassidy. Corkscrew, as well. Those are EXTREMELY tough to do, I can tell you that one, Cole.  
  
COLE: And Cassidy is not done, and now, going up top again, and now Jedite, hanging onto Brain Hebner, trying to get back up, and--WAIT A MINUTE!! RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS RHYNO DOING OUT HERE?!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW, BUT RHYNO JUST TRIPPED UP CASSIDY!! And now Cassidy is on the mat, and that knee, may have been tweaked even more.  
  
TAZZ: Jammed it up when hitting the mat. What the hell does Rhyno have to do with any of this, though?  
  
COLE: Could it be that Jedite has pulled yet ANOTHER trick out of his bag here, and hired the services of Rhyno to make sure that he walks out of here the IC Champ tonight?  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is in trouble right now, that's the bottom line right now.  
  
COLE: And Jedite looks to take advantage. The referee was distracted there when Rhyno did that, and now Jedite, with those kicks to that knee of Cassidy, and now whip to the opposite corner, no reversal--AND NOW THE REFEREE IS DOWN ON THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, is he EVER out here.  
  
COLE: And now Cassidy, ready for Jedite to turn around, and--SIDEWINDER THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE, A THREE SIXTY BULLDOG DDT, IT LOOKS LIKE, BUT SHE CALLS THAT THE SIDEWINDER, A HELL OF A MOVE, AND NOW IT'S JEDITE--UH OH!!  
  
COLE: RHYNO IS STALKING CASSIDY, POSSIBLY GETTING READY FOR THE GORE ON CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK OUT CASSIDY--!!  
  
COLE:--BUT CASSIDY, KNEW IT, AND SHOVED JEDITE RIGHT INTO THE PATH OF THE GORE, AND NOW JEDITE, THE VICTIM OF THE GORE THAT WAS MEANT FOR CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: THE PLAN BACKFIRED!! JEDITE IS DOWN AND OUT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW CASSIDY--WHIPLASH ON RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY IS GOING TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! RHYNO DRILLED JEDITE BIG TIME!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW CASSIDY, GOING UP TO THE TOP ROPE, GOING FOR THE MASSACRE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND WE HAVE BODIES LYING HERE!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, GOING UP--!!  
  
TAZZ: AWW MAN, THAT HEIGHT IS--AMAZING, AND SHE NAILED IT!! NOW BRIAN HEBNER HAS TO WAKE UP, AND CASSIDY IS GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HE DOES!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, MAKES HEBNER COME TO, AND NOW THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, TWO---AND CASSIDY HAS BEATEN JEDITE AFTER A HARD FOUGHT MATCH!! SHE RETAINS HER GOLD!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND -STILL-, CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CASSIDY, STRIFE!!  
  
TAZZ: BOTTOM LINE IS THAT CASSIDY GOT THE WIN, BUT THE BIGGER STORY IS THIS SITUATION WITH RHYNO!!  
  
COLE: Did Rhyno get his marching orders from Jedite. Was that the plan?  
  
TAZZ: If it was, then it just backfired in their faces. Cassidy retains her gold here tonight, Cole. But all due respect to Jedite, he fought harder than I've seen in the past few weeks.  
  
COLE: Now hopefully Jedite will shut up about the women holding titles. Cassidy held her own tonight, and someone else who will have to hold their own tonight are the members of what could be one of the match of the year nominees if they get their way. Triple Threat Ladder is next, for that one, which is on the RAW Brand for the US Title, let's send it over to JR and the King, JR, take it away.  
  
JR: Well Thanks Guys! Coming up NEXT is a Match this is Being Considered a Match of the Year Candidate, and IT HASN'T EVEN STARTED!  
  
KING: OH YEAH! I'M WAITING FOR THIS ONE! THE TRIPLE THREAT LADDER MATCH BETWEEN JOHN CENA, INUYASHA, AND ROB VAN DAM! AND THE WAITING IS.....OVER!  
  
JR: LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT HOW THIS MATCH GOT STARTED!  
  
[Start Flashback]  
  
CENA: YO YO YO, INUYASHA, LAST NIGHT I OWNED YOU! I PROVED THAT JOHN CENA IS 1 UP ON YO ASS!  
  
[Flashback to Austin in the GM Lounge]  
  
AUSTIN: You Know....How about a #1 Contender's Match Cena, Between Inuyasha, and Rob.....Van.....Dam.  
  
CENA: HEY HEY HEY! I SAID NO WAY DOG!  
  
AUSTIN: Do- Don't Call me Dog. AND YES THERE WILL BE A REMATCH......Goodbye Cena.  
  
[Flashback to Inuyasha vs. RVD]  
  
JR: VAN DAM GOING UP TOP!  
  
KING: LOOK OUT!!!!!  
  
JR: 5 STAR FROG SPLASH! AND THE COVER! 1.....2.......3! AND RVD IS NOW THE #1 CONTENDER FOR THE US TITLE!  
  
[Flash to John Cena Rapping]  
  
CENA: RVD you Won, I'm giving you props, but you're illegally possessing Nuts, QUICK SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!-  
  
JR: HEY WAIT A MINUTE! INUYASHA FROM BEHIND! AND CENA IS BAILING!  
  
KING: THERE'S STILL BAD BLOOD BETWEEN THEM!  
  
[Flashback to Bishoff and Austin]  
  
BISHOFF: How About John Cena [John Cena is shown], Inuyasha [Inuyasha is Shown], and RVD [Van Dam is Shown] in a TRIPLE THREAT LADDER MATCH!  
  
JR V/O: THIS ONE IS GONNA BE AMAZING! TRIPLE THREAT LADDER MATCH FOR THE US TITLE!  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
BG: ..........So...You Think You're Untouchable? WORD LIFE THIS IS BASIC THUGANOMICS! THIS IS THIS IS BASIC THUGANOMICS WORD LIFE!  
  
GARCIA: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL, INTRODUCING FIRST, JOHN CENA!  
  
Inuyasha's Music Starts Up as he comes out.  
  
GARCIA: AND HIS OPPONENT INTRODUCING FIRST, INUYASHA!  
  
BG: .........ONE OF A KIND! *Boom*  
  
GARCIA: AND FINALLY, ROB, VAN, DAM!  
  
JR: And here we go here, All the men in the ring, and we are set to kick things off here. Still to come, the Elimination Chamber Match to determine the World Heavyweight Champion, as well as two Smack Down Brand Matches, still to come here. RVD and Inuyasha, teaming up, on Cena, as this match, gets underway.  
  
KING: Double teaming him here.  
  
JR: Irish whip to the far side here, and double body drop there on Cena. The first one to climb up and grab that US Title Belt, will be declared the US Champion, but who will be. Cena--OHHH!  
  
KING: MY GOSH, what a double clothesline there.  
  
JR: Cena, with those powerful arms, coming off the ropes, and you have to think that they will be wanting to go for the big moves early, because being in a ladder match with only one guy as your opponent is one thing, but what is it with it being Triple Threat?  
  
KING: How badly do these three want it tonight? That is the question, JR.  
  
JR: Cena, back to his feet, with the man who he has continued to torture for about two months now, whips InuYasha into the corner, and here he COMES, BUT INUYASHA, GOT OUT OF THE WAY, AND JUST DRILLED CENA INTO THE STEEL RING -POST-, AND RVD, DRILLED INUYASHA INTO THE CANVAS, with that VICIOUS clothesline, and now RVD, looking to take advantage.  
  
KING: Talk ABOUT drilling. He almost drilled InuYasha THROUGH the canvas.  
  
JR: Which one of these three men will be the CWE US Champion? That's what this match will decide. We've already had a hell of a night thus far, and we are not done yet. RVD, on the offense, using those right hands to the forehead of InuYasha, remember, no disqualifications or countouts, as InuYasha, gets whipped into the ropes, ducks underneath a clothesline, oh look out here, FLYING THROUGH THE AIR WITH THAT LARIAT, AND NOW FLOORS CENA WITH THE SAME THING!!  
  
KING: What speed he took, and what air he got. Not bad for a half-dog rapper's delight.   
  
JR: And now InuYasha, going outside the ring, possibly to get that ladder.   
  
KING: And it'll start early right now, JR.  
  
JR: All three of these men want the US Title, Yasha, getting that ladder, and bringing it to the ring.  
  
KING: BUT LOOK AT THIS!! RVD GONNA FLY HERE, JR, WAHHH!!  
  
JR: OFF OF THE TOP ROPE, DROP KICK INTO THE LADDER, SHOVING IT RIGHT INTO YASHA'S FACE, AND NOW YASHA, IS DOWN!!  
  
KING: RVD almost beheaded InuYasha there, JR. Caught some air, and may have hurt himself.  
  
JR: RVD, though, got the job done, but here comes CENA, OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, BUT RVD -CAUGHT- HIM, AND drilled his back into the steel ring post, and now RVD, may end this thing real early.  
  
KING: He needs to get that ladder and get in there.   
  
JR: Going to do just that, getting that LADDER, but InuYasha, using that thing as a weapon, just drilled it into his skull, and now to the ribs with that ladder. No disqualifications in this match-up, there must be a winner here tonight. Sold out in Columbus, Ohio, four-hundred thousand on hand in the National City Arena tonight. Yasha, now, back into the ring with that ladder, and setting it up here.  
  
KING: Could it be InuYasha that gets the early win, JR?  
  
JR: He's taking some time in getting it set up, but does so, BUT CENA, WITH A HEAD OF STEAM, BUT RAN RIGHT INTO A SPINEBUSTER BY INUYASHA!!  
  
KING: LOOK OUT!!  
  
JR: RVD, WITH THAT SENTON OFF THE TOP ROPE, AND RIGHT NOW, ALL THREE MEN, ON THE CANVAS!!  
  
KING: Oh my GOSH, JR. I can't believe my eyes ALREADY at this one. They are showing just what they can do here.  
  
JR: InuYasha was the first to get back up after that one and now Yasha, sending RVD RIGHT INTO that steel ladder, and RVD, falls INTO THE LADDER, THE LADDER FALLING RIGHT TO THE RING, FOLLOWED BY RVD'S BACK, INTO THE LADDER!!  
  
KING: Why are you calling him Yasha?  
  
JR: It's shorthand, King.  
  
KING: IY, that would be a better suited acronym for him, JR.  
  
JR: However you want to say his name, he's one hell of an athlete, and so are RVD and John Cena, as InuYasha, Yasha, IY, whoever you may want to name him, took out RVD.  
  
KING: We KNOW who RVD is, and he's that guy who got his back driven--UH OH, JR, CENA TOOK ADVANTAGE!!  
  
JR: THE F-U, MAYBE, ON YASHA, BUT RVD, just saved Yasha's US Title opportunity, at least, for right now.  
  
KING: Yeah, for HIMSELF!!  
  
JR: Remember, the US Title on the line, hanging high about the ring, first one to climb up that ladder and grab it, will be declared the US Champion, as Cena, looking to do just that, setting up that ladder, but Yasha, trying to punch Cena off of that ladder--BUT CENA, WITH THOSE BOOTS TO THE STERNUM, OF YASHA!!  
  
KING: WOW!!  
  
JR: Cena, trying to get to the top and snag that belt, BUT RVD, DROP KICKS THE LADDER, AND--CENA, JUST FLEW INTO THE TOP ROPE, AND GOT HUNG UP ON IT!! PAID THE PRICE FOR THE EFFORT, AND ENDED UP EMPTY HANDED THERE!!  
  
KING: His head just got SLAMMED into that top rope.  
  
JR: InuYasha, staggering a bit to get back up here, to the ropes, off the LADDER, AND ONTO CENA, WITH THAT HUGE LEAPING GUILLOTINE LEGDROP--AND GOT MET WITH THE SPINNING HEEL KICK BY RVD!!  
  
KING: I think Yasha got that knee a bit twisted after that. It's been hurting for some time now, JR.  
  
JR: And he may have re-tweaked it coming off of the legdrop. Cena and RVD, though, are having it out here in the ring, Cena, driving RVD INTO THE STEEL LADDER, AND NOW SETTING THAT ladder up in the turnbuckle here, along with RVD behind it. What the hell is he going to do here?  
  
KING: I don't like the looks of this, JR.  
  
JR: Cena, with a head of steam, BUT INUYASHA, WITH A MISSILE DROP KICK FROM THE TOP ROPE, CAUGHT CENA OUT OF NOWHERE, AND THE RVD, KICKED THAT DAMN LADDER, RIGHT INTO YASHA, AND NOW RVD, HAS THE ADVANTAGE TO GO AFTER THE BELT!!  
  
KING: This is going back and forth between the three right now, JR. Making me nervous, and we just started in this match-up.  
  
JR: RVD, grabbing that ladder, and waiting for Yasha to get back up---VANDAMINATOR, WITH THE LADDER, AND YASHA, HAS BEEN SMOKED HERE!!  
  
KING: RVD may want to watch out for Cena, though. He's starting to stir from that massive missile drop kick. Yasha looks like he's out COLD, and he's cut, it looks like, JR.  
  
JR: That Vandaminator could've opened him up, and now Cena and RVD, continuing to fight here, RVD, knowing about Cena stirring, to the near side goes Cena--POWERSLAM ON THE LADDER, CENA'S BACK JUST SLAPPING, AND NOW RVD, GOING TO TO NEAR SIDE--OH NO!!  
  
KING: Rolling THUNDER, ON THE STEEL LADDER--AHHH!!  
  
JR: AND HE CONNECTED, BUT NOW RVD, NEEDS THAT LADDER TO GET UP THERE AND GRAB THE BELT!!  
  
KING: A bit of a problem here--well, not anymore.  
  
JR: RVD just rolled Cena off of it, and now setting it up, Yasha still down, though trying to get back to his feet here.  
  
KING: He better get up quickly. RVD has it set up and climbing.  
  
JR: RVD, going to win this ladder--oh, but Inuyasha, drop kick on THE LADDER--AND RVD, SPILLED ONTO THE OUTSIDE AFTER THE LADDER WAS KICKED, AND HIS BACK, HIT THE STEEL BARRICADE, but Yasha, is kneeling from that open wound, still bothering him a bit.  
  
KING: You think maybe he lost more blood than he is letting on here.  
  
JR: I don't think for a second that he is going to give up now, but even a wound that small can make for one tough day, ladies and gentlemen, and that is what -YASHA- IS FACING RIGHT NOW, AS CENA, TRYING TO OPEN UP THAT WOUND SOME MORE WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS, AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE HAS THAT CHAIN WRAPPED AROUND HIS HAND THERE!!  
  
KING: That chain necklace he wears around his neck, JR. Great idea. WORD LIFE!!  
  
JR: Oh PLEASE!!  
  
KING: You're not hip to it, JR. You need to get down with the times a little, loosen up.  
  
JR: I don't think my wife and kids will recognize me if I start doing that, but in any event.  
  
KING: Oh please. You probably think Snoop Dogg is a rottweiler in camouflage.  
  
JR: I won't go there. Cena, the victim of that assault with the ladder by RVD, and now to the near side goes Yasha by Cena--AND CENA, JUST DRILLED YASHA INTO THAT LADDER, HEAD FIRST WITH THAT FLAPJACK, AND IF YASHA'S HEAD WASN'T GASHED OPEN THEN, IT WILL BE NOW!!  
  
KING: And Cena's got a chance to get that title--wait a minute.  
  
JR: What is Cena going out there to get here?  
  
KING: This can't be good, JR--OH NO!!  
  
JR: A table from under the ring, and now bringing it into the ring comes Cena. What the hell is he going to try to do with that?  
  
KING: I don't know, but we are going to find out--OR MAYBE NOT!!  
  
JR: RVD, WITH A BULLDOG ONTO THE CANVAS, OUT OF NOWHERE, TO CENA!! And now seeing Yasha down, going to get the ladder once again.  
  
KING: Bodies are lying, and RVD is going to take advantage here.   
  
JR: The US Title is on the line in this Triple Threat ladder match, first one to climb up to get that title belt hanging above the ring is declared the US Champion, but who could it be, as RVD, having some trouble setting up that ladder.  
  
KING: That thing took some beating in the last few minutes, and that could be a problem right now for these three.  
  
JR: InuYasha is getting back up, and now Cena is trying to, as well, as RVD, trying to climb that now wobbly ladder here, to get that title belt, suspended high above the ring, and RVD is getting there, Cena, trying to go after Inuyasha--SPINEBUSTER BY YASHA, AND NOW YASHA, GETTING THAT TABLE SET UP HERE!!  
  
KING: Oh no, this cannot be good.  
  
JR: Yasha, fixing to do something here, and now HE'S climbing that ladder.  
  
KING: That thing is wobbly enough already. Who the hell KNOWS what else could happen to it tonight?  
  
JR: But Yasha, meeting RVD near the top of that ladder, and now Yasha, trying to knock RVD off the ladder, Remember, the first person to grab the belt wins the match, Triple Threat rules here, and InuYasha, setting up RVD--oh no, GOD, DON'T DO THAT!!   
  
Yasha does a sunset flip to RVD OFF THE LADDER, INTO, AND THROUGH THE TABLE!!  
  
JR: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!! RVD JUST GOT DROPPED ABOUT FIVE FEET FROM THE AIR INTO THE TABLE, AND SO DID YASHA THERE!!  
  
KING: BUT LOOK WHERE CENA IS!! He could do this right now.  
  
JR: And Cena, starting to come to. Could he do this? Could he become the next CWE US Champion!  
  
KING: He could, but the ladder's too wobbly, JR. It looks like it could fall at any moment.  
  
JR: Cena, trying to hold on for dear life, and it slowly making his way up the ladder, but the more he does--wait a MINUTE, Yasha's back up here, and to the near side---SPEAR THROUGH THE LADDER RUNGS AND ONTO CENA, BUT KING, I THINK THAT HE HIT HIS SHOULDER NOW WHEN DOING THAT!!  
  
KING: That stupid dog him. HE should've never even TRIED that one, JR. I didn't think he was THAT stupid.  
  
JR: Putting their bodies on the line for this one, as they all want that prize looming above them. The CWE US Championship Title, on the line in this one. Triple Threat Ladder Match here.  
  
KING: And RVD is getting back up from that move, JR!!  
  
JR: RVD, the brave trooper that he is, does not know the meaning of the word quit, may have an opening here, as both Cena and Yasha are down and out.  
  
KING: And RVD is getting that ladder, JR. This could be all that she wrote for this match.  
  
JR: RVD, getting that ladder set up. This is definitely a match that we have expected for this to be, and now it could be ending, RVD setting his sights on that US Title, and almost--oh, wait a second here.   
  
KING: Oh no, JR, don't tell me he's going to try this.  
  
JR: RVD, could get the title, but he wants to make SURE that Yasha and Cena are out.  
  
KING: Five star--off the LADDER?!!  
  
JR: It looks like it to me, and now RVD--OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
KING: RVD DID IT!! HE DID THE FIVE STAR OFF THE LADDER, HITTING BOTH CENA AND YASHA, JR!!  
  
  
  
JR: AND RVD, LOOKING TO GET BACK UP AND DO THIS THING!!  
  
KING: THIS WILL BE A HELL OF A WIN IF HE GETS THAT TITLE, JR!! I -STILL- CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!!!  
  
JR: RVD, climbing back up, and the ladder, wobbly, RVD, reaching for the US Title, getting a hand on it, and now unhooking--BUT YASHA, DROP KICK ON THAT LADDER---RVD, HITTING AGAIN ON THE STEEL BARRICADE, BUT LOOK AT THAT!! RVD,  
  
GOT THE BELT!! RVD, IS THE CWE US CHAMPION!! IT'S OVER!!!  
  
KING: NOT THE WAY YOU WOULD WANT TO END IT, THOUGH!!  
  
GARCIA: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND STILL CWE UNITED STATES CHAMPION, ROB, VAN, DAM!!  
  
JR: My God, what a hell of a win for RVD. All three of them gave it their all, in what a hell of a match, and they put their bodies on the line for that one, but RVD, coming away with the US Title there. It lived up to expectations as a perfect match of the year candidate--what are you looking at, King?  
  
KING: I'm looking at what they are doing for the next match, and this may be a different sort of match of the year candidate.  
  
JR: Oh my God, King, your right. Smack Down Brand is next up, and the match that they are about to put on for you, is one of the most dangerous matches I have ever heard of. Japanese Death Match, and you are right, King, this could be one of the most violent things we've ever witnessed, and if this lives up to what me and King are expecting, you may want to glue yourself to the seat, because you may want to keep yourself sitting for this one, and the lucky two that get to call it, Michael Cole and Tazz, who have that all important, front row seat. How are you feeling over there?  
  
COLE: It could be better right now. You want to talk about a match of the year. This could be ANOTHER candidate for that award, in it's OWN right, and in more that one way.  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole, this is going to be turning into a war zone in just a minute or two. Those pits are getting set up now. I have a very bad feeling about this one, Cole.  
  
COLE: They are getting the ring set up for our next match. It is known as one of the most dangerous matches in wrestling history. The Japanese Death Match. Only two before this one have been executed in the CWE, and tonight, the third, and this is going to be fueled by pure hatred. [the match graphics and avatars for the Misty vs. Kim Possible Japanese Death Match starts up with the chorus to the St. Anger song playing] The South East Asian title is on the line.   
  
TAZZ: AWW YEAH!!  
  
COLE: Misty, the SEA Champion, who has had a record as of late, is going to go one on one, with the red-haired bombshell, Kim Possible, and it was KP, that wanted to pick this type of match. And if this match wasn't dangerous enough, this participants in this match, just plain HATE each other.  
  
[start Misty/KP promo video with dramatic music]  
  
...COLE: THIS IS BAD FOR MOON--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: I THOUGHT THAT SHE WASN'T GOING TO COME OUT HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY BERYL, GOING FOR MISTY, TAKING SOME FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON MISTY!!...Misty, struck Ashely over the head with that damn cheese grater! Misty, with the--HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHO THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS GIRL?!...SHE LOOKS LIKE A FOX WITH THAT RED HAIR OF HER'S AND THE BLACK T-SHIRT ON!! AND SHE IS MEANING BUSINESS...TO THE CORNER, ONTO THE SHOULDERS, HURRICURANNA...SENTON BOMB OFF OF THE TOP ROPE, AND THE HEIGHT THAT SHE GOT FROM THAT WAS DOWNRIGHT SHOCKING!!  
  
...TAZZ: THIS KID LOOKS LIKE SHE SHOULD BE IN HIGH SCHOOL, BUT RIGHT NOW, SHE'S TAKING MISTY TO SCHOOL, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
COLE: THIS GIRL, GETTING MISTY ALL THE WAY UP, AND..DROPS HER RIGHT ON THE DAMN CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOKED LIKE A DROPPING FACEBUSTER   
  
...COLE: MOON IS GETTING MISTY BACK UP, AND HERE COMES THE EXCLAMATION POINT!! RUNNING POWERBOMB, AND SHE DID IT RIGHT ON THE DAMN CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: NOW PIN HER!!  
  
COLE: SAILOR MOON, FOR THE COVER, AND HERE IS THE COUNT, ONE, TWO, THREE!!  
  
...ASHELY: [without a mic] I told you, KP. I told you they would accept you here.  
  
...TAZZ:...COLE, I KNOW WHO SHE IS NOW!! THAT LOOKS LIKE KIM POSSIBLE, THAT SLEUTH GIRL!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!! THE ONE GIRL THAT BEAT THE HELL OUT OF MISTY AND ASSISTED MOON TO THIS WIN IS THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL?!!  
  
{LATER ON}  
  
...MOON: HEY, WHY DON'T WE GO CELEBRATE!! DRINKS ON ME!! AND I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU'RE AGE--!!  
  
Suddenly, none other than the FBI comes out to do their own greeting.  
  
STAMBOLI: HEY HEY HEY!! WHAT DO WE GOT HERE?!  
  
PALUMBO: ITALIANS NEVER HAD IT SO GOOD EVEN IN OUR OWN COUNTRY!! THE NEWEST BABE OF THE CARTOON WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT!! JUST ONE THING, KP!! HOPE DP DOESN'T FIRE YOUR ASS AFTER TONIGHT!!  
  
NUNZIO: [as the FBI are all laughing at the joke] YEAH!! SPIDER-MAN, PART 2!! REMEMBER THAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!   
  
He looks around for a few seconds, then turns arond and SPITS on KP.  
  
COLE: HEY!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
TAZZ: The FBI, a little bitter after that loss earlier tonight, and look at that kid.  
  
COLE: KP, THROWING NUNZIO THROUGH THE DAMN DOOR, INTO THE SBC ARENA LOBBY!! AND THEY ARE STILL GOING AT IT...THE REST OF THE FBI ARE TOO OCCUPIED TO HELP NUNZIO OUT!! NUNZIO, TRYING TO BATTLE BACK...WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING NOW?!  
  
TAZZ: ON THE TOP OF THAT SOUVENIR STAND, KP'S GONNA FLY!!!!  
  
COLE: A SPINNING WHEEL KICK OFF OF THERE, ONTO NUNZIO!! AND NOW SHE'S TAKING NUNZIO BACK TO THE BACK HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS KID IS TAKING IT TO NUNZIO, GOING TO THAT LIMO, OH MY GOD, LOOK OUT!!   
  
She throws Nunzio THROUGH A SIDE WINDOW OF THE LIMO, breaking the glass.  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL?!! KP, USING NUNZIO'S BODY A SPEAR, SENDING HIM THROUGH THAT DAMN LIMOUSINE WINDOW!!! THAT GLASS SHATTERED INTO WHAT LOOKS LIKE A MILLION PIECES INSIDE AND OUT OF THAT DAMN LIMO!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE IN MY DAMN LIFE!!...  
  
COLE: NUNZIO HAS GOT TO BE KNOCKED OUT COLD  
  
{TO SMACKDOWN! THE FOLLOWING THURSDAY}  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S JUMPING ON THAT TOP ROPE, GREAT BALANCE SHE HAS, BUT WHAT FOR?!  
  
COLE: THAT'S NOT THE TURNBUCKLE ON THE FAR SIDE, THAT'S THE ROPE IN BETWEEN, AND--!  
  
She does a reverse shooting star press (SSP) all the way out to the floor, and CONNECTS IT SQUARE ON NUNZIO!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! KP, FLIPPING ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE FLOOR, RIGHT ONTO NUNZIO!!  
  
...Having Nunzio facing forward on her shoulder, KP spins Nunzio around 120 degrees to the other shoulder and then dropping him face first to the canvas with her.  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S WHAT SHE CALLS THE KIMPROVER!! I'VE SEEN HER PULL THAT OFF WHEN I SAW HER TRAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW A COVER, CAN SHE DO THIS, YES!! SHE HAS WON THIS THING!! KIM POSSIBLE, HAS TURNED THE DISBELIEF OF MANY THINKING SHE COULDN'T BREAK THE MOLD INTO DISBELIEF AT THE PERFORMANCE THAT SHE HAS GIVEN TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY, GOD!!  
  
...COLE: And now KP can rest easy. I cannot imagine anyone firing her after that performance tonight, as she--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: That's Misty, and she's got a steel chair, OH LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MISTY JUST NAILED KIM POSSIBLE IN THE HEAD WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, and KP, just got WHACKED!!....AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, INTO THAT UPPER BACK THAT WAS SORE FROM THE MATCH!!  
  
...Misty takes KP's head and puts it between the fold, where the head rest and the seat meet in the fold, and then jerks the chair downward therefore whipping KP's neck with it, driving it hard at the same force.  
  
COLE: THE HELL?!! MISTY, WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, JUST LEVELED KIM POSSIBLE WITH THAT HEINOUS ATTACK!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, Cole. Did you see her neck just whip back right after she did that?...A dangerous thing to do, and Misty did it in the most dangerous way, and she isn't done. She's getting her back to that ring and in it. Where is she---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: That damn cheese grater again from under the ring....NO!! MISTY, JUST GRINDED KP'S HEAD WITH THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: Someone stop this, please.  
  
COLE: Misty, doing whatever she can tonight to send KP to the damn morg, and--WAIT A MINUTE!! ASHELY BERYL, THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, AND SHE HAS SEEN ENOUGH, AND MISTY, HIGHTAILS IT OUT OF THE DAMN RING!!  
  
...ASHELY: [downright screaming while tending to KP] MISTY, YOU LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE SLUTTY BITCH!!!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OHHHH!!!  
  
ASHELY: YOU COME OUT HERE, AND YOU HARM A FRIEND OF MINE, TRYING TO INJURE HER, JUST BECAUSE SHE KICKED YOUR ASS AT VENGEANCE!! HOW ABOUT THIS, TRY DOING THAT TO ME, MISTY!! NEXT WEEK, IN GREENSBORO, NORTH CAROLINA!! YOU, AND ME, ONE ON ONE, AND HELL, I'LL GIVE YOU AN ADDED INCENTIVE!! I'LL PUT THIS SEA TITLE ON THE LINE, JUST SO I CAN GET YOU IN THE RING, BECAUSE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEND, I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS, ALL OVER THE DAMN RING!! [crowd cheers]... HELL, YOU CAN BRING THAT CHEESE GRATER TO USE!! BRING WHATEVER YOU FEEL YOU NEED, BECAUSE I WILL BE READY, AND WILLING TO MURDER YOUR WHINY, SLUTTY ASS!!   
  
MISTY: [now with a mic in hand] South East Asian title match, against a dirty whore--! [crowd boos]...Hardcore Rules, next week? I like that idea. YOU'RE ON!! [crowd cheers enormously]...But you listen good, Ashely. Kim Possible, means nothing to me. I don't want her here. Hell, after last Sunday, I wanted to make sure that she never again graces you IDIOTS in the CWE. And Ashely, when I am done with you next week, and I take away that SEA Title from you, and make sure you remember me as the Hardcore Princess, in the words of Goldberg--SHE'S NEXT!!! [she exits the ringside area]  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: Misty, coming just shy of ending KP's career.  
  
TAZZ: Ashely is irate. She is pissed, Cole, and I don't think that she is going to be all too happy anytime soon.  
  
{to Smack Down three weeks ago}  
  
TAZZ: Misty wants to get back some kind of title here...--oh, what is she getting now?  
  
COLE: She's got that cheese grater, and Ashely doesn't even see it in her hand! Misty, with the CHEESE GRATER, AND THAT DAMN GRATER, WENT RIGHT INTO THE HEAD OF ASHELY, AND ASHELY, IS ON THE CANVAS AND OUT!!...--DEVIL DROP, AND COULD THIS DO IT, MISTY, WITH THAT CHEESE GRATER, WANTING TO END THIS NOW, AND TAKING ASHELY'S HEAD--AND SLICING IT WITH THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER, AND NOW MISTY, WITH THE COVER, CAN SHE WIN THE TITLE, TWO--SHE'S DONE IT!!  
  
....TAZZ: And I hate to say it, but Misty made me a believer tonight--oh hold up here.  
  
...COLE: Misty, getting Ashely--oh no!  
  
TAZZ: That cheese grater again.   
  
COLE: And Ashely is the victim. Misty--WITH THAT CHEESE GRATER, HOLDING ASHELY'S HEAD IN PLACE, GRINDING AWAY AT THAT SKIN AND FLESH ON HER FOREHEAD!!  
  
TAZZ:...SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP THIS BEFORE ASHELY ENDS UP WITH A CONCUSSION OR WORSE!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, NOT LETTING GO FOR ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!! WANTING FOR ASHELY TO--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: KIM POSSIBLE!! SHE IS HERE TONIGHT, AND LOOK AT THE LOOK ON MISTY'S FACE!! SHE IS SHOCKED!!  
  
COLE: ON MISTY'S FACE?! LOOK AT THAT DAMN LOOK ON KP'S FACE!!...THAT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT PULLED MISTY OFF OF ASHELY!! TO SEE THAT WOMAN, STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, FUMING, IRATE, AT WHAT SHE DID TO HER, LAST THURSDAY, AND HERE TONIGHT, TO HER FRIEND, ASHELY!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS SCARY, COLE!! I'VE NEVER SEEN KP THAT ANGRY BEFORE!! Hell, I've never seen ANYONE in my LIFE that damn angry.  
  
COLE:...Misty, rolls out of the damn ring [the crowd boos relentlessly]. Is not scared to attack Kim from behind, but doesn't want any part of her when she is staring, right at her.  
  
...KP: HEY, MISTY, YOU'RE SCARED OF ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OHHH!!  
  
KP: LAST WEEK, YOU THOUGHT, YOU GOT RID OF ME!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET ME OUT OF THE CWE!! WELL, LOOK HERE!! I'M STILL HERE,  
  
...MISTY: YOU'RE RUNNING YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, AND YET, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! YOU GOT A LUCKY BREAK LAST WEEK!! BUT WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO BEAT ME, AND SINCE YOUR FRIEND THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO GET HER TITLE BELT, I WILL LET YOU HAVE A SHOT AT THIS, AND EVEN MORE, I'LL LET YOU HAVE ANY TYPE OF MATCH YOU WANT TO HAVE AGAINST ME!! OH, AND IT'LL BE, AT A GOOD SPOT FOR YOU TO SHOW YOU'RE UGLY FACE!! COLUMBUS, OHIO, SUMMERSLAM!!  
  
...KP: Misty, I'll take you up on that, but you say, ANY type of match? [Misty shouts a 'yes' without the mic in her face]. Well then, let's see? You like hardcore, right? Well then, you might just feel at home, with what I had in mind, when you asked me that question....You see, I've been doing a little research into types of matches during that training, and one match interested me. One of the most brutal, more dangerous types of hardcore matches EVER in the WORLD!!...Any type of match, Misty? Then, at Summerslam, let's make this thing, a--JAPANESE DEATH MATCH!! [Crowd is shocked to extremes at that  
  
announcement].  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE LIKE?!!  
  
COLE: YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!!! SHE DOES NOT WANT THAT DAMN MATCH!!  
  
...MISTY:...ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE ON!! [crowd cheers enormously]  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
...TAZZ: AND THAT IS THE MOST DANGEROUS MATCH I KNOW OF, COLE!!  
  
{TO SMACK DOWN TWO WEEKS AGO}  
  
MISTY:...I am talking to you, Kim Possible. I mean, {shots of the attack Misty did to KP on July 31st shows} didn't you have enough of what I did to you two weeks ago? {back to scenes from last week}...KP, I have said to you once before, you mean, absolutely NOTHING to me. I don't know why you, or your drunken whore friend, Ashely, are even here. [crowd boos]...I AM, the HARDCORE PRINCESS, AND AT SUMMERSLAM, IN THAT JAPANESE DEATH MATCH, YOU ARE GOING TO BE TORN APART LIMB FOR LIMB, AS I WILL WALK OUT OF--!!  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherf**ker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to the new theme (Disturbed "Liberate").  
  
TAZZ: FINALLY!! We're going to get somewhere.  
  
COLE: That's the girl that will FACE Misty in just 10 days. And look at this going on now.  
  
TAZZ: They may now WAIT until Summerslam, Cole. This may happen right here and now.  
  
COLE: The look on the faces of both Misty and KP, certainly tell the story, on how these two girls hate each other.  
  
KP: Hey, Misty, is it just me, or did you forget to say that you gave me that chair shot, from BEHIND MY DAMN BACK that night. It seems, you forget a lot of things, Misty, especially, what happened just four days before you blindsided me, when I kicked you're little, scrawny, slutty ASS, AT VENGEANCE!! [crowd cheers as she gets into the ring]....I don't think you remembered, last Thursday, when you could've gotten me, face to face, and you ran out of ring, like the cowardly, scalded-dogged, no good, whiny BITCH, THAT YOU ARE!! [crowd cheers once again]...I am looking forward, to the Japanese Death Match. You said that you were the Hardcore Princess, right? Well, let's run down, what you'll be contending with. {as they show an empty ring with all of these elements with it} Barbed wire, bombs, death pits, fire, wood canvases, anything goes, pinfalls count anywhere. {back to the scenes from last Thursday night} Misty, I don't think you realize it yet, but at Summerslam, you signed, your DEATH WARRANT!! [crowd cheers once AGAIN]  
  
COLE: She may just have, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: The Death Match, the most unforgiving match in the history of professional wrestling.  
  
MISTY: ...You're just, a no-good, talentless, idiot, who has no unearthly idea, how to wrestle. [KP turns, her side facing Misty] You have NO idea what the hell I'm capable of, Kim....[as KP pulls further away from Misty, and towards the ropes] I mean, let's face it, KP--YOU'RE A FAILURE!!  
  
At THAT PRECISE MOMENT Misty uddered that, KP stops on a dime, and turns back around, angry as hell now, and comes back to face Misty.  
  
...MISTY: OHH, did I hit a nerve, FAILURE?!! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU LITTLE SLUT!! GO BACK TO YOUR HOME...YOU LITTLE FAILURE, NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOUR WHINY, BITCHY FRIEND, ASHELY BERYL, YOU FAILURE -BITCH-!!  
  
And at THAT moment, KP DECKS Misty with a HARD right hand.  
  
...COLE: KP, STOMPING AWAY AT MISTY, AND CAN YOU BLAME HER?!  
  
TAZZ: AND IT'S TAKING A BUNCH OF REFEREES AND OFFICIALS JUST TO BREAK THIS ONE APART!!  
  
...BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE--  
  
COLE: NOW what?  
  
...DP: WAIT JUST A SEC!!...since Misty is so hellbent, on thinking that you can get by on one match, let's give you a reason to let off a little steam....tonight, in that very ring, you are going to see, Kim Possible, go one on one, with the Mattitude Follower, SHANNON MOORE, RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!!  
  
TAZZ: TONIGHT?! RIGHT HERE?!  
  
{LATER THAT NIGHT}  
  
COLE:...Shannon Moore, to that middle rope, trying for a MOONSAULT--BUT KP CAUGHT HIM IN MIDAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: NOT A GOOD PLACE TO BE RIGHT--THERE!!  
  
COLE: KIMPROVER, AND THAT HAS GOT TO BE ALL, BUT REMEMBER, THAT BACK OF HER'S GIVING HER PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW, AND KP, STRUGGLING TO GET TO SHANNON MOORE TO MAKE THE COVER!!...CAN SHE GET TO MOORE IN TIME--YES, AND HERE THE COVER, TWO--BUT SHANNON MOORE, SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!...KP, TRYING FOR A LOU THEIZ PRESS, DIDN'T WORK, CAUGHT IN MID AIR, AND MOORE, SPILLS KP TO THE OUTSIDE, BUT LOOK AT THIS!!...SPINNING BACK UP, ONTO THE TOP ROPE, MOORE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT YET!!...TURNS AROUND--MOONSAULT, BUT NOW MOORE CAUGHT HER, BACK DOWN, AND HE'S WANTING---TWIST OF FATE!!...CRAWLING, TO HER BODY, AND HERE'S THE COVER, ONE, C'MON KP, KICK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: NO WAY!!  
  
COLE:--AND KP, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!!!! [crowd is cheering enormously]  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: SHANNON MOORE CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
TAZZ:...KP, with the biggest GUTS out of anyone I've seen YET in the CWE!!   
  
COLE:...---ANOTHER KIMPROVER, AND THIS TIME, SHE'S CLOSE ENOUGH, HERE'S THE COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG---AND SHE'S GOT IT!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE:...if KP does this to Misty, then we will have, a new SEA champion.  
  
{AFTERWARDS}  
  
...KP is going back to her locker room, where Ashely Beryl would also be at right now.  
  
COLE: ...she resisted medical attention to that back, and--wait a minute!  
  
...The camera gets a shot at it, and it looks as if someone tried to force it open and was successful at it.  
  
COLE: Someone got into that locker--!  
  
KP goes into the room, and looks simple enough, but when she opens it up all the way, she sees Ashely Beryl--DOWN AND OUT, IN A BLOODY MESS, CRIMSON COVERING HER FACE AND JUST ABOUT HER ENTIRE BODY!! {at this point, the scene goes to a red-hue over the scene}  
  
KP: ASHELY!!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
She rushes to the side of Ashely and checks on her, and then we see her in total panic.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
KP: [screaming at the top of her lungs] SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! GODDAMNIT, SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!!!!!!...FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE HELP HER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: My God, is anyone hearing her? Get some help in there, PLEASE!!  
  
COLE: Who could've done this?  
  
...PARAMEDIC 1: Ashely, you alright? Can you hear my voice, Ashely? [no answer. The Medic talks into his radio] We need an ambulance here, STAT!!   
  
...KP: C'mon Ashely. Wake up, PLEASE!!  
  
PARAMEDIC 2 (PM2): [to KP, tapping her shoulder and getting her attention] Hey, ma'am, you Kim Possible?  
  
KP: Yeah.  
  
PM2: I found this note laying near the door, had your name on it.  
  
KP: [grabbing the slip and reading outloud] KIM POSSIBLE, THIS IS GOING TO BE YOU AT SUMMERSLAM. TAKE NOTE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!! SIGNED---MISTY!!! {the red hue changes to orange, and the motion of the video is now slower}   
  
At that moment, she crumbles the paper angrily, tosses it aside, and gets the most sadistic look that she has ever gotten.  
  
KP: That bitch is going to die. TONIGHT!!  
  
{LATER ON}  
  
...Switch to the backstage, where Misty is happily walking, almost strutting, through the backstage area.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.  
  
COLE: Misty is still here in the building.  
  
TAZZ: I have a bad feeling about this, Cole.  
  
COLE: ....KIM POSSIBLE, TO THE BACK OF MISTY WITH A STEEL CHAIR, IRATE, ANGRY!! {the video is now faster motion than normal, with a few motion blurs for suspense}  
  
KP: [screaming to Misty] GET UP YOU LITTLE beep BITCH!!! C'MON!!  
  
...KP tries to ram Misty's head into the wall, but Misty blocks and counters by ramming KP's head into it. Then Misty grabs KP, and sends her flying through a door into the backstage, right near the entranceway into the ringside area. Misty follows, and she approaches KP's body to do more damage, but KP takes a lead pipe and rams it into the rib cage of Misty, and then to the back of Misty. She throws it away, then takes Misty and RAMS HER into a wall in which on the other side would be the fake broken glass part of the Smack Down ringside set. Misty then tries to escape by climbing a ladder, but  
  
KP is trailing right behind her.  
  
....The camera in the back loses them in the darkness of where that ladder leads.   
  
COLE: Where the hell did they go?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole, I---OH MY GOD!!  
  
The camera switches back to ringside, where Misty and KP are at ringside, or rather---ON THE FIST OF THE SMACK DOWN SET NOW, ABOUT TWO STORIES UP!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: THEY'RE CONTINUING TO FIGHT ON THAT FIST ON THE SET OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S ABOUT TWENTY FEET UP THERE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE UP THERE!!  
  
COLE: THESE TWO, WAILING AWAY AT EACH OTHER, OH NO, KP, CHARGING, AND MISTY, BACK BODY DROP, HER BACK COLLIDED WITH THE TOP OF THAT FIST!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, my God, Cole....SHE'S TOO CLOSE ON THAT EDGE HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND MISTY, WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE, AND KP, TEETERING ON THE EDGE--!!  
  
KP tries to keep her balance, but Misty doesn't let up, and then, a firm kick to the gut, the last straw, as KP--FALLS OFF THE FIST, AND STARTS THE FREE FALL TWENTY FEET FROM THE POINT OF LAUNCH!! {and you can now hear a girl (not KP) screaming in the background in the video}  
  
...COLE: NO!! WHAT THE HELL?!! [she collides back first onto the ground, right near the crowd, and she isn't moving from that spot] OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY -CRAP-!!  
  
COLE: KP, JUST FELL TWENTY FEET FROM THAT DAMN FIST, TO THE GROUND BELOW HERE, AND SHE ISN'T MOVING!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY LAID OUT THAT KICK, AND THAT WAS IT!! KIM IS OUT!!...THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST SICKENING THUDS I'VE HEARD IN MY DAMN LIFE!! SHE STILL ISN'T MOVING!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO MISTY, AND LOOK ON THE FACE OF MISTY!! THAT SADISTIC SMILE!! SHE ENJOYED THAT!!  
  
TAZZ:...SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE LOVED EVERY SECOND OF WHAT SHE JUST DID!!   
  
COLE: Misty is a sick, demented coward. BOTTOM LINE!!  
  
TAZZ:...--oh my God....Kim Possible could be done here....This is sickening, disgusting. Misty has been all over the damn map tonight, and she could've won this war with this one, Cole.  
  
COLE: Paramedics, EMTs, trying to get KP to come to here. She is down and out here. Misty is a sick and vile person, Tazz. Nothing more than a damn lowlife bully, and tonight, she showed her true colors here. This could be her proudest moment, all fueled by jealousy.   
  
...TAZZ:...say what you want about KP....but bottom line is that she is turning some heads her direction, and now this with Misty, I have to say, Cole, this Japanese Death Match, has just gotten, VERY personal. {grayscale shot of the EMT carry KP out on the stretcher, and then to Misty laughing, with a few male demented, sadistic laughs in the background}  
  
{TO LAST THURSDAY NIGHT}  
  
BG: NO CHANCE//NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
...VINCE: WELL, WELL, WELL!! It seems that, out of all of the carnage that we saw last week on Smack Down, two men, emerge victorious, HUH?!! [crowd boos relentlessly]...Jessie, I have to say, I feel sorry for you and you're little, and yes, I do mean, LITTLE, Kim Possible friend---well, as a matter of fact, I DON'T feel sorry for you two....as far as your KP friend tonight? Well, let me just say, that I view her, as nothing more, than a stain, on the underwear of LIFE!! [crowd boos] I mean, let's face it, Misty almost did us ALL a favor, by getting rid of you, Kim Possible. She did us ALL a favor by getting rid of your slutty, no good, slimly, BITCHY, DISEASE-RIDDEN, WHORE FOR A FRIEND OF ASHELY BERYL, HA HA HA!! [crowd boos relentlessly]  
  
...COLE: Vince McMahon, doing a lot--!  
  
BG: Bold motherf**ker don't you limit your mind?  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out, VERY angry.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
...VINCE: What the hell, is all of this? You shouldn't be out--!  
  
KP: SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF beep!! [crowd cheers]...I, am the stain, on the underwear of LIFE?! OK, well, you can say what you want....But, I am going to tell you something right now [now with a cold stare and a cold demeanor in her voice], if you screw around, if you so much as lay a FINGER, on Ashely, I swear, to Christ, I will tear you apart, LIMB, FOR, LIMB [crowd cheers]!! And, make no mistake, BOSS, I, am NOT SCARED, of YOU!! [crowd cheers enormously]....Oh hell no, I'm not scared of you...go ahead, make fun of me because I'm not a part of the "Anime" crowd here. Make fun of me because I'm DISNEY. Hell, make fun of me because I'm a GIRL!! But Vince, make no mistake about it, I CAN TAKE IT!! I can take all the insults you want to throw at me, because I've heard it all before....Yeah, they could make fun of me. They could laugh me the hell out of this building. But you know something, THEY DON'T!! And do you want to know why? They don't do that because they know that when it comes down to it, I don't whine about how badly I get hurt. I don't cry about how much I don't get into this ring and compete. Hell, I'm not even scared to say that I AM a woman, that I AM going into Summerslam and claiming the SEA title and beating the living CRAP outta Misty, and I am not scared to say, that you are a piece, OF LOWLIFE SCUM, AND I AM NOT SCARED, TO TELL YOU, THAT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO PROVE ME WRONG, THEN VINCE, I'M RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!! HIT ME, RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE -BASTARD-!! [crowd is shocked as they are cheering]...You going to take a shot or what?...C'mon, Vince, HIT ME!! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOUR ASS, VINCE!! C'MON!! HIT ME, YOU SCANDALOUS SON OF A -BITCH-!! [crowd is cheering at the top of their LUNGS now]  
  
COLE:...--AND VINCE, JUST SLAPPED THE TASTE, RIGHT OUT OF HER MOUTH!!...AND LOOK AT KP!! SHE'S QUIVERING IN THAT ANGER!!  
  
KP: HA, VINCE!! I KNEW IT!! YOU DID, EXACTLY, WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO!! NOW, DO ONE MORE THING!! SAY---GOOD NIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, WITH A SHOT TO THE GUT OF MCMAHON, AND--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: KIMPROVER ON THE BOSS!! THESE FANS ARE RAISING THE ROOF RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: MCMAHON, GETTING SET UP---WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S MISTY WITH A DAMN STEEL CHAIR TO KP!!  
  
TAZZ: TO THAT BACK ONCE AGAIN, AND LOOK WHO MISTY'S WITH!!  
  
COLE: THAT DAMN GOKU ONCE AGAIN!! AND THEY ARE BOTH TAKING THEIR SHOTS AT KP...MISTY WANTS TO MAKE SURE KP DOESN'T -MAKE- IT TO SUMMER--HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: IT'S JESSIE MALOR!! THE SHINING LIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE--SPINEBUSTER ON MISTY, AND  
  
{LATER THAT NIGHT}  
  
COLE: Misty, sending KP, no, REVERSAL INTO THE STEEL STAIRS!!  
  
TAZZ: KP HAS MISTY RIGHT WHERE SHE WANTS HER--OH NO, COLE!!  
  
COLE: ...SHE'S GOT A PIECE OF THEM, AND--DOWN ON THE CHEST OF MISTY, AND MISTY, IS IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!! OH NO, SETTING UP MISTY ON THE OTHER HALF OF THE--KIMPROVER, ON THE STEEL STAIRS!!...--WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S THAT DAMN NARAKU, WITH THE STEEL -CHAIR-!! ONTO THE BACK OF JESSIE, AND AGAIN...NARAKU, SETTING JESSIE UP FOR THE OVERKILL, BUT LOOK OUT!!! KIM POSSIBLE, WITH THE MISSILE DROP KICK, NARAKU IS STAGGERING!! THIS THREE-HUNDRED PLUS POUNDER, ALMOST GOT HIS HEAD KNOCKED OFF BY THAT MISSILE DROP KICK, BY THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, AND NOW--OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: IS SHE SERIOUS?! KIMPROVER ON NARAKU?!!...SHE MAY NOT HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO DO IT!!  
  
COLE: KP, TRYING TO LIFT UP NARAKU FOR IT  
  
TAZZ:...--WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS UP THERE, BUT KP IS STAGGERING...MY GOD, AND---DOWN ON THAT STEEL CHAIR WITH THAT KIMPROVER, TOOK ALL THE STRENGTH THAT SHE HAD LEFT TO DO THAT!!...SHE'S REALLY FAVORING THAT BACK NOW, WINCING IN PAIN!! MAYBE THAT TOOK ALL THE STRENGTH SHE HAD!! SHE WAS A LITTLE STAGGERING WHILE SHE HAD HIM UP THERE, SHE BARELY WAS ABLE TO PULL IT OFF, AND NOW SHE HAS ROLLED TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING...Goku, JESSIE, SLUGGING IT OUT!! GOKU, WITH THE IRISH WHIP, NO, REVERSAL, FAR -SIDE-, LEAP FROG BY JESSIE--BUT KP, KNOCKED GOKU WITH THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT, AND GOKU, IS IN NO MAN'S LAND--OHH!! RIGHT INTO THE SHINING FLIP!!...---DOES IT!! THE BLINDING LIGHT, REFEREE MIKE KIOTA HAS COME TO, AND HERE'S THE COVER, KIOTA, COUNTING DOWN, TWO--AND THREE!! JESSIE HAS DONE IT!! THE SHINING LIGHT, HAS SENT A MESSAGE TO GOKU, GOING INTO SUMMERSLAM!!...WAIT A MINUTE!! MISTY, HITTING KP IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THAT CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT CHEESE GRATER, COMING INTO PLAY THERE, AND MISTY, KNOWING THAT IT'S ALL ON THE LINE AT SUMMERSLAM WITH HER AND KP!!  
  
COLE: MISTY CAME TO JUST AFTER THE PINFALL, SHE IS FIGHTING JUST TO STAY STANDING AFTER THAT MASSIVE KIMPROVER ON THE BOTTOM HALF OF THE STEEL STAIRS!! AND NOW MISTY, SCOOP, AND--SLAM ONTO THE ANNOUNCE POSITION!!...MISTY, WITH THE--OH MY GOD!! MISTY, DRIVES KP THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE POSITION WITH THE DEVIL DROP, BUT MISTY, POSSIBLY CATCHING SOME OF THE AFTERSHOCK, TOOK THE HIT, AND THEY ARE BOTH OUT COLD IN FRONT OF US HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THEY ARE DOWN AND OUT!!  
  
COLE: COULD VINCE MCMAHON, BE BEHIND ALL OF THESE RECENT EVENTS?!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT SUMMERSLAM?!! WILL MISTY AND KP SURVIVE THE DEATH MATCH  
  
[end video promo]  
  
COLE: And as you can see, the ring is being fitted with that barbed wire, and as you can see on both ends of the ring, those barbed wire pits, and Tazz, you have seen those things used before. You've seen these things used before, these matches performed.  
  
TAZZ: I have, and saying that they are not pretty is an UNDERSTATEMENT!! The bombs under the ring, the barbed wire as ropes, and look at the canvas in this one. Not much more give, as the bottom of the canvas is wood. Usually, you have some sort of give from the ring to keep it from collapsing under you, but now it is not as forgiving. It's still supporting the ring from collapsing, just not giving you the give.   
  
COLE: And Misty the Hardcore Princess, as she likes to be called, will have that self-given title tested, and we are set to go.  
  
BG: My hurt inside is fading/This shit's gone way too far/All this time I've been waiting/Oh I cannot greave anymore   
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A SPECIAL JAPANESE DEATH MATCH FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE CHAMPION, FROM CERULEAN CITY, MICHIGAN, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 199 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MISTY!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: Misty has done whatever she could to Kim, to get her angry, irate, and upset. She put Ashely Beryl on the damn shelf for a few weeks, just to get under KP's skin, and if you saw Smack Down a few weeks ago, that was when all hell broke loose, and we had thought that Kim Possible was done for when Misty threw her off that fist of the set of Smack Down, how they got up there, I have no idea, and if that fight between the two, if that war that went on that night, is any indication, of how this match is going to go, then Tazz, this is going to be more than just the most gruesome match ever made in CWE history.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, Misty has been the player of those mind games, getting into the head, into the psyche of KP ever since she said she wanted this type of match.  
  
COLE: And remember, KP said she wanted this damn match. She wants the Japanese Death Match, as that test, and this is for the South East Asian Title.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know about the wisdom to want this match, she's got something up her sleeve, because in all my life, I have never saw her even HINTING at her wanting a match like this. This is a surprise to me that she wants this match as it IS, but to have it against someone who knows, who feels ever single match as her own when she is in hardcore matches. But Cole, at the same time, Misty has never BEEN in this type of match.  
  
COLE: She's never been in the ring with KP, either. This is going to be, a WAR, and all bets are off as to who will win this one.  
  
BG: Bold motherfucker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherfucker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded/So liberate your mind you motherfucker/Will you liberate your mind  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE CHALLENGER, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 214 POUNDS, SHE IS THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL, KIM, POSSIBLE!! [crowd cheers loudly]  
  
COLE: Here comes a girl who is determined, is ready, Tazz. This is a girl, who Misty has tortured, who has tried to play mind games with, ever since she got here, into the CWE.   
  
TAZZ: Misty is jealous of KP, and she knows it. She is jealous at this sudden success and fire that KP has had ever since getting here, and it will come to a head right now. No doubt, both of these girls are ready for this one.   
  
COLE: And KP, getting into that ring, AND MISTY, GETTING THOSE SHOTS IN AS SHE GETS INTO THE RING, AND REFEREE MIKE KIOTA, SINGLING FOR THE BELL, AND WE ARE UNDERWAY IN THIS MATCH-UP!! Misty, going to work on Kim Possible, the girl WANTING this match, to the corner, shots to the abdomen, irish whip to the near, no reversal, Misty, to the turnbuckle, puts on the brakes, going back AFTER KP, AND GOT MET BY THAT STIFF ARM THERE, SENDING MISTY TO THE TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is a good way to get started here. Get your anger out, channel that anger into your moves, and KP is very angry, but as you can see, she is using that anger to make her moves more effective, more powerful, having some more momentum, and remember, those turn--UH OH!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S STARTING ALREADY, WITH THOSE DAMN TUMBLING -MOVES-, INTO A SPINNING HEEL KICK THAT SENT Misty, face FIRST!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THAT'S THE DEATH MATCH PART OF IT!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, FELL FACE FIRST, RIGHT INTO THAT BOMB THAT JUST EXPLODED!!  
  
TAZZ: Those explosions, louder than hell itself, rocking Columbus right now. Misty doesn't want to do that all too often, Cole. Those bombs, just takes apart any momentum you have, and that strength you've got, that energy, gets taken away TOO quickly.  
  
COLE: And KP, seeing that the bomb has done it's damage, getting Misty back up, shot to the midsection here, and going to those barb wires, and LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: KP, taking Misty head and rubbing it across that barb wire, that's got to eat away at that flesh--OHH!!  
  
COLE: That's ONE way to get her to stop that one, with that big mule-kick-like shot, that went straight for the midsection of KP, and now she's going out of the ring, and under it here, on the side that doesn't have that pit of death on it, and she's getting a baseball bat, and LOOK AT WHAT SHE HAS THAT BAT WRAPPED IN!!  
  
TAZZ: That barbed wire, and don't be too surprised. This is just the TIP of the iceberg when it comes to THIS match.  
  
COLE: Misty, taking that baseball bat, AND DOWN WITH IT, RIGHT ONTO THAT BACK OF KP, AND THAT FALL THAT SHE TOOK TWO WEEKS AGO, BEEN HAUNTING HER EVER SINCE THEN, IS ONCE AGAIN, being TARGETED, AGAIN, with that damn baseball bat, and you can hear those damn shots, ringing on that back.  
  
TAZZ: A good job in knowing that she may not be a hundred percent coming into this thing, and Misty, that veteran at the Hardcore Match, knowing where to strike.  
  
COLE: Misty, throwing that bat away, and now working on that back, sending KP into those barb wired ropes, pushing that back right into those rough wires. Misty, to the other side, AND WAIT A MINUTE!! KP, BACK BODY DROP-!!  
  
Misty falls into the pit, and you hear a huge explosion when she lands, and her yelling in pain.  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS ANOTHER ASPECT OF THOSE PITS!! THOSE BOMBS EXPLODED WHEN YOU LAND IN THEM, AND WHAT A COUNTER BY KP!!  
  
COLE: KP has got to be wondering now, how the hell to get her out of there. What velocity that Kim made Misty get in that counter move, possibly out of desperation here, in the early going.  
  
TAZZ: KP made Misty flew, and she's going out there, those barbed wires, not at all pleasant to try to get through. Misty is stuck in those barbed wires. You can't make a cover out there because it's too ragged, too rough to try to get through, too risky.  
  
COLE: Kim, now, trying to get Misty up, and Misty, shots to the midsection, trying to battle back. Misty, now, where is she going with KP here.  
  
TAZZ: Getting out of that pit there, and to safe ground, if there was such a thing in this match.  
  
COLE: Misty, with those shots to the head of KP, AND WHAT A STINGING CHOP TO THE THROAT, AND ANOTHER ONE, AS NOW BOTH MISTY AND KIM, GOING INTO THE AISLE WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: Legal in this match. No one said that this Death Match had to stay in the ring, and Misty, utilizing her surroundings, but as you can see, Misty, being a bit cocky here--AND PAID FOR IT, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, BEING DRIVEN INTO THE STEEL RING POST BY POSSIBLE, AND WHAT SPEED AND POWER THAT SHE HAD GOING INTO THAT RING POST, AND WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, here we go, Cole. She's good at her balance, on that barbed wire, got to be killing her feet here. That wire isn't the thickest thing in the world, either, nor the sturdiest. But KP is making it look EASY, and this may be similar to what she during her first match--oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: KP, WITH THAT INVERTED SHOOTING STAR PRESS, MISTY COULDN'T MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, AS SHE WAS DROVE INTO THAT STEEL RING POST JUST BEFORE THAT INVERTED MOVE, AND now we have a cover, two, AND NO, MISTY, GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: You can see Possible, favoring that back there. Ever since that incident a few weeks ago on Smack Down, she has been favoring that back, and it is bothering her now. I wouldn't be surprised if she has it scraped or something from that assault by that barbed wired bat from earlier on, and that inverted Shooting Star Press, had to kill her back even MORE, as that back, gets arched big time coming off of that.  
  
COLE: Possible, back on the offensive, shots to the face of Misty, rolling her back into the ring, and look at this, far side, GOING FOR THOSE FLIPS AND TUMBLES, AND TRYING TO GO FOR THE NECKBREAKER, BUT MISTY CAUGHT HER, AND POWERSLAM, AND THERE'S ANOTHER BOMB, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: That explosion, rocking the arena here, and those things hurt you in this match if you fall on one with that impact and set them off.  
  
COLE: I think that may have caught Misty somewhat, as well, because she seems to be getting back up a little groggy right now.  
  
TAZZ: You have to be careful of how you fall in this match with the person you're putting that move on, as if those bombs go off, you could be caught in the explosion. Misty, getting back up, being a little out of it thanks to the explosion.  
  
COLE: Misty, shots to the ribs now, trying to keep the red-haired bombshell subdued here. Getting KP, back to her feet, whipped to the ropes, missing with the clothesline, KP, tried for that Lou Theiz press, but Misty caught her, and---oh no!  
  
TAZZ: That could slice her neck in half, Cole. If she tries that, it could do so much damage, if she's lucky.  
  
COLE: FOR THE--BUT KP ESCAPED IT, AND NOW MISTY, BACK INTO THAT PIT FOR THE SECOND TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: Once is bad enough as it is, but two times this early is something else.  
  
COLE: Misty is shocked--oh no!  
  
TAZZ: She's going to try another one of those shooting stars that she likes to do, but it's going to be into that barb wire pit.   
  
COLE: IF SHE PULLS THIS OFF--!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
KP pulls off the inverted SSP, and connects, and more bombs go off as well as a few flames being seen on the outer sides of the "pit".  
  
COLE: ALL THE WAY OUT THERE, ON THE DAMN BARBED WIRES!! KIM POSSIBLE, MET MISTY WITH THAT DAMN INVERTED SHOOTING STAR PRESS, INTO THAT BARB WIRED PIT!!   
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, COLE!! THOSE FLAMES, CAME OUT AS SHE LANDED!! WHAT A HELL OF A BRAVE GIRL SHE'S GOT TO BE TO TRY THAT!!  
  
COLE: SACRIFICING HER OWN DAMN BODY HERE!! And Misty, is in pain here.   
  
TAZZ: You cannot make a cover out on that pit. You have to make a cover elsewhere, because that is just too rigid, too uneven to try to get the cover there.  
  
COLE: I don't think KP is looking for the cover right now. She's looking to do more, as KP, right now, getting Misty, back to where she was before, on the outside.  
  
TAZZ: A little deja vu here, only Misty has now been in even more punishment, and KP, is now in control of this match, where she has to be, continuing to pound away at her, using whatever she can to rack on this punishment right now.  
  
COLE: KP, sending MISTY'S BACK into the steel barricade there, and now KP, what is she going to do with Misty here--DDT, RIGHT ON THE CONCRETE!!  
  
TAZZ: You can see Misty's head, bouncing off of that concrete, and she may be out here.  
  
COLE: I thought I saw her move myself, Tazz, if only a little, after that killer DDT right there, and now KP, back in the ring, Remember, no countouts of disqualifications in this match. KP, to the near side, and with those flips again, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING NOW?!!  
  
She flips from the near side to the far one, does one more flip, landing on the top barb wire rope on her feet from the last flip, and then doing a HUGE MOONSAULT immediately after she lands on the top "rope", flying far from her launching point.  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!! [she connects it square on Misty]  
  
COLE: KP, PUTTING HER CAREER AND HER BODY ON THE LINE IN THIS ONE, JUST CAUGHT MISTY SQUARE WITH ANOTHER HUGE MOVE FROM THAT TOP WIRE!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE THAT SHE JUST DID, COLE!! A BUNCH OF TUMBLING, FLIPPING ONTO THAT TOP WIRE, AND THEN ALMOST IMMEDIATELY JUMPED OFF INTO A MOONSAULT!! My GOD, what a hell of a move, and Misty is in complete SHOCK!!  
  
COLE: And so far, save a few moments where it seemed that Misty would get the upper hand, Kim Possible has been, in total control, of this match.  
  
TAZZ: And this is a smart way of utilizing those hazards to her advantage, along with her athletic ability, using those tumbling flips into those moves, which have been something ELSE so far. Misty needs to do something. The best thing for her to do is to take out a knee or a calf of Possible, that will take out her ability to tumble. We've seen that going after her back doesn't affect her all that well.  
  
COLE: KP, though, may be starting to get Misty, right where she wants her, going even further to the entranceway, right hands and kicks to the midsection of Misty, and though the hazards are here at ringside, that's not any better of a place to be at in this type of match.  
  
TAZZ: No one ever said that a Death Match had to say in the ring--!  
  
At this point, KP grabs Misty near a technicians table, and sets her up for a slam that's going to send her just about through the table.  
  
TAZZ: Oh no.  
  
COLE: She ain't going to do this.   
  
TAZZ: That's going to be alot of electricity that she's thinking of sending Misty though.  
  
COLE: What the hell could happen if she does this? KP, SENDING MISTY [she slams her into the table, and though not going through the table, Misty gets slammed HARD into the equipment] INTO THE DAMN TECH TABLE, AND THOSE SPARKS, FLYING!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! THANK GOD THAT MISTY DIDN'T GO THROUGH IT OR BREAK ANY OF THAT EQUIPMENT IN HALF!!  
  
COLE: And you've got to believe that Misty, is wondering, what the hell she got herself into in this match.  
  
TAZZ: Usually in these matches, Misty is on the delivering end of the punishment, but so far, KP has been showing Misty that she can do this as well. Misty is in some trouble here.  
  
COLE: And Misty may be looking at her SEA Title, slipping away more and more, as this match moves along--but wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: Misty is trying to battle back with everything she has right now, those right hands, right where they need to be.  
  
COLE: How the hell is Misty even standing on her own two feet is beyond-ME!! WHAT A CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!!  
  
COLE: KP DID A 360 IN THE AIR, AND WENT BACK FIRST, INTO THE CONCRETE!!   
  
TAZZ: We've seen that the back area is strong on KP, but that HAD to take something out of her here. Misty delivered one hell of a clothesline, but that punishment that she got from earlier, taking that toll on her now. She needs to get her back to the ring, because that is where those hazards are, that's where you can get your opponent worn down the most in a Japanese Death Match.  
  
COLE: Misty, trying to use every single ounce of strength left in her body, trying to battle back, trying to get some strength back into that body of her's, straight chops to the throat of KP, going to the side of the arena, near the crowd, and this is not a good spot to be right here, KP, hung up on the barricade, and now Misty, with a full head of STEAM, BUT KP COUNTERED IT INTO A BACK BODY DROP, AND MISTY'S BACK, JUST GOT SENT TO THE CONCRETE, AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: You can tell that, even though KP has been in control of most of this match, that back area, as strong as it is, can only take so much punishment, and that back body drop, may have aggravated an already sore back area. She braves through all of that, as she goes after Misty, straight forearm shots, working that head area of Misty, but every time she uses that, you can see that pain that it is doing to her back.  
  
COLE: And remember that in the past, that back area has been the target of many attacks in recent weeks. During her first match, and then a few weeks ago, and last Thursday night on Smack Down, as KP, continuing--BUT MISTY, WITH THAT FIRE EXTINGUISHER, SHOOTING IT INTO THE EYES OF KP, AND KP'S VISION, HAS GOT TO BE TOTALLY BLINDED BY MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: VERY SMART MOVE by Misty, AND SO WAS THAT!!  
  
COLE: Shoulder block to the back of the right leg of KP, and now taking that fire extinguisher, and pounding it into that very same right knee now, of KP.   
  
TAZZ: Misty is finally starting to do what she should have done at the start of this match. She has learned the hard way that it's those legs that are key to most of KP's moves. And Misty, wrenching that knee area, the calf and the lower part of the leg, especially. But again, she needs to get this back into the ring, where these hazards are. So far, she hasn't been able to utilize them to her advantage, but she can right now.  
  
COLE: Misty, though, staying put, in the crowd, knee breaker there, again to the right knee, of KP, and now where is she going with her?  
  
TAZZ: Misty, right now, dragging KP up to the upper part of that area in the crowd. I don't know what she's planning on doing here, that's about a five foot climb, half a story up there. If you fall, it's going to knock the living hell out of you.  
  
COLE: Misty, taking KP's right knee, and wrenching it, on that guard rail now.  
  
TAZZ: Using that surrounding to her advantage. That is a mark of a veteran hardcore wrestler, and that is what Misty is. She calls herself the Hardcore Princess, and that can be debated, but she is a veteran at those types of matches.  
  
COLE: What is she doing here, now? Misty, getting KP's knee on the edge of that drop there, and she's getting on the wrong side of it.  
  
TAZZ: That's about a half-a-story drop that would happen if she were to spill off of there.  
  
COLE: What the hell is she going to do here?  
  
Here, Misty takes KP's knee, then DROPS DOWN FROM THE UPPER DECK TO THE GROUND LEVEL, thereby raping KP's knee HARD on the edge of that deck as well as hyper extending it.  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: MISTY JUST DROPPED FIVE FEET FROM THE TOP OF THAT DECK, TO THE FLOOR, AND KP'S KNEE, WAS THE TARGET THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL DID SHE CALL THAT?!!  
  
COLE: I don't know, BUT LOOK OUT [KP slips below the railing, and drops down to the ground, face first]!!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: KP HAS JUST FALLEN FIVE FEET, AND LANDED FACE FIRST, ONTO THE CONCRETE BELOW!!  
  
TAZZ: KP was riving in pain, and in doing so, didn't realize how close she was to that edge of the deck, and down she went, and--OH, LOOK AT THIS KID!!   
  
COLE: KP, battling to get back up, and Misty, not wasting any time going back to work on that right knee, referee Mike Kiota, making sure that Possible is able to continue on, and she is, but that may have turned the tide in this damn match, as Misty, sending KP back through the CROWDS, AND OVER THE BANISTER, BACK ONTO THE BARBED WIRE PIT, AND YOU CAN SEE A LITTLE FLAME JUST COMING STRAIGHT OUT OF THE SIDES OF THAT PIT!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty needs to start using that death pit, those barbed wire ropes, those bombs, everything that she can get her hands on, and it looks like KP might have hit her head hard during that fall from that deck, may have busted something open, because you can see, a little bit of crimson, starting to flow down from what looks likes the temple or near the bridge of the nose.  
  
COLE: And Misty, not leaving that pit right now, with KP, AND WHAT A HELL OF A POWERSLAM THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And you can see that Misty is now working in the back, not a good place to work on, but right now, KP is in a world of trouble, not just because of that now sore knee that Misty caused earlier, but now that blood loss can get to you in a hurry, and if she is not careful, that could cost her this match. Misty needs to work on the knee and that cut, though.  
  
COLE: And remember that back area is not one-hundred percent, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: EXACTLY, COLE!! Very good point, there. Her back hasn't been the same since that fall from the fist a few weeks ago, and Misty knows that.  
  
COLE: Misty, once again, not leaving that pit, and LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT GRINDING OF THE TEMPLE OF KP, WHERE THAT CUT LOOKS TO BE AT, GASHING IT OPEN EVEN MORE, AND YOU CAN SEE, COMING DOWN HER FACE EVEN MORE!! Smart move by Misty, and now she's getting KP back into the ring.  
  
COLE: And look at that blood streaming down her face NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no DOUBT that has to be opened up big time, man. I've been in this type of situation where I had that kind of a gash before, and those are killer when you're trying to win a match, and KP is feeling it first hand--oh no!  
  
COLE: Misty's got that damn cheese grater. We've seen her use this before, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: I'm starting to get a little concerned now. When she brings that out, she's looking for one thing only, and that is to use it to open the biggest gash that you could ever get, and I've seen wrestlers in these types of matches use them before, and that's the worst thing that could happen right now.  
  
COLE: Misty, taunting, screaming at Kim Possible. She would like nothing more than to end her career tonight. And she's getting KP set up, and no one is going to be able to stop her this time as far as the officials are--WAIT A MINUTE, KP'S FIGHTING BACK, AND SHE HAS MISTY--DOUBLE ARM DDT, AND A BOMB JUST WENT OFF IN MISTY'S FACE!!  
  
TAZZ: KP, OUT OF DESPERATION, GOT THAT IN WHILE IN PAIN--UH OH!!  
  
COLE: Now SHE has that damn cheese grater, and I don't think she has any BETTER plans for that, and she's GETTING MISTY'S HEAD IN PLACE!!  
  
TAZZ: WILL EVEN UP THE SCORE HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, WITH THAT GRATER, AND ONTO THE HEAD OF MISTY!! BREAK THE HEAD OPEN!! BREAK THE DAMN HEAD OPEN, KP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: KP, GRINDING THAT HEAD OF MISTY, AND LOOK AT THAT TEMPLE OF MISTY, GETTING RIPPED OPEN, AND KP'S NOT LETTING GO NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: All that hatred, all that anger, can only be controlled for so long! KP's anger is starting to show, and it's becoming harder and harder for her to channel that as this match goes on, as KP finally letting go, maybe thinking she has enough for a pinfall here, but you can see the temper and anger, coming out full bore now.  
  
COLE: And Misty's head, as that grater grinded on Misty's skull, is busted wide open, and here's the cover hook of the LEG, AND MISTY, got a shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: That was a close call right there. You can see that this match is starting to wear down both Misty and Possible, but it's more of KP right now than Misty because of that back and the knee that Misty wore down earlier.  
  
COLE: KP, back up, favoring that lower back, stomping away at a downed Misty. Back up is Misty, to the near side, and Misty, ducks under a clothesline, FLIPPING NECKBREAKER THERE!! Cover, hook of the leg, two, and another kickout by the Red-Haired Bombshell here.  
  
TAZZ: Using that flipping neck breaker in a way that it is taken onto the back area, a VERY smart move by Misty there, a very smart way of thinking there.  
  
COLE: Misty, seeing the momentum shift to her favor here, as KP is in a world of hurt from that back here. Misty, getting Possible back up here, and setting up for a suplex of some kind.  
  
  
  
TAZZ: Looks like a flapjack suplex coming up.  
  
COLE: Misty, sends KP into the wires, BUT KP'S FEET, CAUGHT THE WIRES, AND SHE'S BLOCKING IT THAT WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A BLOCK THERE, AND A GOOD SENSE OF PRESENCE OF WHERE SHE IS!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, TRYING TO GET HER UP AND OVER, BUT KP, SENDS MISTY, RIGHT INTO THE WIRES, AND NOW ON THE APRON, SETTING HER UP FOR A SUPLEX, BUT WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO GO WITH THIS?!!  
  
TAZZ: Only one place to go, and that is to the outside.  
  
COLE: And KP, with the SUPLEX, AND MISTY'S BACK, CAUGHT PURE CONCRETE, AND SO DID POSSIBLE!! BOTH OF THESE TWO GIRLS ARE OUT ON THEIR BACKS!!  
  
TAZZ: A vertical suplex all the way to the outside. That's not tried too often the way she did it, but my GOD.  
  
COLE: But remember the back area of Possible. Remember all of the damage that it has been taking, and as strong as that back area is, you have to wonder, how much can it hold out, as that impact was right on the back area as a result of that suplex.  
  
TAZZ: And neither one of these girls are moving at the moment.   
  
COLE: But wait a minute, KP's hand started to lift up, and Misty is starting to come to as well, although very slowly, as these two girls, continue to punish one another, as we thought they would. A lot of animosity these two have for each other coming into this match. KP, showing the first signs of life, getting back to her feet, but struggling right now to stay on them. Misty is trying to get some strength back into her body. Misty, WITH A HEAD OF STEAM, BUT KP, DROP TOE HOLD INTO THAT PIT--AND THE FLAME FROM THE PIT SIDE, MAY HAVE CAUGHT MISTY'S FACE, BECAUSE MISTY IS SCREAMING RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, IS DRILLING IN -PAIN- NOW!! REMEMBER, THIS MATCH CAN ONLY BE STOPPED WHEN WE HAVE A WINNER, AND MISTY, STILL SCREAMING!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY HAVE SUFFERED A BURN OR SOMETHING FROM THAT FIRE THERE!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, GOING OVER TO---WAIT A MINUTE, MISTY, WITH THAT KICK TO THE MIDSECTION, MISTY SET UP KP IN THAT TRICK TO GET HER OVER THERE, AND NOW, ON THE CONCRETE--POWERBOMB ON THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: I can't BELIEVE that. Misty tricked KP into thinking that her face was burned, to lure KP into taking the bait and scoring a huge powerbomb.  
  
COLE: But Misty is still holding that face just a little bit, maybe not because of the fire that came out of it, but rather from what KP did to Misty with that cheese grater. Misty, going to the cover, Mike Kiota, with the count, BUT KP, KICKS OUT AT TWO AND A HALF!!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN, COLE!! How damn close was THAT one? Possible is giving Misty a run for her money, Cole. Misty is trying everything she can right now. And here she goes, under the ring for something else here---UH OH!!  
  
COLE: A damn LADDER!!  
  
TAZZ: Not just ANY ladder, Cole. The same ladder they used earlier on in that Triple Threat Ladder earlier on.  
  
COLE: You're right, Tazz. That thing is already wobbly from THAT damn match, and now Misty is going to use it, in what way we don't know, and Misty, going to use that thing as a weapon on Possible, DRIVING THAT THING INTO THE BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: -VERY- SMART right now. That back is weakened to the point, you go for that back, and with a weapon of that magnitude, remember, that ladder weighs almost 200 pounds in itself, and that's being drilled into her BACK!!  
  
COLE: Misty, though, having some trouble carrying it, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: The thing weights a lot, and her body, being smaller than most of the CWE stars, has got to be feeling that effects too, and remember, the thing was used earlier on and it too a lot of punishment already.  
  
COLE: Misty, now, taking that ladder into the ring, as if there wasn't enough in there as it was already, and now going back to the body of KP, stomping away, but Possible, with those shots to the ribs of Misty, and KP, trying to get back to her feet--AND KP, SENDS MISTY'S FOREHEAD, INTO THE steel barricade, and here's the COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, and Misty, got that shoulder up.   
  
TAZZ: You can see that blood right now, just oozing out of the gashes of both Misty and Possible, Misty is used to it being on her face, and KP doesn't give a rat's ASS -WHAT- condition she's in, as long as she is breathing, she will continue to fight, no doubt about that.  
  
COLE: This match-up, a Japanese Death Match, the CWE South East Asian title, hangs in the balance. KP, struggling to get back up, and back into the ring here.  
  
TAZZ: You can see the toll this match has been taking on both these two so far. KP, taking Misty, right back into the ring, that ladder inside the ring, folded up on the mat, what could she be trying here.  
  
COLE: KP, lifting Misty to her shoulder--!  
  
TAZZ: Maybe trying to end this thing? A tombstone, or maybe even the Kimprover? That's how she sets it up.  
  
COLE: If she does it, Misty's back would fall right on that ladder, and that could spell--TROUBLE, BUT MISTY ESCAPES IT, LANDS BACK ONTO HER FEET, AND WHAT a shot to the midsection there, and--uh oh!  
  
TAZZ: Misty wants to try to use that ladder. Setting up for that powerbomb, and KP's back is already out of it as it is, imagine what being powerbombed with your back going into a steel ladder will do to that already injured back.  
  
COLE: MISTY, SETTING HER UP, KP, TRYING TO ESCAPE IT--BUT MISTY COUNTERED WITH A FALLING POWERBOMB INTO THE LADDER, KP'S SCREAMING IN PAIN, AND IT LOOKS LIKE, MISTY'S ALREADY GASHED OPEN HEAD, CAUGHT THE RIM OF THAT LADDER ON THE WAY DOWN, AND SHE GOT HURT ON THAT EXCHANGE!!  
  
TAZZ: It was a smart move, but not very smart in how to pull it off. Misty was way too close to that ladder, and that only prolonged this match even more here.  
  
COLE: This match, hitting the twenty minute mark, and these two individuals, buying for the SEA championship here.  
  
TAZZ: And you can see now that this match has slowed down considerably, and that is because of this type of match being able to take a lot out of you. No one has EVER been the same after a Japanese Death Match, and right now, both Misty and Kim Possible are feeling that energy being zapped out of them right now. Plus, that injured back right now, of Possible, has GOT to be taking a huge toll on her right now.  
  
COLE: Misty, trying to get to KP, still trying to get that SEA title to stay intact with her. Getting back to her feet, and trying to stay up, remember that blood loss from the head, and KP, still struggling get back to HER feet. Misty and KP, juast sluggling away at each other, in the center of the ring, and now KP, with shots to the midsection once again--T-BONE SUPLEX, and now KP, trying to get Misty back up.  
  
TAZZ: Nice T-Bone Suplex, out of nowhere, but that wasn't any nice impact there. Not enough to set a bomb off if it were to be set up at that area. And KP's back caught the reactor of that move that you take when delivering that move to your opponent. Right now, Possible, trying to get Misty set up on her shoulders--UH OH, COLE!! LOOKING TO END THIS THING NOW!!  
  
COLE: GOING FOR THE KIMPROVER, AND IF SHE HITS THIS, IT'S ALL OVER, AND SHE'S GOING TO TRY TO GET MISTY'S BACK TO HIT THE LADDER---AND IT'S DELIVERED, BUT TAZZ, THE MINUTE THAT KP LANDED, SHE IMMEDIATELY SCREAMED BLOODY MURDER THERE, AND HER ENTIRE BODY JUST FLOPPED BACK ABOUT TWO FEET AWAY FROM MISTY, LIKE A DAMN FISH OUT OF WATER, TAZZ!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS VERY BAD, COLE!!  
  
COLE: Remember, KP's back has been the target of all of these attacks in recent weeks. The chair shots from Misty, the fall from the fist of the Smack Down set, the attack on it from Smack Down last Thursday, and Tazz, I believe, that the impact, that aftershock, from The Kimprover, to Misty, was the last straw, and her back may have just cracked, given out, as she is still screaming!  
  
TAZZ: You can hear that agony, that pain, in those screams, and Mike Kiota, trying to get some type of idea as to what has happened here.  
  
COLE: And Misty is also out of it. Remember, Kim Possible, used the Kimprover on Misty, and when KP delivered it, her back took that aftershock, and as a result, she is favoring her back, and she is struggling to even move.  
  
TAZZ: This is bad, Cole, and this kid, still trying to get moving once again. I don't care what anyone says about where she comes from, who she is, or anything else. I am amazed, just about shocked at this kid's personal perverience and intestinal fortitude. This is the most I have ever seen in my damn LIFE!! But right now, she's in some major trouble.  
  
COLE: I think KP told Mike Kiota that she doesn't want any help. That she can do this herself, and look at this. This girl, CRAWLING, ALL THAT SHE CAN, TO GET TO MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT THIS KID, COLE!! THIS KID IS GOING TO BE REMEMBERED FOR HER BRAVERY, REGARDLESS OF IF SHE WINS THIS MATCH TONIGHT, REGARDLESS OF WHO SHE IS!!  
  
COLE: AND LOOK AT THIS, TAZZ!! SHE'S ALMOST THERE!! SHE JUST NEEDS TO HAVE A FEW MORE INCHES OF ROOM TO GET OVER THERE, AND THE REFEREE CAN MAKE THE COUNT!! AND--THE ARM IS OVER, AND REFEREE KIOTA, WITH THE COUNT, TWO--NO!! MISTY, GOT THE SHOULDER UP, BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE, BUT TAZZ, THOUGH ALL OF THAT AGONY THAT THE BACK OF KP HAS GOT TO BE FEELING RIGHT NOW, SHE WAS STILL ABLE, TO EVEN GET OVER THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: IT WAS ONLY THE MEANS THAT MISTY HAD ENOUGH TIME TO RECOVER JUST ENOUGH TO GET OUT OF THREE THAT TIME, AND SHE AS LUCKY THAT SHE WAS STILL ABLE TO GET OUT OF THAT THREE COUNT!! OH MY GOD, COLE, IF THAT DOESN'T TELL YOU ABOUT KP'S INTESTINAL FORTITUDE, -NOTHING- WILL!!  
  
COLE: KP, is trying to get back UP here, even. And she's back on her feet, and Misty, trying to do the same here. Misty, grabbing that ladder, you have to think, that Misty's strength, KP's strength, they are both just about depleted to NOTHING, and they are still going at each other in this match.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Misty is grabbing and setting up that ladder now, and Cole, we've been talking about KP's guts in this match, but what about MISTY'S in this match? I think they've BOTH shown just how much they want to be in this spot tonight, and proven that they belong in it. Where is Misty going?  
  
COLE: Misty, going up that ladder, and now KP, trying desperately, to grab that ladder and does so, BUT NOW SHE'S CLIMBING TO MEET MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT LADDER, VERY WOBBLY FROM BEFORE, COLE, YOU CAN SEE THAT THE THING IS ALREADY GOING EVERY WHICH WAY IN THERE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW MISTY AND KP, BOTH ON TOP OF THAT LADDER, SWINGING AWAY AT EACH OTHER!! MISTY, GOING FOR THOSE KICKS TO THE LEGS OF POSSIBLE, TRYING TO MAKE HER LOSE HER FOOTING, BUT IT ISN'T HAPPENING, POSSIBLE, DODGING---OH MY GOD!! [the ladder, from the force of the dodged punch, gives out, and the ladder starts tipping to it's side, thereby dumping both Misty and KP out to the outside, on that pit, but not before first hitting on the steel barricade].  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: THE LADDER TIPPED OVER, AND BOTH MISTY AND POSSIBLE, MET THE PIT OF DEATH!! THAT DAMN BARBED-WIRED PIT WAS THE END RESULT, OF A TIPPED LADDER, AND THE LADDER YOU WOULD THINK, HAS HAD IT!!  
  
  
  
TAZZ: AND THE TWO GIRLS WHO SPILLED MAY HAVE HAD IT, AS WELL!! OH MY GOD, COLE, THIS HAS GOT TO BE, ONE OF THE BEST DAMN JAPANESE DEATH MATCHES I'VE EVER WITNESSED!!   
  
COLE: MISTY AND KP BOTH HAVE GIVEN THEIR ALL, BUT YOU HAVE TO WONDER HOW MUCH THEY HAVE LEFT, AND HOW MUCH BLOOD, HAS BEEN LOST!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE's going to have to get up here. Someone is going to have to make a move or something, just so we can have some type of sign that someone's still ALIVE after that fall. None of them has moved yet, Cole.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, I think I saw someone move there, I think it was Misty, but I'm not sure, as both of those two right now, are in a bloody MESS. KP, is trying to get back into the ring, or do something here, as she does so, barely--wait a minute, what does she have in her hands there.  
  
TAZZ: Looks like some wire cutters or something there, and Cole, there's only one type of wire to cut out here, and that is those barbed wires out here.  
  
COLE: KP, rolling her way on her sides--!  
  
TAZZ: SMART MOVE there by KP right now. It's a lot faster to do that with that back as out of it as it is than to crawl.  
  
COLE: She's going to the other side of where she was, and now, with those cutters, cutting what she can out of that other barbed wire pit there.  
  
TAZZ: She's cut one area of that off, Cole. But Misty is coming around.  
  
COLE: Tazz, I don't think there's a spot left on their faces that ISN'T covered in that blood right now.  
  
TAZZ: You can even see some of the hair on BOTH Misty and KP with blood spilled into that hair, but again, KP, with that piece of barbed wire, and that is a pretty long piece she has right there.  
  
COLE: But Misty, battling back, back into the ring, those punches to the stomach of KP, and now Misty, trying for a DDT, but KP, blocking it---VERTICAL SUPLEX, AND ANOTHER BOMB WENT OFF INTO THE BACK OF MISTY, HER BACK, TAKING ANOTHER BIG AFTERSHOCK HIT, and now, going to use that--oh my GOD!  
  
TAZZ: KP, is using that barbed wire to wrap around HERSELF, Cole. That's not going to be a pretty sight to see. She's already been bloodied up by that wire.  
  
COLE: KP, going to the top turnbuckle there, how the hell is she still able to do that, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: This is true-to-form showing of intesticular fortitude. As I said before, Cole, she obviously does not give a rat's ASS what condition she is in, as long as she is still BREATHING--oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: KP, DOING A MOONSAULT WITH THAT BARBED WIRE WRAPPED AROUND HER, AND CONNECTED, BUT ONCE AGAIN, TAZZ, PUTTING HER BODY ON THE DAMN LINE, AS THE BACK CERTAINLY MAKE IT AS HARD AS HELL FOR HER TO PULL THAT OFF!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT SHE DID IT, THAT WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING, AND THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE TO PULL OFF, BUT THAT WAS A GOOD POINT!! SHE DID IT, BAD BACK AND ALL, AND YOU HAVE TO GIVE THIS KID ALL DUE RESPECT FOR DOING THAT!!  
  
COLE: AND MISTY HAS TO BE OUT OF IT!! KP, TRYING TO GET OVER THERE TO MAKE THE COVER!! AND--THE ARM OVER MISTY, ONE, TWO--AND MISTY, JUST POPS THE LEFT SHOULDER UP AT THE COUNT OF TWO AND THREE-QUARTERS!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, COLE, THE LONGEST COUNT KIOTA HAD TO MAKE YET IN THIS MATCH!! HOW MUCH MORE CAN WE TAKE HERE?!  
  
COLE: KP, battling just to stand right now, let alone do these moves, and now KP, is going to set up that ladder--oh, not AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: Now it's POSSIBLE'S turn to try to do something up there.  
  
COLE: The same way it was set up before, and like before, Misty, going up to meet her, the roles are reversed this time, but will the end result be anything different. KP still has that wire wrapped around her body, and now SHE'S a hazard, in a way, and once again, both KP and Misty, slugging it out on the top of that ladder, but KP, lands a hard kick to the sternum of Misty, and now--[she sets Misty up for a superplex--FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER] oh my God!   
  
TAZZ: NO WAY!! NO -DAMN- WAY, COLE!!  
  
COLE: She ain't going to do this! She ain't even THINKING about doing this!  
  
TAZZ: I don't believe THIS, Cole. She's going to do a superplex from the top of that ladder down to the canvas here! If she hits this, this crowd is going to go through the damn ROOF!!  
  
COLE: The VERY top of that ladder, as well! Kim Possible, with Misty, and--OH MY -GOD-!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!  
  
KP executes the superplex, and it connects, all right. So hard that when they collide with the ring, they fall THROUGH THE RING, AND AT THAT MOMENT, A BOMB GOES OFF BIG TIME, RIGHT WHERE THEY FELL THROUGH THE RING WITHIN THE HOLE!!  
  
TAZZ: [right after the bomb goes off] HOLY -SHIT-!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CROWD: HO-LY, SHIT!! HO-LY, SHIT!! HO-LY, SHIT!! [they continue to chant, all of them on their damn FEET, their vocal cords could be just about shot with how loudly they are cheering right now]  
  
COLE: OH MY -GOD-!! THESE TWO JUST FELL THROUGH THE DAMN RING, A BOMB GOING OFF WHEN THEY FELL THROUGH, HAD TO BE RIGHT IN THEIR DAMN FACES!! THIS ENTIRE SOLD-OUT CROWD HERE, IN COLUMBUS, IS ON THEIR FEET, AND THEY CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! I DON'T THINK THOSE TWO COULD'VE EVEN -SURVIVED- THAT!! THEY HAVE TO BE -DEAD- AFTER THAT!!  
  
COLE: I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET SINCE THEY FELL THROUGH!! IT WAS POSSIBLE, WHO SET UP MISTY FOR THE SUPERPLEX, OFF OF THE DAMN LADDER, AND WHEN THEY COLLIDED, NOT ONLY DID THEY FALL THROUGH THE DAMN CANVAS, BUT A BOMB WENT OFF SHORTLY AFTER THE INITIAL FALL-THOUGH!!!  
  
TAZZ: MIKE KIOTA HAS GOT TO HAVE THE TOUGHEST JOB IN THE BUILDING RIGHT NOW!! HE'S GOT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE TWO AS A RESULT OF ALL OF THAT THAT JUST HAPPENED!!  
  
COLE: REFEREE MIKE KIOTA, TRYING TO SEE WHATEVER HE CAN HERE!! This crowd just got jacked the second that they saw that happen. What does Kiota do here?  
  
TAZZ: Well, the first thing you have to do right now, is to figure out what the hell happened with the two that you're trying to officiate--NO DAMN WAY!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! A HAND CAME RIGHT OUT OF THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: LIKE SOMEONE STICKING THEIR HAND OUT OF THEIR GRAVE AFTER BEING BURIED ALIVE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND THAT LOOKS LIKE THAT'S KP'S HAND, THE SMOKE STARTING TO CLEAR OUT A BIT!! AND IT -IS- KP!! POSSIBLE, WHO JUST SHOCKED US ALL JUST MOMENTS AGO, HAS DONE IT -AGAIN-!! BUT SHE GOT OUT OF THERE AND JUST COLLAPSED!!  
  
TAZZ: AND WHERE THE HELL IS MISTY?!  
  
COLE: Good point. Where IS she--WAIT A MINUTE!! MISTY'S COMING OUT, AS WELL, FROM THAT DAMN HOLE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT THIS!! MISTY IS TRYING TO COVER POSSIBLE!! WHO GOT THE BETTER IMPACT OF THAT SUPERPLEX?!  
  
COLE: MISTY, TRYING DESPERATELY, TO GET TO KP'S LIMP BODY!! IF SHE CAN GET HER OVER AND PIN HER, SHE WILL RETAIN HER DAMN TITLE!! AND SHE HAS HER LEG HOOKED, MIKE KIOTA, COUNTING DOWN, TWO--BUT KP, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, MY, -GOD-!!!  
  
COLE: MISTY IS IN DISBELIEF HERE!! WHAT IN THE HELL DOES IT TAKE FOR THIS GIRL TO QUIT?!  
  
TAZZ: I THINK SHE HAS TO BE -DEAD- BEFORE SHE DOES THAT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER, KP, STILL UNDEFEATED IN THE CWE, AND SHE IS SHOWING WHY SHE HAS THAT STREAK TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT THAT WAS PURE INSTINCT AT THAT POINT THAT SHE KICKED OUT OF THAT ONE, COLE!! THAT HAD TO BE!! KP IS JUST ABOUT OUT OF GAS RIGHT NOW, HER FACE IS ALL RED FROM THAT BLOOD, AND SO IS MISTY, BUT I DON'T THINK ANY ONE OF THESE TWO ARE GOING TO -EVER- BE THE SAME AFTER THIS MATCH!!  
  
COLE: These two girls, giving every ounce of strength in their bodies that they still have in their bodies to even STAND, let alone, continue this match. Misty, getting back to her feet, and you can see that she's struggling to even stand on her own two feet here, and KP, is trying to get back up as well. KP, using those punches to the face of Misty, not really having much strength behind them, and KP, sends Misty to the outside, trying to push her body beyond her own limits.  
  
TAZZ: KP's going back OUT there--no, she's going under the ring!  
  
COLE: NOW what are they--oh my God!  
  
TAZZ: THE FURNITURE!!  
  
COLE: WHAT ELSE ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO EACH OTHER!! KP, SETTING UP THAT TABLE OUTSIDE THE RING, AND NOW, STRUGGLING TO CONTINUE TO STAND, KP, GETTING MISTY BACK UP, CHOP TO THE SOLARPLEX, AND ANOTHER ONE--!!  
  
TAZZ: AOH HOA!! THAT VIPER KICK!! THE KICK THAT HAS FLOORED BOTH GOKU AND SHANNON MOORE, AND SHE GOT MISTY ONTO THAT TABLE!!  
  
COLE: WHERE IN THE HELL DID SHE FIND THAT STRENGTH TO EVEN ATTEMPT THAT, MUCH LESS PULL IT OFF!! AND NOW, GOING BACK INTO THE RING, AND--WHAT NOW?!   
  
TAZZ: THAT LADDER BECOMING VERY POPULAR RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: KP IS CLIMBING THAT LADDER ONE MORE TIME, BACK TOWARDS MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: This is gonna be BAD, Cole.  
  
COLE: KP, all the way on the top of that ladder. KP--OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
She launches, AND DOES ANOTHER INVERTED SHOOTING STAR PRESS (SSP), AND CONNECTS WITH IT, ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE FLOOR, CONNECTING WITH IT, SENDING MISTY AND HERSELF THROUGH THE TABLE, AND HARD ONTO THE CONCRETE!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!!  
  
COLE: THAT INVERTED SHOOTING STAR, FROM THE LADDER, ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE FLOOR ON THE OUTSIDE, SENDING MISTY THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND I HAVE TO SAY RIGHT NOW, COLE, WHOEVER WINS THIS MATCH, WHOEVER COMES OUT ON TOP, THESE TWO ARE GOING TO BE REMEMBERED, FOR PUTTING ON ONE OF THE GREATEST MATCHES IN CWE HISTORY!! AN INVERTED SHOOTING STAR, ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!! HOLY -CRAP-!!   
  
COLE: AND NEITHER ONE IS MOVING AFTER THAT!! KP, BEING LAID OUT ON HER BACK, BOUNCING OFF OF MISTY'S BODY, AND HER BACK COLLIDED WITH THE CONCRETE, JUST AS SHE CAME OFF OF MISTY'S BODY FROM THAT SHOOTING STAR OFF OF THE LADDER!!  
  
TAZZ: These two aren't moving, Cole. This is bad. VERY bad. I KNEW I had a bad feeling about this match, and I think they were confirmed.  
  
COLE: Their bodies have got to be torn up inside, their entire heads are smeared with that blood, a damn HOLE in the ring from a vertical suplex that Possible did off the damn ladder, the went THROUGH the ring, and then a bomb went off shortly thereafter.   
  
TAZZ: I've seen a lot of excellent Japanese-style Death matches done, some of them were very classic, and this one here tonight, will rank up there with one of the best that I've EVER seen. I've NEVER seen two girls so determined to want a title belt, though.   
  
COLE: What a MATCH this has been, but neither one of these girls have moved a muscle, referee Mike Kiota, has the toughest job right now, remember, there MUST be a winner here, but I don't know anymore. They haven't moved for about a minute and a half now.  
  
TAZZ: If this match ends like this, Cole, then this would be a sad way to end it.  
  
COLE: It would be a damn shame, because this--but hold everything, Tazz, I thought I saw KP move a slight bit, maybe starting to stir here, starting to come to, and what a hell of a feat it would be right now. KP, INCHING HER WAY TO MISTY, AND KP, THERE'S THE COVER, COUNT OF TWO--AND MISTY, GETS THAT DAMN SHOULDER UP!! THIS CROWD, EVERYONE HERE IN THE ARENA, CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY CAME TO JUST IN TIME TO SAVE HER SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE!! HOW MUCH MORE WILL THIS GO ON?!!  
  
COLE: POPPING HER SHOULDER UP RIGHT BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE, SO CLOSE, AND RIGHT NOW, KP HAS GOT TO BE ASKING HERSELF WHAT SHE HAS TO DO TO PUT AN END TO THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: I KNOW ONE THING, COLE!! WHEN THE SMOKE CLEARS HERE TONIGHT, THESE TWO ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GET SOME MAJOR HOSPITAL WORK DONE, I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: BUT WE NEED A WINNER, KP, SENDING MISTY, BACK INTO THE RING, BARELY ABLE TO STAND HERE, AND GOING BACK INTO THE RING GOES KP!! That ladder, being the backbone of this match in the second half of this match-up, still standing tall, albeit being taken to Hell and back, and now KP, what the hell is she going to do with that ladder NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: They don't need these hazards anymore, Cole. All they need is this ladder. They've used it for the better part of the second half of this one--!  
  
COLE: BUT WAIT A MINUTE, MISTY WITH THAT--CHEESE GRATER, INTO THE BACK OF KP, BUT THAT WASN'T IN ANY WAY, THE TYPE OF HIT, WE WOULD NORMALLY SEE AT THIS POINT!!  
  
TAZZ: She just flailed away at anything she saw MOVE!  
  
COLE: Oh, look at this, Misty, slithering, it seems, up the turnbuckles, just letting her entire limp body, work its way up there, KP, trying to recover from that shot from the cheese grater, and Misty, trying desperately, to stand on that top turnbuckle--BUT SHE CAN'T ANYMORE, AND KP, CAUGHT HER IN MID AIR, I THINK MISTY'S BODY JUST GAVE OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY IS DAMN NEAR LIFELESS AT THIS POINT, AND KP, HAS HER!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, ALSO ALMOST LIFELESS, STAGGERING A GREAT DEAL WITH MISTY ON HER SHOULDER, THAT STIDE TO KEEP HER BALANCE, WIDENING A GREAT DEAL, WITH EVERY SINGLE SECOND!! MISTY, IN BIG TROUBLE--!  
  
TAZZ: ANOTHER KIMPROVER?!  
  
COLE: SHE'S TRYING, AND SHE'S USING THAT LADDER TO KEEP HERSELF FROM TOPPLING OVER--wait a minute!  
  
TAZZ: She wants to do one more thing off the ladder.  
  
COLE: Climbing the ladder yet AGAIN, going near the top. What does she want to do HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: SHE HAS HER SET-UP, BUT SHE IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH THAT BALANCE ON THE LADDER!!  
  
COLE: BUT KP, OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER [KP does the Kimprover off of the ladder, and connects SQUARELY, a bomb going off in Misty's face on impact], AND KP, HAS JUST DONE, A MASSIVE KIMPROVER, OFF OF THE TOP OF THE LADDER, A BOMB GOING OFF JUST AS THEY HIT!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, AND SHE IS HAVING JUST ENOUGH STRENGTH TO GET OVER THERE!!  
  
COLE: THIS TIME, SHE GETS THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, MIKE KIOTA, MAKES THE COUNT, TWO---THREE!! [the bell sounds as KP's music starts playing, crowd cheering to it's loudest] SHE'S DONE IT!! SHE HAS DEFEATED MISTY, THE JAPANESE DEATH MATCH, HAS BEEN WON, AND WE HAVE A BRAND NEW SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A MATCH!!!!! OH, MY, -GOD-!!!!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND -NEW-, CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A -HELL- OF A FIGHT!!!!! WHAT A -HELL- OF A MATCH, BY BOTH KP AND MISTY TONIGHT!!!!! THESE TWO DESERVE ALL OF THE PRAISE AND RESPECT IN THE DAMN -WORLD-, FOR SURVIVING THIS HELL, AND MAKING A STATEMENT, HERE TONIGHT!!!  
  
COLE: KP HAS JUST COLLAPSED ONTO THE CANVAS, THE BOMBS, REMOTELY DISARMED NOW, BECAUSE IT'S OVER!! KP, TRYING TO REGAIN ALL THE STRENGTH SHE HAS LOST, STILL CONSCIOUS, THOUGH, AND SHE IS, THE NEW SEA CHAMPION, MIKE KIOTA, TRYING TO PRESENT THE TITLE BELT TO KP!!  
  
TAZZ: KIOTA, MAKING SURE THAT SHE IS FINE, AND YEAH, SHE IS ALRIGHT, SHE IS GOING TO NEED A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF STITCHES AND MAYBE A FULL DOSE OF PAIN KILLERS, MAYBE SOME CARE TO EVERY BONE OF HER BODY, BUT IT WAS ALL WORTH IT!! SHE'S AVENGED ASHELY BERYL, SHE'S GAINED ALL THE RESPECT, AND SHE'S GAINED, THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN, CHAMPION!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, BARELY ABLE TO STAND, MIKE KIOTA, GIVING HER THE BELT, AND RAISING HER HAND UP HIGH, SHE HAS IT NOW, AND DAMN IT, SHE DESERVES IT!! HER FACE, NOT A SPOT ON IT THAT ISN'T BLOOD RED, THAT ISN'T COVERED WITH BLOOD!! AND NOW, GOING OVER TO MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: What a HELL of a fight MISTY gave, and she deserves a LOT of credit, as well.  
  
COLE: Misty brought her game face here tonight, and she gave it all she had, her body just gave out, and that was the difference maker.   
  
TAZZ: Just so much one human body can take, and Misty, will never be the same.  
  
COLE: And now KP, celebrating in the ring, Mike Kiota, checking on Misty, and it looks like she is coming to, as well. She just realized it. She has lost this match.  
  
TAZZ: Misty has no idea what just transpired, I don't think she realized she was dropped from that Kimprover, off of the ladder, she was so zonked out.  
  
COLE: Remember, the difference maker came when [the replay now shows of the following event] Misty tried to take a high risk, and she couldn't keep her balance, too much damage was taken to her body, and fell RIGHT into KP's shoulder, and one more move off of the top of the ladder, possibly using what little she had left, Kim Possible, used that last ounce of strength, to do that Kimprover off of it, hitting onto the bomb that exploded, and from there, it was done. [back to live action], and now Misty, using that turnbuckle to keep herself up right here.  
  
TAZZ: She's smiling at KP here.  
  
COLE: And--THAT THUMBS UP SIGN, AND SHE IS HAPPY HERE, IT LOOKS LIKE!!  
  
TAZZ: MAYBE SOME NEW FOUND RESPECT FROM MISTY TO KP, AND WHY SHOULDN'T SHE HAVE IT?!  
  
COLE: MISTY IS WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE!! AND KP, RETURNING THAT SMILE TO MISTY!! COULD THIS BE A SIGN OF SOME RESPECT FOR EACH OTHER, OUT OF THIS MATCH?!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY ISN'T SHOWING HOSTILITY, AND ANGER, THAT SHE LOST IT RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: Tazz, we have seen a lot tonight. We have seen a new South East Asian Champion in Kim Possible after a HELL of a match, we've seen Ash's real father be revealed in Giovanni according to DP, and we've seen it all, but Tazz, coming up next, it is time for the Shining Light, Jessie Malor, to have another chance, at accomplishing her dream. To accomplish the one thing that she has longed to do in this company. And to do that, she will have to get past Goku, because he holds the one thing she wants more than anything. However Goku, having both Naraku and Mr. McMahon in the corner, and that could be a factor in this CWE Championship match [the match graphics and avatars for the Jessie vs. Goku CWE Championship match starts up with the St. Anger song playing].  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!! These two hate each other, and if the last few weeks were any indication, then this match, is going to be nothing short of brutal.  
  
BG: I can't feel/The way I did before/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored/Time won't heal/This damage anymore/Don't turn your back on me/I won't be ignored   
  
Goku comes out to "Faint" by Linkin Park, and the fans boo him like nothing else.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 325 POUNDS, HE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, GOKU, SONN!!  
  
COLE: Goku Sonn, aligning himself with Vince McMahon, and Goku, right now, seems as if he is ready, and he has been confident, has been very cocky, thinking that he is going to walk out of here with that title on his waste, and Tazz, he just might if McMahon's henchmen play a role in this one.  
  
TAZZ: Goku will have his work cut out for him, though, because these fans are going to be all rooting for Jessie, for the Shining Light is going to have the fans pulling her on.  
  
COLE: But will she have enough to walk out of here the CWE Champion, a title that has eluded her since she first started here in the CWE four YEARS ago, it was almost two years ago that she started to be recognized as a serious contender for the gold, and it was just last month that she came back from a life-threatening rib injury after trying to get that title at Survivor Series last year.  
  
TAZZ: And Goku knows every battle she has faced up to now, and he will be looking to make sure that Jessie gets snubbed once again. A three time CWE Champion, he was willing to put his own SON into hell in many matches, and if he can bloody up his own son, Gohan, imagine what he will be willing to do to someone he hates, such as Jessie.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE CHALLENGER, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET, ALMOST DEAFENING!! THE SHINING LIGHT, GAINING MUCH RESPECT, AND IT IS NO SECRET, AS TO WHO THEY WANT TO SEE AS CHAMPION WHEN THIS MATCH-UP IS DONE!!  
  
TAZZ: But the question is, can she do it? She's already seen that title elude her so many times. I don't know about this chance here. She has a big chance here, and if she does not do it this time, then the chances of her getting another shot at are slim to none, Cole.  
  
COLE: Jessie, circling the ring, sizing up Goku, and this is going to be a classic. We've already seen so much here tonight, as Jessie, making her way into the ring, and referee Mike Kiota, who has had a hell of a busy night, displays the title up high, and that's what this is for.  
  
TAZZ: That's the prize in the balance, Cole--AND THERE'S THE BELL!!  
  
COLE: This match has officially started up here. Jessie and Goku, for the CWE Championship, and here they go. These two, locking up, and Jessie, backs Goku into that corner, and Kiota instructs Jessie to break that hold, and she does so. The tension in this match-up has been building up since last month, and it comes to a head here, tonight. Back to the center of the ring here.  
  
TAZZ: These two, right now, just waiting for the other to make the first move right now--AND THERE IT IS!!  
  
COLE: Goku, with a shot to Jessie, and now another one, going to the turnbuckle, and got the third one blocked, and now Jessie, takes Goku into the corner, and a boot to the gut of Goku. Jessie, Irish whip to the turnbuckle, Goku, puts on the BRAKES, BUT TURNED AROUND TO SEE JESSIE MAUL HIM OVER WITH THAT VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: And that was fueled by determination, Cole. Jessie wants this title so bad she can taste it, and that was a firm example right there.  
  
COLE: Goku, back to his feet, Jessie, once again, with boots to the stomach of Goku, that knee now, to the exact same area here. Whipped to the ropes goes Goku, no reversal, ducks underneath a clothesline, and slides under Goku, drop kick to the small of the back, and--SWINGING NECK BREAKER!!   
  
TAZZ: You can see the height she got when she jumped to do that. She can catch some big time air, Cole, let me tell you.  
  
COLE: This match, just getting started. We already have new tag team champions, a new SEA champion, could we have a new CWE Champion. Headlock applied by Jessie, and pushed into the near side, and Goku, trying for the back BODY DROP, BUT JESSIE, LANDS ON THE apron, on her feet, onto the tope ROPE!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD SENTON!!  
  
COLE: IT CONNECTED, and now back to the near side, and sliding drop kick to the ribs of Goku there. Goku is being dismantled here in the early going.  
  
TAZZ: And this match, starting off slow, but Jessie is starting to show her speed and quickness. You have to do that with Goku, because if you do not, he will start to use that brute power that he has, and use it to just pound away at you, and you won't have much of a chance to counter.  
  
COLE: Jessie, with that elbow to the back of Goku, and look at this.  
  
TAZZ: Off the top, springboard AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: BUT GOKU, ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY, JESSIE CATCHING NOTHING BUT MAT THAT TIME!!  
  
  
  
TAZZ: A smart sense of presence by Goku there, getting out of the way. Now he needs to capalize on her early mistake. Go after her, take out that knee, that is what you have to do, take away her ability to use that quickness and strength, and also take out her ability to do that Shining Flip there.  
  
COLE: Goku, stomping away on Jessie, and getting her back up, stiff crossfaces by Goku, and look at that power. Just drilling that left arm into the jaw of Jessie, with that crossface.  
  
TAZZ: And that strength is why he is one of the best in this business right now. Goku, getting Jessie up for what could be a t-bone suplex--AND THAT'S WHAT IT IS!!  
  
COLE: And Goku, getting the leg hooked, cover, two, AND A KICK OUT AFTER TWO BY JESSIE WITH AUTHORITY!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is the hidden power of Jessie. She loves it that people don't even think about her having that much strength in that body. She keeps it hidden, and likes to get you caught off guard, thinking that you're in for an easy ride. Goku knows all of that, though, as he is working that arm bar there. This isn't the first time these two have been in the ring together.  
  
COLE: It was just last Thursday that Goku teamed up with Misty in a tag match on Smack Down, and Jessie and her partner, which, ironically, was Kim Possible, who Jessie helped to train, won that one after KP nailed Goku with that Championship belt.  
  
TAZZ: And Goku's head's more than likely still ringing after that shot from the belt and that entire match. That loss is more than likely still fresh in his mind, and looking or some retribution.  
  
COLE: Could the repercussions from that match play a role here tonight, as Jessie, getting back up--BULLDOG, SENT GOKU HARD INTO THE MAT, GOING TO THE ROPES, SPRINGBOARDS OFF OF THEM -AGAIN-, BUT GOKU DUCKS, Jessie lands on her feet, with a head of steam, BUT GOKU, SENT JESSIE ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW GOKU, LOOK OUT HERE, OVER THE ROPES, BUT JESSIE CAUGHT HIM--ONTO THAT STEEL BARRICADE!!  
  
TAZZ: And remember, there are no disqualifications OR COUNT OUTS!!  
  
COLE: It's not pinfalls count anywhere, though. You must pin your opponent in the ring for it to count, but Jessie with Goku, AND SHE GOT PUSHED RIGHT INTO THE STEEL RING POST THERE--INVERTED ATOMIC DROP TO JESSIE BY GOKU, AND NOW A CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: The Shining Light is in some trouble right now, Cole. Goku has her slowed down and taking apart Jessie here, a good strategy there on the part of Goku, it is going to take a hell of a lot more to put Jessie away, though.  
  
COLE: Goku, back into the ring, and now with Jessie, who's on the ring apron. Jessie, in some trouble, for the vertical suplex, AND HAS HER UP--BUT JESSIE, COUNTERED AND PLANTED GOKU INTO A FIRM DDT, COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND Goku, gets that right shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: My God, that will more than LIKELY -KEEP- that head ringing, Jessie really made Goku FEEL that DDT.  
  
COLE: And what a reversal that was. Jessie, back to her feet, and with those forearm shots to the face of Goku here. To the near side, leap frog by Jessie, and now Goku, with that block of the hip toss, and missing with the clothesline, and trying to go for the hurricuranna, Goku, trying to block this!  
  
TAZZ: He's a master when it comes to reversing the moves, but Jessie, not letting him get off that easy- WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, TURNED WHAT COULD'VE BEEN AN EXCELLENT COUNTER INTO A REVERSAL OF HER OWN, WHAT A FALLING FACE BUSTER THERE, AND now to the ropes, falling elbow drop, buried deep into the sternum of Goku there.  
  
TAZZ: And you can see, Jessie going for that power part of her, using that strength to just pound away onto the head of Goku here.  
  
COLE: Jessie, going to the ropes, LOOK OUT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: LIONSAULT!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, HITS IT, COVER, shoulders are DOWN, and Goku, kicks out after the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: Going for that quickness again, she's using a little bit of EVERYTHING right now, and it's going to be interesting to see which one works the most on Goku here.  
  
COLE: Jessie, continuing to work on Goku, shot to the far side, under Goku, STANDING SPINNING WHEEL KICK THAT CAUGHT GOKU TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD, AND GOKU RAN RIGHT INTO A BRICK WALL THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] I would say that he DID, Cole. One HELL of a kick there, and that is what Jessie has to do to win this match oh, hold on here.  
  
COLE: Coming out here to the outside, and now- ohh. The steel chair, remember, no disqualification in this match-up, this is perfectly legal in this one.  
  
TAZZ: And Jessie has that chair with a purpose, getting back into the ring.  
  
COLE: Remember, there must be a winner here tonight, no D-Q, WHAT A SHOT TO THE BACK OF GOKU WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie, taking advantage of the no DQ rule here, with the chair.  
  
COLE: Goku, trying to get back to his feet, Jessie, ready to meet his head, and introducing him to the chair, BUT GOKU, KICKS THE CHAIR INTO THE SKULL OF JESSIE, AND now it's -Jessie-, who ran into that brick wall.  
  
TAZZ: Jessie is down, and Goku has a chance to take advantage. Get on her, Goku.  
  
COLE: Goku, wasting little time getting back onto Jessie, and now, a shot to the solar plexus there, and RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP, SENDS JESSIE INTO THE STEEL CHAIR, AND now where the hell is Goku going?  
  
TAZZ: Going to the top turnbuckle, a high risk shot, coming up.  
  
COLE: And Jessie is down and out on the mat. Can Goku get this and maybe retain his title here?  
  
TAZZ: It's still somewhat early on in the match, both him and Jessie, just getting warmed-up here. I don't think he's going to do it with this move alone, whatever he's going to do, but it is certainly gonna HURT!!  
  
COLE: BUT JESSIE, ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE FROG SPLASH, AND GOKU, CAUGHT NOTHING BUT THAT STEEL CHAIR IN THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Smart move there, playing possum there, and here's that cover.  
  
COLE: Hook of the leg, we could have a new CHAMPION, but Goku, gets that shoulder up before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Not Goku's style there to go up high and try for something as risky as that this early in the match-up there.  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, getting back to her feet, and now going to the near SIDE, AND WHAT A SHOULDER BLOCK, RIGHT TO THE RIBS OF GOKU, AND GOKU, spills to the outside, and now back to the near side, Jessie, look-at-THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGING TO THAT TOP TURNBUCKLE, LOOK OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: SPINNING HEEL KICK ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSIDE FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD!! That was some risk to do that from up there. We've seen her do that before. I think this is the style that she seems to be the most, at home with. That firm speed of Jessie is key to many of the moves she chooses in her matches. Speed and power is the mix that she uses quite often, and she loves it that way.  
  
COLE: And right now, Goku is in TROUBLE, AND GOKU JUST GOT DUMPED IN A BAD WAY, ON THAT STEEL BARRICADE!!  
  
TAZZ: The jewels a target on that one. No DQ, and that is just what Jess is utilizing. You have that opportunity to do stuff that would normally be illegal, why not use it, and Jessie, certainly taking it to the hill here - what is she doing here?  
  
COLE: Jessie, going to the opposite steel barricade in that entrance aisle, and THE SPRINGBOARD, ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER BARRICADE, AND DOWN WITH THAT FRANKENSTINER, UP ON THE VERY SAME BARRICADE -MOONSAULT APPLIED, WHAT VELOCITY, BUT SHE CANNOT MAKE THE COVER OUT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: EXACTLY, good point! No matter what, you need to get him into the ring to make the cover, and that is the difference maker.   
  
COLE: No DQ, no countout in this one, as Jessie, continuing to pound away at Goku there, going near the entranceway, and Goku, up on her shoulder -BIG TIME POWERSLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS A -HUGE- POWERSLAM BY JESSIE-!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, where the hell is Jessie going here?  
  
TAZZ: I think I know what she's going to do here, she did this same thing at Survivor Series, but that logo sign is higher up on there, so I don't think she is going to be -ohh boy, that stage ladder will do for her!  
  
COLE: We've already seen ladders being used all OVER the place tonight, I don't know WHAT the hell she's fixing to DO here.  
  
TAZZ: We're going to find out right now, my friend. Jessie, ready to take the high risks here to get this title. SENTON!!  
  
COLE: THE SENTON -SPLASH, FROM THE FIFTH RUNG OF THAT DAMN LADDER, AND GOKU, IS IN A WORLD OF HURT, AND SO IS JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: That could've aggravated that rib area right there. Remember, Jessie came off of a big rib injury just a month ago. That was caused during her CWE Championship match during the Survivor Series last year. I would hate to think that deja vu could be playing again here.  
  
COLE: But Goku is also hurt, and I don't think that it was because of that rib injury last month. That had to do with that impact, and just that when she came off of that ladder and hit, she took a hit along with him.  
  
TAZZ: But Cole, even you know that if she were to reinsure those ribs, what could happen.  
  
COLE: Jessie is back up, and let's just hope that this won't turn into a repeat of the Survivor Series last year, that would be a damn shame if that were to happen.  
  
TAZZ: What a risk, though. Excellent Senton Splash there, and it may pay off in dividends.  
  
COLE: Jessie, getting Goku back to his feet, and now to the shoulders again is Goku, and look-at-this.  
  
TAZZ: She's carrying him back to the ring on her shoulders. [chuckling] That's unique, but Goku is trying to kick out, AND DOES SO, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, JUST RAMMED HER HEAD RIGHT INTO THE STEEL RING POST!! AND JESSIE IS DOWN!! Goku is back into the ring here. And now setting up that steel chair, right near the far side, and what is he doing here? To the near side, OFF OF THE CHAIR, AND MOONSAULT, OFF OF THE CHAIR, TO THE OUTSIDE, BUT JESSIE, CATCHES HIM--AND SENDS HIS BACK INTO THE RING APRON!!  
  
TAZZ: This is starting to become like the Triple H vs. Jessie match in the sense that this is like a tug-of-war. Going back and forth here, both competitors having control at certain points during the match. Not one of these two has gotten complete control of this match just yet.  
  
COLE: And we knew this would be a good one to watch, and it is just that thus far, as Goku, being rolled back into the ring, JESSIE, OVER THE TOP -ROPE-, AND WHAT IMPACT WITH THAT LEG-DROP!! And now Jessie, has some control back in her favor.  
  
TAZZ: Jessie has so far answered every single one of Goku's big moves, and that is the mark of a true scouter, having his or her own homework paying off big time. She has that chair, setting it up towards that turnbuckle.  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, setting up Goku onto that top turnbuckle. With a head of -STEAM-, TRYING FOR A HUGE DROP KICK, BUT GOKU CAUGHT HER---POWERBOMB, AND THE MIDSECTION OF JESSIE, HIT THE BACK OF THAT CHAIR DEAD ON, and that may be, the  
  
opening that Goku needs to take full control.  
  
TAZZ: She landed in a bad way, Cole. Right on those healed-up ribs, I didn't like the looks of that any.  
  
COLE: And Goku, going to the top rope here. High risk coming up.  
  
TAZZ: NOW you go for these types of moves.  
  
COLE: JESSIE, STILL HUNG UP ON THE CHAIR THAT SHE HIT, AND--LEGDROP BY GOKU, OFF THE TOP ROPE, DRIVING JESSIE'S HEAD INTO THE SEAT OF THE CHAIR, AND GOKU, HAS JUST CREATED A BIG OPENING RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: And Jessie has GOT to be hurting right now. Coming off of a big risk maneuver, and didn't work, Goku saw it coming, and just drilled her right into the top part of that steel chair, and then that legdrop, right into that medal seat. Jessie is in a bad way right now, Cole.   
  
COLE: And Goku, with a smirk on his face, begging to feel the momentum, really starting to be in his favor here. Goku, getting Jessie back up by her hair, and now--RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP, THE FRONT OF HER HEAD, MEETING THAT STEEL CHAIR YET AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: I would not be surprised if her head was busted open by now. Twice now, her head was driven into the steel chair.  
  
COLE: And now Goku, getting that chair out of the ring--.  
  
TAZZ: Thank God.  
  
COLE: And now back to work on Jessie, to the turnbuckle, and RIGHT WITH HER WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE GOES GOKU THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: There is no cut or gash just yet, she is VERY lucky to not be busted open right now. But she is in BIG TIME trouble here.  
  
COLE: Goku, sends Jessie to the other turnbuckle, CHEST FIRST, AND GOKU, WITH A HEAD OF STEAM---OHH HOH!!  
  
TAZZ: One of the biggest splashes that you are EVER going to see. Goku just squashed Jessie like a GRAPE in that turnbuckle.  
  
COLE: And right now, Jessie is in all KINDS of trouble, here's the cover, hook of the LEG, and Jessie, gets the shoulder up at the count of two.  
  
TAZZ: That instinct of the Shining Light caused that kick out. Goku is taking her to school right now.  
  
COLE: This is a no disqualification match, CWE Championship Title, hangs in the balance. Jessie had most of the control until she was caught trying a missile drop kick off of the chair, and Goku made her pay for it big time, as he shoved Jessie's lower back into the back of the chair, and since then, this has been all Goku, who is pounding those fists into the head of Jessie, rights and lefts, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: This is a good strategy on the part of Goku, working on the head of Jessie, maybe trying to get her to pass out long enough for him to get the win here.  
  
COLE: Goku, getting back to his feet, a scoop, and a slam there, and now going to the outside--no, going to get that chair back, and what is he going to do with that?  
  
TAZZ: What HASN'T he done with that?  
  
COLE: I stand corrected, what is he going to do that he hasn't done ALREADY, and Goku, going for the LEGDROP--WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, BUT JESSIE GOT OUT OF THE WAY JUST BEFORE GOKU LANDED, AND NOW GOKU'S LEG, HAS GOT TO BE FEELING LIKE IT WAS BUSTED IN TWO, AS HE HAD THAT LEG ON THAT STEEL CHAIR AS HE WAS MAKING THE DROP!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie has a big chance now. That limb of Goku is now tweaked because of that mistake of not wearing her down before trying something like that. She needs to try to get some blood to flow again, though. She took a lot of punishment for the past three minutes, and three minutes taking punishment from Goku has to feel like an eternity.   
  
COLE: And remember, Jessie is going to continue to fight until the final bell sounds. She wants that title badly, as Jessie, trying to get back to her feet, having some trouble doing so, as you would expect after that hit that she took  
  
earlier.  
  
TAZZ: She's feeling those cobwebs, no doubt about that.  
  
COLE: Jessie, to the near side, and with that spinning heel kick, got CAUGHT, WOW!! WHAT A SLAM TO THE MAT BY GOKU, LEG IS HOOKED, TWO, AND Jessie, gets that right shoulder up again, before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Jessie is in some trouble right now. Ever since that fall from the top rope into that chair, the tide has shifted into Goku's favor, and it hasn't changed from that much since then.  
  
COLE: The CWE Championship hangs in the balance in this one match, record setting crowd here tonight in Columbus, we are sold out at Summerslam. Jessie, Goku, both get back up, Jessie, to the near side, and tries to go for a flying knee, but Goku countered it into a leg drag takedown, now Goku to the near side, with a head of STEAM, BUT JESSIE, WITH THAT DROP TOE HOLD, GOKU'S NECK GOT DRAPED ONTO THAT TOP ROPE--LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: OFF THE TOP -ROPE-!!  
  
COLE: A LEGDROP, ALMOST ACTING AS A GUILLOTINE, OFF THE DAMN TOP TURNBUCKLE, and she isn't done.  
  
TAZZ: Talk about gaining a second wind, LOOK OUT!! SPRINGBOARD -MOONSAULT-!!  
  
COLE: INTO THE COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND GOKU, SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, GETS THAT SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie cannot BELIEVE that it wasn't a three count. What a springboard moonsault there, though, nailed it perfectly.  
  
COLE: Coming back to her vertical base is Jessie, getting Goku--ohh!! Goku, with the stiff forearms to the ribs of Jessie, and kick to the midsection, and setting up for the vertical suplex.  
  
TAZZ: He's wasting some time though. Just DO it already, stop showboating!  
  
COLE: Goku, getting blocked with that vertical suplex, trying again--LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: OHH MAN!! JESSIE HAS -HIM- UP FOR IT!!  
  
COLE: AND IT'S PERFECT--BUT IT'S A JACKHAMMER THERE!!   
  
TAZZ: [shocked] WHAT THE -HELL-?!!  
  
COLE: COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG--AND GOKU, JUST GOT THE SHOULDER UP!! How -close-, was THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH!! THAT was -very- close there. VERY, -VERY-, close! But that was what I was talking about. He took too much time showboating, you cannot do that. You cannot continue to make mistakes like that if you want to win a match, and it ALMOST cost him. I didn't think Jessie could DO a jackhammer like that on a man such as Goku, either.  
  
COLE: Jessie did that jackhammer, and was successful, but she looks like she is right now pretty well-winded there, after that jackhammer.  
  
TAZZ: She just lifted a man fifty plus pounds heavier than her, I don't blame her from being winded off of that jackhammer. That takes some will power, something she has no trouble having. We've seen men TWICE HER SIZE get overwhelmed by her hidden power.  
  
COLE: And look at Goku, the frustration, beginning to build, Goku thought he had this down easy, but he has had an uphill battle to go through thus far, and so have Jessie. Jessie, going to the far side, Goku, missing with the boot--!  
  
TAZZ: SPRINGBOARD -BULLDOG-!!  
  
COLE: Planted Goku, shoulders are down, we could have a new -champion-, but Goku got the shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: ANOTHER close call there. Goku is going to have to suck it up here. He had the match in control until he made some mistakes, and I'm surprised, Cole. Goku usually doesn't make this many mistakes in his matches, he's usually pretty solid.  
  
COLE: Maybe it's not that Goku is not doing everything he can, just that Jessie is that GOOD.  
  
TAZZ: You can't make many mistakes and get away with them when in the ring with the Shining Light. She takes advantage of EVERY SINGLE MISTAKE you make.  
  
COLE: Jessie, firing with those right hands there, sending Goku to the far side, missing with the clothesline--SPEAR BY GOKU, AND THAT WAS AIMED, RIGHT FOR THE RIBS!!  
  
TAZZ: And got her square ON those ribs. Yes, they are a hundred percent off of the injury, but he has made her tweak them in this match-up from earlier.  
  
COLE: And now those knees, being driven, right into the ribs, and now to the far -SIDE-, SPINNING HEEL KICK BY GOKU, WHAT AGILITY, SENDING THE SHINING LIGHT RIGHT OUT IN FRONT OF US HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie just landed right onto her face.  
  
COLE: And now Goku, coming out here, remember, though pinfalls can only count in the ring, there must be a winner, no disqualification, no countouts, they can do whatever they want to do to each other. Goku, irish whip, sends JESSIE TO THE STEEL BARRICADE!! And now, with a head of STEAM, but Jess, with that hook kick--DRIVING GOKU'S HEAD INTO THE BARRICADE, AND NOW HAS THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND LAYS THE THING OUT RIGHT NEAR HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie's going to try to finish off Goku right now.  
  
COLE: What does she want to do here? Jessie, with that half vertical -SUPLEX-, and lays Goku out on the barricade, those ribs of Goku hitting onto that steel first, and now Jessie, going onto the barricade herself once again.  
  
TAZZ: She has that chair with her, Cole. She's looking to do something drastic, taking a chance--oh my --GOD-!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE DOES A LEGDROP, DRIVING THAT STEEL CHAIR INTO THE SKULL OF GOKU!!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS WHAT GOKU WANTED TO DO EARLIER TO JESSIE WHEN THEY WERE IN THE RING, but he was very unsuccessful at it. Jessie got it done, though.  
  
COLE: No DQ here, and NOW what is she doing?  
  
TAZZ: Taking the top half of those steel stairs, Cole. This is going to be bad for Goku here.  
  
COLE: Jessie, taking the steel stairs, trying to go after Goku, but Goku, GETS THE HELL OUT OF DODGE, AND GETS BACK INTO THE RIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Goku, man. Get out of the way of Jessie when she is fired up with a weapon like that.  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, throwing it into the ring. And now what else is she getting.  
  
TAZZ: She's going UNDER the ring---OH MAN!!  
  
COLE: THAT BARBED WIRE PIECE THAT WAS CUT FROM THE JAPANESE DEATH MATCH EARLIER TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S THE THING KP USED TO WRAP AROUND HERSELF FOR THAT MASSIVE MOONSAULT EARLIER, AND NOW JESSIE HAS IT, GOD KNOWS WHAT -SHE- WANTS IT FOR!!  
  
COLE: WE SAW AT WRESTLEMANIA 2000, THAT SOME ELEMENTS OF A DEATH MATCH THERE PLAYED A FACTOR IN A MATCH LATER ON, AND RIGHT NOW, HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie has that barbed wire wrapped around her hand, this is bad for Goku right now.  
  
COLE: Jessie, hiding that wrapped hand out of the view of Goku, he has no idea. Goku, back up, to the far side--AND WITH THAT BARBED WIRE WRAPPED HAND, JUST CLOBBERED GOKU!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT THIS, COLE!!  
  
COLE: NEAR SIDE, SPRINGBOARD, OFF THE STEEL--STAIRS!!  
  
TAZZ: A SPRINGBOARD FLIPPING SENTON LEGDROP!! OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS CROWD ON THEIR FEET!! GOKU HAS BEEN DERAILED BY JESSIE ONCE AGAIN, AND THOSE STAIRS, OUT OF THE RING NOW, AND--THIS IS IT!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S SIGNALING FOR THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS COULD BE THE BIGGEST ONE--WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT DAMN NARAKU AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: MAULING OVER JESSIE FROM BEHIND [the crowd is booing non stop]!!  
  
TAZZ: VINCE MCMAHON'S HIRED GUN!! AND THERE'S NO DISQUALIFICATION!! THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING KIOTA CAN DO ABOUT IT!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, WITH THE--SIDEWALK SLAM ON JESSIE!! JESSIE WAS BLINDSIDED BY NARAKU, AND NOW NARAKU, MAY BE THE ONE THAT SCREWS JESSIE, OUT OF THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU HAS THAT CHAIR IN HIS HANDS, GOT IT IN THE RING ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: GOKU IS STILL OUT COLD FROM THAT SHOT BY THAT BARBED WIRE FISTED PUNCH, AND NARAKU--DDT ON THE DAMN STEEL CHAIR TO JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS WAS ALL PLANNED OUT BY MR. MCMAHON, COLE, NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT!! MCMAHON DOES NOT WANT JESSIE TO HAVE THE TITLE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NARAKU, MAYBE GOING FOR THAT BEAR HUG SUPLEX HE CALLS THE OVERKILL, AND HE MAY DO IT, ON THE STEEL CHAIR!! IF HE DOES THIS, THEN GOKU, IS GOING TO WIN THE TITLE ON A DAMN SCREW JOB, GOING FOR IT--BUT JESSIE COUNTERS, WITH THAT LOW BLOW, BUT HOW MUCH DID THIS ATTACK TAKE OUT OF JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: She's taking a--oh boy! She's just collapsed on the canvas here. Jessie could be out of it.  
  
COLE: Naraku has been taken out of this equation for right now, that low blow by Jessie went hard to the nether regions of Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: I don't care WHO you are, a shot to the jewels will take ANY man down, but not before Naraku, did the job for Mr. McMahon.  
  
COLE: And now Goku is coming to, damn it, this is going to be a damn screw job. THIS IS A DAMN SHAME!! IF GOKU WINS, HE WILL WIN NOT BECAUSE HE PLAYED FAIR, BUT BECAUSE THE DAMN BOSS, MR. MCMAHON, WANTS HIM TO BE THE DAMN CHAMPION!!  
  
TAZZ: EITHER THAT OR HE JUST DOESN'T WANT TO SEE -JESSIE- WITH THAT TITLE!!   
  
COLE: GOKU, CRAWLING TO JESSIE, SHE MAY BE OUT OF IT, SHE MAY BE BUSTED OPEN AFTER THAT VICIOUS DDT INTO THE STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE TOOK A LOT OF PUNISHMENT, TO THE HEAD FROM THAT CHAIR--OH MAN, LOOK AT HER TEMPLE!! SHE DAMN SURE -DID- GET BUSTED OPEN!! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S OUT -COLD-!! GOKU'S GOING TO GET THE WIN AND KEEP HIS TITLE IF HE CAN GET OVER THERE!!  
  
COLE: GOKU, CRAWLING, C'MON, JESSIE, GET UP!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T THINK THAT WILL HELP HER RIGHT NOW, AND HERE'S THE COVER!!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS A DAMN SHAME, TWO---AND JESSIE, GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW THE HELL?!!   
  
COLE: NARAKU IS THROWING A FIT ON THE OUTSIDE, HE CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS MR. MCMAHON THINKING RIGHT NOW?!! HIS HIRED GUN COULDN'T GET THE WIN FOR GOKU!!  
  
COLE: BUT HE DID SOME PAINFUL DAMAGE, AS YOU CAN SEE JESSIE'S HEAD, NOW BUSTED OPEN!! THAT DDT INTO THE STEEL CHAIR BY NARAKU IS WHAT DID IT, AND NOW GOKU, GETTING JESSIE SET UP FOR THE DRAGONBOMB, ON THE STEEL CHAIR, IF HE HITS IT--BUT JESSIE, SHOVES GOKU INTO THE REFEREE, AND NOW KIOTA, IS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: BEING OUT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!! KIOTA GOT SQUASHED AND IS NOW OUT LIKE A LIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW JESSIE, GOING TO--SPINEBUSTER, ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: This is getting to be a nerve-tester right now!  
  
COLE: NOTHING LIKE WHAT---OH MY GOD, NARAKU JUST RAN OVER JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie got blindsided again!   
  
COLE: This damn numbers game, catching up on Jessie--WAIT A MINUTE!!!!  
  
TAZZ: DARK DEMON EXTREME, TALPA!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, HAS SEEN HIM, AND IS GOING OUT THERE, BUT TALPA, WHO HAD GOTTEN SCREWED BY MCMAHON!! NARAKU AND TALPA, SLUGGING OUT IN THE ENTRANCEWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: TALPA HAS A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH NARAKU, AND HE'S DOING IT---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, WITH THE--DARK DEMON DROP TO NARAKU, NEAR THE ENTRANCEWAY, ON THE STEEL GRATING!!  
  
TAZZ: AND NARAKU IS OUT!!  
  
COLE: Talpa, now, going back in the ring, and setting his sights on Goku!  
  
TAZZ: He's going to pay Goku back for stealing the title from him!  
  
COLE: GOKU, BACK UP--TALPA, GRABS HIM, AND---DARK DEMON DROP, ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: AND TALPA GOT OUT OF THE DAMN RING!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, COMING TO, AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO SIGNAL FOR IT!!  
  
TAZZ: THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
COLE: AND THE HANDS TO THE LEGS, AND THIS CROWD IS DEAFENING!  
  
TAZZ: GOKU MAY HAVE BEEN SCREWED BY TALPA, AND THIS COULD BE HIS UNDOING HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, SENDING GOKU TO THE FAR SIDE, LEAP FROG--SHINING FLIP, IN FULL MOTION!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH!!! OHH MAN!! THE BEST DAMN HOISTERS UP I'VE SEEN FROM HER EVER!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE--SENDS HIM FLYING THROUGH THE AIR BACK DOWN TO THE CANVAS, AND NOW, SHE CAN FEEL IT!! NARAKU HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT, AND TALPA IS MAKING SURE, NO ONE ELSE INTERFERES IN THIS!!   
  
TAZZ: HERE SHE GOES---BLINDING LIGHT!!   
  
COLE: [starting to get hoarse in his voice] REFEREE MIKE KIOTA, IS COMING TO!! JESSIE, IS GETTING THE COVER!! LEG IS HOOKED!! THE COUNT, ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: C'MON, STAY DOWN!! GOKU IS OUT COLD!!  
  
COLE: TWO, THE LONGEST THREE SECONDS OF HER DAMN LIFE----THREE!!!!! THREE!!!! SHE DID IT!!! [Jessie's music plays as the crowd is very loud with cheers]  
  
TAZZ: [yelling the loudest he can in excitement] OH YEAH!!! SHE'S DONE IT!!!! LOOK AT THE LOOK ON HER FACE RIGHT NOW!!!! OH MY -GOD-!!!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND, -NEEEW-, CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE, MALOR!!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY CRAP!!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S DONE IT!! SHE WAS GIVEN THE NAME OF THE SHINING LIGHT, AFTER SOMEONE GAVE HER THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE SHOT TWO YEARS AGO, BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE THE ONE TO GET THIS FAR, THE ONLY MEMBER OF THE TEAM ROCKET STABLE IN THE CWE, TO HAVE EVER GOTTEN TO THIS POINT IN THE CWE, TO BE A SERIOUS CONTENDER FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! SHE TRIED LAST YEAR, BUT THE RIB INJURY INSTEAD ALMOST ENDED HER LIFE, BUT SHE WAS A FIGHTER, AND ONE MONTH, AFTER COMING OFF OF THE RIB INJURY, ONE MONTH, AFTER COMING BACK FROM WHAT COULD'VE BEEN HER CAREER ENDING AND LIFE ENDING INJURY, SHE GOT THE SHOT,  
  
SHE GOT THE SECOND CHANCE, AND SHE DIDN'T LET IT ESCAPE HER THIS TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: AND TALPA IS THE ONE WHO EVENED THE ODDS WHEN MCMAHON'S HIRED GUN, NARAKU, CAME TO TRY TO SCREW JESSIE ONCE AGAIN!! HE ALMOST DID IT, BUT THE PLAN BACKFIRED IN MR. MCMAHON'S FACE, AND LOOK AT THE END RESULT!! MCMAHON SCREWED TALPA OUT OF THE BELT, GETTING GOKU WITH THE TITLE, BUT TALPA, GOT REVENGE, AND WHAT A WAY TO DO IT TOO!! JESSIE IS THE NEW CWE CHAMPION, AND DOES SHE EVER DESERVE IT!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE MALOR, THE ONE GIRL WHO HAD PEOPLE DOUBT HER, TELL HER SHE SUCKED, TELL HER THAT SHE COULD NEVER GET THIS FAR, AND TOLD HER THAT SHE WAS NEVER CHAMPIONSHIP MATERIAL!! THEY DOUBTED HER SINCE DAY ONE, BUT SHE PROVED THEM WRONG, TIME AND TIME AGAIN, AND TAZZ, I KNOW I AM SUPPOSED TO BE IMPARTIAL AND UNBIASED, BUT DAMN IT, SHE DESERVES THIS MOMENT!!! SHE DIDN'T QUIT, SHE DIDN'T LET ANY NAYSAYER GET TO HER, SHE KEPT IT REAL, AND SHE DESERVES THIS MOMENT, DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT SHE WORKED SO HARD TO GET IN HER LIFE, AND DAMN IT, SHE DESERVES THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP AROUND HER WASTE, AS MIKE KIOTA, PRESENTS HER WITH HER PRIZE, THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IT'S NOW HER, AND THE HAND IS RAISED!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE IS WITH TEARS IN HER EYES!! SHE'S LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE IS GOING TO WAKE HER UP FROM A DREAM, BUT THIS ISN'T A DREAM, THIS ISN'T A FANTASY!! THIS IS AS REAL AS IT GETS, AND JESSIE, IS THE TRUE SHINING LIGHT, NOT ONLY TO HER STABLE, BUT TO THIS COMPANY!! SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT HER, THINK ANYTHING YOU WANT TO THINK ABOUT HER, BUT COLE, YOU WERE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT CORRECT IN THIS ONE!! JESSIE IS THE NEW CWE CHAMPION!! THOSE AREN'T TEARS OF SADNESS, OR ANGER, THOSE ARE TEARS OF HAPPINESS, AND SUCCESS!! IT FEELS GOOD TO ACTUALLY GET SOMETHING THAT YOU WORKED YOUR ASS OFF, AND JESSIE WORKED HER ASS OFF, DIDN'T LET ANYONE WHO SAY SHE COULDN'T DO IT GET TO HER, AND LOOK AT THIS!! MY GOD, COLE, THIS IS GOING TO BE REMEMBERED AS ONE OF THE GREATEST SUMMERSLAM MOMENTS IN CWE HISTORY!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN!! FOR TAZZ, I AM MICHAEL COLE, SAYING SO LONG, FROM COLUMBUS!!  
  
Switch commentary to Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.  
  
JR: Thank you, Michael Cole and Tazz, What a match that will be remembered as one of the many CWE classics, what a match that was, and you might as well KEEP yourself glued to the seat, because the beatings aren't over yet, because coming up next, the Elimination Chamber Match for the World Heavyweight Title.   
  
KING: OH MY GOD!  
  
JR: This match will NOT be for the week at heart Folks, It will be a HUGE encounter at one of our BIGGEST PAY PER VIEWS [Match Screen is Shown] Vash, HHH, Goldberg, Jericho, Koga, Angle, and Lesnar ALL Wanting to win this title, But It WON'T be easy. Let's Take a look at this DEADLY MATCH.  
  
[Shots of the Elimination Chamber as a whole and footage of it being built is shown]  
  
BISHOFF V/O: THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER!  
  
JR V/O: MAH GAWD....WHAT A MATCH!   
  
BISHOFF V/O: 2 TONS OF STEEL / JR V/O: 36 Feet In Diameter  
  
[Shots of All the men Beating Each Other up Prior to Summerslam]  
  
Austin: AN ELIMINATION / BISHOFF V/O: ELIMINATION CHAMBER!  
  
AUSTIN V/O: VASH....JERICHO....HHH......ANGLE...KOGA.....BROCK....and GOLDBERG in an ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH!  
  
[More Shots of Them Assaulting Each Other]  
  
JR V/O: ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH, FOR THE HEAVYWEIGHT. . . . CHAMPIONSHIP . .. . OF THE WORLD!  
  
[End Video]  
  
FINKEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, IS AN ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH FOR THE CWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE! THE RULES FOR THIS MATCH ARE THAT 3 MEN START, WITH 4 LOCKED UP IN SEPARATE CHAMBERS, A RANDOM CHAMBER WILL BE RELEASED EVERY 5 MINUTES  
  
Koga's Music Hits the Speakers as The Crowd Boos.  
  
INTRODUCING FIRST BEING ACCOMPANIED BY PAUL HEYMAN, FROM JAPAN WEIGHING IN AT 215 POUNDS, KOGA!  
  
JR: Well there Is Koga and Heyman. Koga the first entrant in this match, as he will be in that chamber which will be released at Random here, and King, the match is ALMOST Underway.  
  
KING: I CANNOT WAIT!  
  
JR: This match is gonna be one HELL of a Slobber-Knocker, as you look at the stern look on Koga's Face here, he wants what the other 5 men want, the World's Heavyweight Title. As there you see Koga now in that Cage.  
  
BG: TIME TO PLAY THE GAME. . . . . . TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAAAAAAAME MUWAHAHAHAHAAHA  
  
KING: AHHH!  
  
FINKEL: BEING ACCOMPANIED BY RIC FLAIR AND RANDY ORTON, WEIGHING IN AT 267 POUNDS, TRIPLE H!  
  
JR: WELL THE GAME IS NEXT ENTRANT HERE! As you see as he enters the ring, and now Spitting the Water, but I fear one of these competitors will be spitting something else before all this is said and done tonight.  
  
Lesnar's Theme hits as the Crowd Begins to Boo  
  
KING: WELL, HERE COMES THE PAIN!  
  
FINKEL: FROM MINNEAPOLIS, MINNESOTA WEIGHING IN AT 290 POUNDS, BROCK LESNAR!  
  
JR: And Now Lesnar, Staring the Cage Down here, and Now going into the Cage here. And if you are anyone who is happy about this match, you HAVE to be Paul Heyman, the man has 2 of his Clients in this match, Brock Lesnar and Koga, who both have a chance at Winning this, and Heyman would just LOVE if either man won.  
  
KING: Oh I agree with you there.  
  
Goldberg's Music hits as the Crowd goes NUTS  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!  
  
JR: THIS ROOF JUST BLEW UP!  
  
Goldberg comes out from his Locker Room, Grunting on his way to the ring.  
  
CROWD: GOOOOOOLDBERG GOLLLLLLDBERG GOLLLLLLLDBERG  
  
JR: He is a man. . . Amongst Men, GOLDBERG, the World Champion on his way to the ring.  
  
KING: Notice that Whenever Goldberg is around the Halls Clear?  
  
JR: AND HERE HE IS! STANDING IN THOSE SPARKS.....  
  
FINKEL: MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, FROM ATLANTA GEORGIA, HE IS THE CWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION...... GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDBERRRRG!!  
  
JR: And The Final Chamber is set up here, and Now we know the 3 Starters.  
  
BG: . . . . . . . . Are You Scared? He's Here. . . . . . . . *BOOM* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THEY CALL ME COWBOY I'M HE SINGER IN BLACK THROW YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR LET ME SEE WHERE YOU'RE AT AND SAY HEY HEY  
  
FINKEL: FROM HOUSTON, TEXAS WEIGHING IN AT 232 POUNDS, THE HUMANOID TYPHOON, VASH THE STAMPEDE!  
  
JR: Vash, One of the entrants in this match here, as we await the final Two.  
  
BG: 5......4......3.......2........1 *BOOM* COME ON JERICHO, YOU KNOW I GOT YA YEAH BREAK THE WALL DOWWWWWWWWWWN  
  
FINKEL: FROM WINNIPEG MANITOBA, WEIGHING IN AT 230 POUNDS, CHRIS JERICHO!  
  
KING: LOOK AT THIS STARE DOWN HERE BETWEEN THESE TWO!   
  
JR: THESE TWO HAVE HAD A TON OF BAD BLOOD OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS AND NOW THESE TWO CAN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER, BUT THEY HAD BETTER WATCH!  
  
Angle's Music Hits as the Crowd Once Again goes NUTS  
  
FINKEL: AND FROM PITTSBURGH, PA, Weighing in at 232 Pounds, KURT ANGLE!  
  
JR: And Now all the men are in the Ring here, as we are ready to begin this BRUTAL Contest and there's the bell with Angle, Jericho, and Vash here 3 of the Most Technically Sound Wrestlers Ever in the CWE, Maybe the WORLD   
  
KING: And you Have to Know JR, Brock and Koga are Friends.  
  
JR: There Are No Friends, in this Match in my view.  
  
KING: Well I don't Know about that.  
  
JR: Now Vash and Angle double teaming Jericho here oh and ENZEGURI to Vash from Jericho there!  
  
KING: THAT KICK ECHOED THE ARENA!  
  
JR: And Now Angle Ducks a Jericho Punch, OH What a Unique Move there, Torking The neck as OH Now Vash and Angle Here Working on Jericho Now Angle holding Jericho here, and OH VASH JUST SUPERKICKED ANGLE IN AN ATTEMPT FOR JERICHO!  
  
KING: WELL, YOU CAN'T TRUST ANYONE, EVEN IF IT IS AN ACCIDENT JR!  
  
JR: Well You're Right there. My God, what a night this has been. Darkpower was screwed by Bishoff. We saw a HELL of a Triple Threat Ladder Match. We saw Jessie finally realizing her dream and becoming the new CWE Champion. And congragulations to Kim Possible and Misty for one HELL of a Japanese Death Match, probably one of the best in a long time, and Michael Cole and Tazz, did a good job commentating the two main SmackDown Brand Matches, here tonight. Now Vash running and OH MY GOD! JERICHO JUST BACK BODY DROPPED VASH ONTO THAT UNFORGIVING STEEL! AS NOW JERICHO JUST RAMMING THE SKULL OF VASH INTO THAT CAGE!  
  
KING: LOOK OUT! ANGLE JUST NAILED JERICHO FROM BEHIND!  
  
JR: AND ANGLE NOW PUTTING THE BOOTS TO JERICHO NOW, And Now Look at this Koga is Taunting Angle from his Chamber, and Now Angle is coming over and banging on that plexiglass here, and OH JERICHO FROM BEHIND!  
  
KING: JR, Jericho is someone You Should Never EVEEER Take Your Eyes off.   
  
JR: You're Right there King, As Now INUYASHA DIVES OFF THE TOP RIGHT ONTO THE STEEL OUTSIDE CRASHING INTO JERICHO, AND NOT EVEN 5 MINUTES IN!  
  
KING: Bodies are Lying Everywhere JR, This is one's Opportunity to Capitalize here!  
  
9........8.........7.........6........  
  
JR: There you see that clock winding down as Inuyasha Stirs.... Now Angle Up  
  
2.....1......... **BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ** The Ring is Shown From Above as A Cage Opens.....IT'S KOGA  
  
KING: KOGA'S CAGE HAS OPENED! AND UH-OH! LOOK WHO IS GOING AFTER HIM!  
  
JR: AND NOW KOGA AND ANGLE GOING AT IT HERE! AND NOW KOGA GONNA IRISH WHIP ANGLE, OH THERE'S A REVERSE, AND KOGA RUNS RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK FROM VASH!  
  
KING: Talk About Running into Something Unexpected.  
  
JR: NOW VASH COVERING KOGA! 1....2......KOGA KICKS OUT! JUST A « A SECOND AWAY FROM BEING ELIMINATED! And Now Vash and Jericho Going at it Now Oh a Shoulder Take-Down to Vash, Now Jericho Looking for A Lion-Sault-OH VASH GOT HIS KNEES  
  
UP! AND WHAT A POWERSLAM TO JERICHO HERE!  
  
KING: VASH KNEW WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN AND HE TOOK CHARGE THERE!  
  
JR: And Now Angle Stalking Koga Here, Gonna Look For an Angle Slam-OH REVERSAL BY KOGA AND NOW TAKING ANGLE UP FOR A SHOULDER-BREAKER, Angle Gets Out.......Pushing Koga into Jericho here, Jericho with a Back-Body Drop, OH MY GOD! KOGA MANAGED TO GRASP THE CAGE AND NOW IS CLIMBING TO THE TOP OF HIS EMPTY CHAMBER!  
  
KING: WHAT THE HECK?!  
  
JR: BACKBREAKER TO JERICHO FROM VASH, UH-OH  
  
KING: KOGA NOW......OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
  
JR: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! KOGA JUST DROPPED AN ELBOW FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE ONTO JERICHO! JERICHO HAS TO BE JUST ABOUT OUT!  
  
KING: KOGA AND JERICHO ARE BOTH SHOWING NO LIFE HERE!  
  
12.....11..............10............9......  
  
JR: As Vash and Angle Brawl here, The Clock Ticks Down.  
  
5.......4......  
  
KING: WHO IS IT?  
  
2......1.....**BUZZ** Another Chamber is Opened......That of BROCK LESNAR  
  
KING: UH-OH!  
  
JR: IT'S BROCK LESNAR! AND NOW GOING AFTER ANGLE HERE! OH MY WHAT A SPINEBUSTER TO ANGLE AND NOW THROWING ANGLE OUT OF THE RING HERE!  
  
KING: OH NO! IS HE GONNA DO WHAT I THINK HE IS?!  
  
JR: LESNAR HAS ANGLE UP.....AND AN F-5 TO THE STEEL OUTSIDE OF THE RING! OH MY GOD! AND NOW PICKING ANGLE UP HERE AND JUST RUBBING HIS HEAD AGAINST THE STEEL! AND THERE'S VASH NOW!  
  
KING: NOW VASH IS GOING AFTER LESNAR, WHICH MAY NOT BE WISE HERE!   
  
JR: Koga Now Showing Some Life as he is barely up here, AND IS CLOTHESLINED TO THE OUTSIDE STEEL BY LESNAR, WHO IS A MONSTER AS HE CONTINUES HIS ASSULT! ANGLE IS BUSTED UP! VASH AS WELL HERE AND NOW JERICHO WITH A CHOP BLOCK ABLE TO TAKE HIM DOWN, But King I think the impact of the steel may have Taken down Jericho.  
  
KING: I Agree With you There, All Of the Men are Not as Fresh as Lesnar to take his Punishment.  
  
JR: Once Again, Thank You For Ordering Summerslam, What a night we have Had here. That Ladder Match, That Japanese Death match, Jessie winning the CWE Title, That Great TAG MATCH AS LESNAR THROWS JERICHO RIGHT INTO THE CAGE HERE! And Now Brock Here Grabbing Vash, and is gonna maybe Catapult Him into That Cage- AND OH MY GOD!  
  
KING: VASH JUST LATCHED ONTO THE CAGE!   
  
JR:AND NOW VASH HITTING A DROPKICK ONTO LESNAR WHO HITS HIT BACK STEEL FIRST!   
  
KING: OH MY! LESNAR IS DOWN NOW!   
  
JR: AND NOW ANGLE SLAMMING LESNAR INTO THE CAGE HERE AND OH FACE FIRST INTO THE PLEXIGLASS! Now Jericho Spinning Angle around, AND OH MY A DDT AS ANGLE FACE PLANTED RIGHT INTO THE STEEL!  
  
KING: ANGLE COULD BE OUT! I AM SUPRISED NO ONE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED YET!  
  
JR: Now Only 2 Men are Yet to enter here, As- OH MY What a Scoop Slam from Jericho to Angle onto that Steel.   
  
KING: And Like you said JR, That Steel is UNFORGIVING!  
  
JR: No padding, No Anything, just Steel, and Flesh on Steel....Usually In my experience, Steel Wins and Now Jericho enters the ring, oh Vash Looking for a Dropkick DROPS VASH IN THE RING AND HAS HIM LOCKED IN THE WALLS OF JERICHO!   
  
KING: THE WALLS ARE LOCKED IN! OH!  
  
JR: ANGLE JUST DROP-KICKED JERICHO CAUSING HIM TO BREAK THE HOLD HERE! HOW THE HELL IS ANGLE STILL CONSCIOUS AFTER THAT DDT?  
  
15.........14.......13.......  
  
KING: NO IDEA, But Now Angle Stomping Jericho here, as Vash is trying to Recover here.  
  
5.....4.....3...  
  
JR: AND HERE COMES THE NEXT ENTRANT  
  
2......1...**BUZZ** IT'S GOLDBERG!  
  
KING: UH-OH!  
  
JR: THE CHAMPION IS IN THE RING! THE BIGGEST MAN IN THE MATCH! THE MOST DANGEROUS! 3 TIME CCW CHAMPION! THE CURRENT CWE CHAMPION AS HE-  
  
KING: LOOK OUT! OH A RECOVERING LESNAR IS JUST THROWN INTO THAT CAGE AS GOLDBERG ENTERS!  
  
JR: AND NOW KOGA TRYING TO GO AFTER GOLDBERG!  
  
KING: THAT'S NOT WISE THIS MONTH FOR KOGA TO TRY THAT ON GOLDBERG, IF ANYONE HAS A BIG-BULLS EYE ON THEIR BACK, IT'S KOGA!   
  
JR: AS GOLDBERG PICKS HIM UP AND RAMS KOGA'S HEAD INTO THAT STEEL REPEATEDLY OHH! KOGA IS A LAWN-DART as he's Rammed into that steel....support there.  
  
KING: Look at Goldberg Surveying the Situation.  
  
JR: And Trust Me, Goldberg Is NOT a People Person, He doesn't have many friends and DEFINITELY none in this Match. But He WILL HURT Y-  
  
KING: UH-OH!! SPEAKING OF HURT!  
  
JR: My God.....GOLDBERG GRATING KOGA'S HEAD INTO THE STEEL CAGE AND KOGA NOW BLEEDING HERE! WHO IS NOT BESIDES GOLDBERG? As he just throws Koga back into the ring, as He picks up Angle here and Sidewalk Slams him down. This is a Nasty Environment.  
  
KING: And I think it's much worse out of the ring near that steel then In The Ring. AND LOOK AT THAT- LOOK AT WHAT THAT CHAIN LINK DID TO KOGA'S FOREHEAD  
  
JR: Koga's Busted Up as GOLDBERG CLOTHESLINES ANGLE HERE AND THE COVER....1.....2.....Angle Kicks out here. AND NOW ALL 5 Men With Right Hands to Each other.  
  
KING: Which One is gonna stay standing Last JR, That's the Question.  
  
JR: And Now Koga Trying to get out of the Ring here, Falling over in the process, and is using that chamber to stand-  
  
KING: UH-OH!  
  
JR: OH MY, GOLDBERG IS IN POSITION FOR A SPEAR HERE!  
  
KING: HERE IT COMES!  
  
Goldberg Goes for a Spear, BUT KOGA MOVES Grabbing Goldberg's head and THROWING HIM THOUGH THE PLEXIGLASS!  
  
JR: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! GOLDBERG JUST WENT THROUGH THAT DAMN PLEXIGLASS! OH MY GOD!  
  
KING: . . . . . . . . . I'm Speechless JR. I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! SHOW THIS AGAIN! GOLDBERG, JUST GOING THREW THE PLEXIGLASS!  
  
JR: AND NOW KOGA CRAWLING OVER TO GOLDBERG HERE! COVER, 1........2............3 OH MY GOD! KOGA HAS ELIMINATED GOLDBERG! AND KING THAT MEANS-  
  
KING: THAT MEANS WE'RE GONNA HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! AND IT'S ONE OF THESE 6 MEN!  
  
JR: You Have to be wondering what HHH is thinking, as he is the last man to enter, He has the BEST Chance here, as Koga now stumbling to Brock here, telling him to F-5 Angle here.....  
  
KING: HERE IT COMES...  
  
JR: AND AN F-5 TO ANGLE!   
  
All of a Sudden, KOGA ROLLS LESNAR UP  
  
JR: HEY WAIT A MINUTE! A COVER 1........2.......3 OH MY! KOGA HAS JUST ELIMINATED HIS FELLOW TEAMMATE HERE!   
  
KING: THAT GOES TO SHOW YOU THAT THERE IS NO FRIENDS IN THIS MATCH!  
  
JR: AND LOOK AT THIS! LESNAR IS PISSED HERE......AN F-5 TO KOGA!   
  
KING: AND NOW HE'S GOT JERICHO! HE'S BEEN ELIMINATED  
  
JR: F-5 TO JERICHO! AND AN F-5 TO VASH! KING I DON'T THINK THE MAN CARES! AS HEYMAN NOW TRYING TO CALM BROCK DOWN AS HE FINALLY Exits the Cage here.  
  
20.........19.........18.......17......16.........  
  
JR: And Now Koga looking to Cover Angle after that Plan on Lesnar here.....CRAWLING AFTER THAT HUGE F-5 from Lesnar  
  
Cover......1..........2...... Angle Kicks Out here!  
  
KING: And Now The Clock is winding Down for THE GAME! THE FINAL ENTRANT IN THIS MATCH!   
  
8.....7.....6......5......4......3....2......1........**BUZZ** AS HHH ENTERS THE RING   
  
JR: Well We know who's Next, It's HHH as he now Clotheslines Vash here, Now Sending Koga in.....AND A KNEE, AND NOW JERICHO WITH MISSILE DROPKICK TAKING HHH DOWN HERE! And Now Koga picking Up Angle Here, Going For a Kick-  
  
KING: UH-OH!  
  
JR: ANGLE CAUGHT IT, HE CATCHES THE OTHER LEG, AS ANGLE NOW HAS THE ANKLE LOCK IN ON KOGA HERE! THE ANKLELOCK IS IN HERE! AND KOGA IS TAPPING! KOGA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!  
  
KING: Heh, Now We're done to 4 MEN!  
  
JR: As Heyman just saw his Chances for a World Title Leave the Building here as Koga Exits, Now HHH Turns Angle Around, MAYBE A PEDIGREE COMING UP HERE- OH ANGLE BACK BODY DROPS HHH OVER THE TOP ROPE! RIGHT ONTO THAT STEEL! That UNFORGIVING Steel!  
  
KING: AND LOOK AT FLAIR AND ORTON AT RINGSIDE! THEY ARE LIVID!   
  
JR: Aww Ain't That a Shame. As Now Angle turning Around here AN ANGLE SLAM FROM JERICHO! ANGLE JUST GOT HIT WITH HIS OWN MOVE HERE! AND NOW JERICHO LOOKING FOR A LIONSAULT....AND HE NAILS IT! Now Jericho Turning Around-  
  
KING: WOAH! JERICHO JUST WALKED INTO A HUUUUUUGE SUPERKICK FROM VASH!   
  
JR: Now Wait a minute, What's This? Orton Distracting the Ref From the Outside, FLAIR JUST SLIPPED A SLEDGEHAMMER TO HHH THROUGH THE CHAMBER! AND NOW HHH, SLEDGEHAMMER IN HAND......AND OH RIGHT TO ANGLE!  
  
KING: THERE'S THE COVER!  
  
JR: HHH DROPS ONTO ANGLE! NO NOT THIS WAY, KICK OUT KURT.....1........2......3.......DAMN IT! KURT ANGLE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BY HHH HERE! And Now Jericho gonna try and Lock Vash in the Walls here, WAIT A MINUTE VASH REVERSES 1...2......3....... AND JERICHO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED HERE BY VASH! AND LOOK AT HIM!  
  
KING: HE CAN'T BELIEVE IT!   
  
JR: AND OH NO, Now The Ref being distracted by Orton AND Flair here, and now HHH SLEDGEHAMMER IN HAND, OHHH RIGHT TO VASH! AND THE COVER......1.......2............ NOOOO VASH SOMEHOW MANAGED TO KICK OUT!  
  
KING: HOW THEHELL?!?!   
  
JR: It's Down to these two here, and Now HHH picking Vash Up, Maybe Gonna Look For a Pedigree, AND HITS IT, THERE'S THE COVER.......1...........2...........NO VASH KICKS OUT AGAIN!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!   
  
JR: AND LOOK AT HHH! HE CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! And Now Look at this....HHH IS GONNA TRY TO HIT THE PEACEMAKER, VASH'S FINISHER ON HIM, WAIT VASH REVERSES AND- THERE'S THE PEACEMAKER TO HHH!  
  
KING: NOW BOTH MEN ARE DOWN!  
  
JR: Now HHH down from that Peacemaker, And Now Vash Crawling to the Outside.....  
  
KING: WHERE IS HE GOING?!  
  
JR: NOW VASH GOING TO THE PLEXIGLASS TOP, AND NOW SIGNALING FOR SOMETHING, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VASH JUST HIT A SWANTON OFF OF THE PLEXIGLASS ONTO HHH!   
  
KING: OH MY GOD!  
  
JR: AND VASH TRYING TO GET THE COVER............1..........................2..........................3............!!!!!!! YES! VASH! VASH HAS WON! IT'S OVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  
  
FINKEL: HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND THE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW CWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION.......VASH......THE STAMPEDE!   
  
JR: THIS MEAN DESERVES THIS TITLE, AND ALL THESE MEN DESERVE RESPECT FOR THEIR EFFORTS, BUT THIS WAS VASH'S NIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!  
  
KING: AND LOOK AT THIS! CONFETTI IS FALLING!  
  
JR: AND NOW VASH ON HIS KNEES HOLDING THE TITLE, HIS FACE AND BODY DRENCHED IN BLOOD, AS HE IS POINTING TO THE SKY!!  
  
KING: THIS PLACE LOOKS LIKE NEW YEARS IN TIME'S SQUARE!!!!!!!  
  
JR: OH MY GOD WHAT A NIGHT! THERE HAVE BEEN MANY NIGHTS IN THE CWE YOU COULD CALL HISTORIC, BUT I THINK THIS TOPS IT, WHAT A NIGHT! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!!!  
  
[start Metallica SUMMERSLAM review video]  
  
The pyros and the start of Summerslam shows as the beginning of the St. Anger song plays, then as Metallica starts singing, the Ann vs. Drep match shows.  
  
METALLICA: Saint Anger 'round my neck/[Shot of Ann doing her high-velocity moves on Drep] Saint Anger 'round my neck/He never gets respect [shot off Alan betraying Ann and injuring her knee]/Saint Anger 'round my neck  
  
Shots of the Kane vs. Darkpower match.  
  
METALLICA: It's Bustin' Out [shots of DP hitting Kane with anything that wasn't nailed down]/It's Bustin' Out [Vice versa of previous shot package]/Saint Anger 'round my neck/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out [shots of Bishoff screwing DP out of the match]/He never gets respect  
  
Now shots of Ash and Gohan vs The Bashams  
  
METALLICA: It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out! [shots of Ash being distraught, but Gohan trying to get him to come to psychologically]/Saint Anger 'round my neck [shot of Ash shoving Gohan down on his ass]/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out! [shots of Bashams winning the Tag Titles]/He never gets respect [shots of Ash shocked at the announcement of Giovanni as his father]  
  
Shots of Hiei and Kurama vs. Haas and Benjamin (World's Greatest Tag Team).  
  
METALLICA: Fuck it all and no regrets [shot of Kurama with the moonsault to Haas, among other things]/I hit the lights on these dark sets [shot of Hiei's Leap Of Faith]/I need a voice to let myself [shot of Hiei and Kurama winning the titles]/To let myself go free  
  
Shots now of Kazara and A-Train.  
  
METALLICA: Fuck it all and fuckin' no regrets [shot of Kazara attacking A-Train from behind]/I hit the lights on these dark sets/Medallion noose [shots of Botan and Yusuke coming in to help Kazara]/I hang myself/Saint Anger 'round my neck/I feel my world shake [shots of the three kicking A-Train's ass]/Like an earthquake/It's hard to see clear/Is it me? Is it fear? [shots of Kazara winning]/I'm madly in anger with you/I'm madly in anger with you  
  
The shots of fans cheering at Summerslam shows during the beats, and then Metallica starts again, with the Cassidy vs. Jedite match showing now.  
  
METALLICA: Saint Anger 'round my neck [shots of Cassidy going to work on Jedite]/Saint Anger 'round my neck/He never gets respect [shots of Jedite getting the upper hand]/Saint Anger 'round my neck/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out/Saint Anger 'round my neck/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out/He never gets respect [shot of Rhyno interfering, but Cassidy disallowing him to finish her off]/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out!/Saint Anger 'round my neck/It's Bustin' Out/It's Bustin' Out!/[shots of her doing the moves to Rhyno and Jedite, and retaining the IC Title] He never gets respect  
  
To The Triple Threat Ladder Match, RVD, Cena, and InuYasha.  
  
METALLICA: Fuck it all and no regrets/I hit the lights on these dark sets [shots of RVD's acrobatic moves off the top]/I need a voice to let myself/To let myself go free/Fuck it all and fuckin' no regrets [shot of InuYasha's sunset off the ladder into the table]/I hit the lights on these dark sets/Medallion noose/I hang myself/Saint Anger 'round my neck/I feel my world shake/Like an earthquake/It's hard to see clear [shot of InuYasha's leap through the ladder to Cena]/Is it me? Is it fear?/I'm madly in anger with you/I'm madly in anger with you/I'm madly in anger with you [shots of RVD getting the title from the top of that ladder]/I'm madly in anger with you  
  
Shots now of the people standing and cheering through the first part of the instrumental break, then the second half is with people setting up the ring for the Japanese Death Match, then Metallica starts again.   
  
Cue shots of the JDM for the South East Asian title, Misty and Kim Possible.  
  
METALLICA: [shots of KP doing the two reversed SSP's on the outside] And I want my anger to be healthy/[shots of them doing anything and everything to each other outside the ring, going through the crowds, KP's fall off of the deck of the crowd] And I want my anger just for me [shots of KP grinding Misty with that cheese grater]/[shots of misty getting the ladder and using it] And I need my anger not to control [shots of KP doing the moonsault with barbed wire wrapped around her]/And I want my anger to be me [shots of the Holy Shit moment--NUFF SAID]/And I need to set my anger free/And I need to set my anger free [shots of KP getting the Kimprover off the ladder, and her winning the SEA title, to Misty's "approval"]/SET IT FREE!!  
  
Shots of the Elimination Chamber coming down, and then all of the members getting into the ring, and then Goldberg, Lesner, Angle, Koga, Vash, HHH, and Jericho for the World Heavyweight Title.  
  
METALLICA: [shot of the back body drop to the steel] Fuck it all and no regrets/[shots of Koga doing the massive elbow drop, and elimination Lesner] I hit the lights on these dark sets/I need a voice to let myself [shot of Koga eliminating Goldberg]/To let myself go free/Fuck it all and fuckin' no regrets [shot of Koga getting eliminated]/I hit the lights on these dark sets [shots of Vash kicking out of the Pedigree]/Medallion noose/I hang myself [shot of Vash winning the Elimination Chamber and becoming the World Champ]/Saint Anger 'round my neck  
  
Go to the Jessie vs. Goku street fight match for the CWE Championship.  
  
METALLICA: [shots of Jessie unloading on Goku] I feel my world shake/Like an earthquake [shot of Jessie doing the Senton off the ladder of the set]/[shots of Goku kicking her ass, almost] It's hard to see clear/Is it me? Is it fear? [shots of Naraku trying to screw Jessie]/I'm madly in anger with you [shots of Talpa screwing Goku]/I'm madly in anger with you [shots of Jessie doing her finishing moves to Goku and pinning him one, two, three]/I'm madly in anger with you [shots of her crying as she is crowned the new CWE Champion]/I'm madly in anger with you  
  
The last beats of the Metallica song comes on as we see everything in rapid succession of what happened in Summerslam. And then--!  
  
CWE SUMMERSLAM!! THANK YOU!!  
  
The copyright logo comes on screen.  
  
[end Summerslam recap video]  
  
They go off the air.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment 


End file.
